La plus belle journée de merde de ma vie
by Gab Lamom
Summary: L'Amazonie, un gros "chat" et une rencontre agressive. Deux âmes seules qui se trouvent et se retrouvent isolée du monde, des sentiments qui s'éveillent, Une fascination mutuelle pour les savoirs et savoirs faire de l'autre. Un amour dévorant qui va les faire chavirer. Ne vous fiez pas au nbre de chap ci dessous ! Près de la moitié sont des pages de journal et pas des chapitres !
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma réponse au Défi "Je te hais" de Destiel Addict !**

**Comme je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura en tout, j'ai décidé de vous la livrer directement. **

**J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous plaira en tout cas :-D ce n'est pas très long mais je me devais de couper là. Question d'évolution d'histoire disons ^^**

**Bonne lecture à vous. **

**Et on se dit a tout en bas ! ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

"Joy"

* * *

_17 avril 2014_

_Guyana - _Amazonie _\- Région du Cuyuni Mazaruni_

_Kartabu Puruni Road, en direction du Camp Akawaio_

_._

Une journée de merde, voilà ce que c'était !

Une putain de journée de merde qui n'en finissait pas et Dean s'attendait à ce que ça ne s'améliore pas, c'était mal barré.

.

Pourtant, il s'était réveillé tôt et de bonne humeur, le sourire aux lèvres, malgré la pluie abondante, se disant qu'une fois rentré aux Etats Unis, il irait faire un tour dans le désert pour se "sécher" les idées, se faisant rire tout seul.

Fini l'Amazonie !

Fini cette moiteur, cette humidité constante ! Et surtout fini l'ennui !

Il avait donné et n'était pas près de se laisser convaincre de revenir tremper ses guêtres ici !

Bon d'accord !

Quand son père lui avait demandé 2 mois plus tôt d'aller à Georgetown pour rendre service à son oncle Bobby, en ramenant auprès de lui, sa fille Jo, paralysée depuis peu dans un accident de voiture survenu à New York, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde !

Etant au repos forcé, il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait !

Et putain c'était l'Amazonie quoi !

C'était quand même quelque chose à voir une fois dans sa vie ! Ou tout du moins personne ne pouvait refuser une telle occasion !

L'Amazonie, depuis qu'il était petit et que son oncle Bobby lui en parlait lors de ses rares visites, c'était comme un Paradis terrestre, ça le faisait rêver !

Et... oui... il est vrai qu'une fois sur place, il s'était pris une monumentale gifle tellement... tellement tout n'était que beauté et splendeur.

L'Amazonie ! Le poumon vert de la Terre ! La verdure à perte de vue ! Des gens sympas, accueillants ! Des filles splendides et des mecs... Humm.. très bronzés ! Et surtout un climat dépaysant.

Voilà ! Dépaysant ! Venir ici lui avait fait du bien ! Autant moral, malgré l'état de Jo, que Physique et il avait même arrêté de fumer !

Il se sentait revigoré, propre !

Il s'était même rafistolé une vieille jeep rouillée qui avait vu des jours meilleurs, qu'il avait repéré sur le terrain de Bobby et dont ce dernier lui avait dit d'en faire ce qu'il voulait, doutant quand même qu'il arrive à la remettre en état.

Mais c'était mal connaître Dean Winchester.

Et le jour où il fit sortir le vieux bonhomme en lui disant de tourner la clef de contact, quand la voiture démarra au quart de tour, l'homme en fut si épaté qu'il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui faire un avion avec trois tôles ondulées, un bout de ficelle et une paire de pinces.

Mais voilà... il fut vite rattrapé par l'ennui, la ville lui manquait, SA ville lui manquait, sa famille, ses amis et il prit donc la décision de rentrer au bercail, ce que Bobby comprit très bien.

Et c'est ce matin qu'il avait fait ses adieux à son oncle et sa cousine, avant de jeter son sac marin à l'arrière de sa jeep... ainsi qu'une grosse caisse de matériel...

Parce que oui... il avait accepté de rendre un dernier service à Bobby avant de s'envoler.

_"-Ca ne te prendra qu'une journée !"_ Avait-il dit. "_Dean, s'il te plait, tu passes la nuit là bas et demain tu prends ton avion ! Je ne peux pas le faire, je ne peux pas laisser Jo toute seule et le prof attend son matos depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant..."_

Et il avait accepté.

Putain de bordel de merde, il avait accepté, parce que Bobby lui avait demandé et aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas de réelle raison de refuser.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait là, au milieu de cette nature oppressante, étouffante.

Pourtant la première partie du voyage de Georgetown jusqu'à Batica avait été tranquille, malgré quelques grains. Ensuite, il était passé sans encombre d'une rive à l'autre de l'Essequito pour quelques dollars guyaniens aux passeurs. Une fois de l'autre coté, il franchit facilement les quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient de Teparu Creek où il avait prit une autre barge afin de traverser la Mazaruni River, pour atteindre rapidement Hororabo et enfin prendre cette satanée Kartabu Puruni Road où un orage éclata.

Et forcement... qu'elle était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de réparer sur la Jeep ?

Je vous le donne en mille, la capote !

Et quand cette inlassable pluie violente se mit à tomber, il remercia Bobby de lui avoir donné une carte plastifiée. Oh ! Oui ! Mais aussi il le maudit, parce que lui était trempé jusqu'aux os, parce qu'il en avait plein les pattes de conduire depuis plus de dix heures, parce qu'il lui tardait d'arriver, parce que... parce que merde, il aurait dû être chez lui à cette heure, au sec, dans un fauteuil confortable, avec...

"-**MERDE !** Dit-il tout à coup en écrasant la pédale de frein, faisant glisser ses pneus sur le ruban boueux de la route, en se rendant compte qu'il venait de louper le chemin sur lequel il devait bifurquer pour atteindre Cheong Falls.

Râlant dans sa barbe d'une semaine - oui il aimait la porter ainsi depuis quelques temps - il recula sur la vingtaine de mètres qui le séparaient du chemin et bifurqua enfin dans la bonne direction avant de stopper sur le bord de la voie.

Là, il secoua sa carte, dont les lignes étaient déformées par les gouttes de pluie, avant de la maintenir bien à la verticale devant lui.

Etudiant donc rapidement ce qu'il lui restait de route à faire, il souffla, dépité et reposa la carte sur le siège passager à sa gauche, avant de repartir.

Il estima qu'il devait bien en avoir encore pour une bonne demie heure de route sur ce chemin, puis il devrait laisser son véhicule pour prendre la passerelle... lui qui avait le vertige n'était pas pressé de devoir emprunter ce genre de pont, en imaginant un profond précipice à franchir.

Mais pour l'instant, il roulait, prudemment, la pluie avait rendu la route très boueuse et glissait comme du beurre et maintenant que la voie était en pente, il préférait ne pas se retrouver dans le décor à devoir pousser sa voiture pour la sortir d'un quelconque enlisement.

La pluie, elle, ne se calmait toujours pas, ça devait bien faire une heure et demie qu'elle tombait violemment sans discontinuer et ne semblait pas prete de stopper.

La route gorgée d'eau ne l'absorbait même plus et coulait de la droite vers la gauche, se jetant dans le vide de plus en plus profond sur le bas coté, alors que la route recommençait à monter.

Et alors qu'il passait une coulée d'eau un peu plus semblable à un petit torrent qu'à une coulée, il sentit le sol boueux se dérober sous ses roues de gauche, coté vide et le véhicule s'arrêta net, alors qu'il patinait dans la semoule.

"-**ET MERDE !** Qu'elle putain de journée de merde ! Dit-il enragé en frappant le volant avant d'y cogner son front.

Et alors qu'il allait s'extirper de la Jeep en grognant pour la sortit de là, l'eau descendant des hauteurs sur la droite s'amplifia se remplissant de plus en plus de boue et de pierres et levant la tête, il vit que les arbres qui se trouvaient tout en haut semblaient bouger et ce fut comme une évidence.

Sortant alors rapidement de la Jeep, trop tard pour elle, il choppa au plus vite son sac, le jeta au loin sur la route de toutes ses forces.

Puis, attrapant tout aussi rapidement la caisse de matériel alors qu'il avait de l'eau boueuse, jusqu'à ses chevilles, n'osant pas regarder au dessus de lui, le bruit de ce glissement était assez flippant comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter, il fuit enfin le véhicule.

Et à peine avait-il fait trois grandes enjambées rapides que la Jeep commença à glisser dans le vide.

Un bruit assourdissant d'eau, de grincements, de chocs causés par les roches s'entrechoquant, résonnait derrière lui alors qu'il shootait dans son sac pour l'envoyer plus loin et continuer de courir comme il pouvait avec son fardeau dans les bras, pour s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

Et tout à coup, la pluie cessa net.

Le glissement de terrain se stabilisa alors lui aussi et Dean posa la caisse sur le sol, respira un bon coup pour calmer les battements de son coeur et se retourna pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Et là, un mur et un choc.

La route était à présent traversée par un mur de terre, de roches et de boue et il se laissa tomber le cul sur la caisse de bois, hébété.

A peu près trois mètres. Cette coulée n'était qu'à environ trois mètres de lui, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il soit emporté... tout comme la Jeep, qui avait complètement disparu d'ailleurs.

Un peu plus et il crevait là, au milieu de nul part et personne ne l'aurait jamais su.

Soufflant doucement, il regarda ses doigts trembler sur ses genoux.

"-_Putain, putain, putain..._ Se répéta-t-il tout bas, se passant les mains sur le visage pour effacer sa crispation causée par la peur.

.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes à végéter, à regarder cette vague boueuse, n'en revenant pas d'être passé si près de la mort, il sortit de sa fixation et se releva.

Il devait poursuivre, pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

Et une fois au camp, il aviserait sur comment faire pour rentrer maintenant que la route était impraticable.

Les gens du camp sauraient sûrement comment faire.

Ramassant alors son sac marin englué de boue, il le frotta un peu pour l'en débarrasser un maximum, puis le jeta sur son épaule avant de récupérer la caisse de bois.

Au moins on ne pourrait pas l'accuser d'avoir failli, il avait sauvé cette boite de... peu importe.

D'ailleurs, il se demanda un instant pourquoi il s'était fais chier à la récupérer.

Pourquoi avait-il perdu de précieuses secondes pour récupérer cette caisse dans la Jeep au risque de se faire emporter ?

Si ça se trouve elle ne contenait que du papier toilette ou une autre connerie dans le genre.

Secouant la tête, il rit de sa bêtise. Non elle était trop lourde pour du papier toilette. Et il se mit en marche.

.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, la caisse de cinquante centimètres cube commençait vraiment à peser lourd.

Il s'arrêta alors, posant son fardeau sur le sol.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses bras étaient endoloris et ses mains commençaient à être quelque peu abîmées par le bois brut de cette vulgaire caisse de transport.

Posant alors son sac sur la boite, il tourna lentement sur lui même, observant les alentours, son décor, cherchant une idée.

Puis, arrêtant son regard sur quelques lianes qui descendaient des arbres jusqu'au sol pas loin de lui, il fronça le front avant de frotter son pied droit sur le sol... glissant, cette boue semblable à du beurre fondu et un sourire en coin naquis sur ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé !

Sortant alors son couteau d'une de ses poches, sur la jambe gauche de son pantalon de toile épaisse, il se dirigea vers l'abord de la forêt où il récupéra quelques longues lianes, assez fines mais solides, avant de les apporter à coté de la caisse.

Puis, avisant de nouveau ses alentours, il repéra un arbre nain aux feuilles gigantesque, telles celles d'un bananier, vers lequel il se dirigea d'un pas décidé, pour en prélever quelques unes.

Et en cinq minutes, il avait réussi à confectionner une sorte de traîneau, dont les feuilles, longues et épaisses servaient de patins, les lianes bien fixées tout autour pour maintenir le tout avec la caisse.

Reprenant alors son sac sur son épaule, il se passa les lianes qui devaient servir de rènes autour de la taille et reprit sa marche tranquillement, suivit par la caisse, qui, glissant sur la boue, ne pesait pratiquement plus rien.

Fier de lui, il reporta alors son attention sur la droite du chemin, où il devait trouver cette satanée passerelle de malheur, d'après ce qu'il se souvenait de la carte, engloutie avec sa défunte Jeep.

Repensant au fait que Bobby lui avait dit que comme il n'en avait pas utilité, une fois à l'aéroport, il n'avait qu'à la donner à un pauvre bougre qui en avait besoin, il haussa les épaules, tant pis...

.

Avançant vite finalement, sans le poids de son chargement dans les bras, il aperçu tout à coup comme une rampe au bord du chemin, dans la forêt.

S'approchant encore, oui, il s'agissait bien d'une rampe et il la vit enfin.

La passerelle, c'était donc ça !

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait, ce n'était pas un pont de corde au dessus d'un précipice.

Non.

C'était tout simplement un chemin de bois, comme un pont, mais planté sur le sol, à quelques centimètres du plancher des vaches, un chemin quoi. Et il en fut vraiment soulagé.

Seul problème, il allait devoir abandonner son système de traîneau et reprendre la caisse dans ses bras.

Démontant alors son invention, il espérait que le camp n'était plus trop loin, ses mains lui faisaient encore mal et ça allait être pénible.

.

Il allait reprendre la caisse en mains, quand il arrêta son geste et se redressa.

Il était sur le point de pénétrer dans la forêt primaire, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir rencontrer comme bestiole là dedans et avec sa chance... Oui, c'était clairement pas son jour, il valait mieux être prudent.

Ôtant alors son sac de son épaule, il le posa sur la caisse pour l'ouvrir, avant d'y plonger son bras et d'en sortir un 45, qu'il coinça dans son dos, dans sa ceinture.

Se sentant tout de suite mieux, il referma son paquetage, le jeta à nouveau à son épaule et un peu plus rassuré, il ramassa la caisse et entama sa marche sur la passerelle de bois.

Tout de suite la luminosité dans laquelle il baignait sur le chemin disparue et il se retrouva dans la forêt sombre et pas rassurante pour deux ronds.

Et il marchait, marchait, le regard à l'affût de tout, le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement, essayant par la même d'oublier la douleur de ses mains entaillées par les arêtes brutes du bois de cette satanée caisse de plus en plus lourde.

Et tout à coup, il s'immobilisa, le souffle court.

Là, devant lui, des yeux verts et perçant, un pelage fauve, des oreilles arrondies. Tapis sur la passerelle à quelques mètres de lui, attendant sûrement qu'il soit plus près pour bondir sur lui, un puma !

"-_Putain c'est ma veine._ Dit-il entre ses lèvres, en se baissant le plus lentement possible, sans quitter le félin du regard, pour poser la caisse devant lui.

Quand ce fut fait, il se redressa alors tout aussi lentement, il entendait l'animal grogner et d'autres bruits près de lui. Étaient-ils plusieurs ?

De peur de se faire sauter dessus par celui qui était devant lui, il ne détourna pas le regard pour vérifier, mais amena sa main dans son dos et se saisit de son arme.

Et alors qu'il allait tirer pour faire peur à la bête, quelque chose de froid et métallique se posa sur sa nuque.

"-Si vous lui faite du mal je vous tue. Dit une voix d'homme dans son dos.

"-Mais j'allais pas lui faire de mal. Dit Dean en levant les mains.

"-Non bien sûr.

"-Mais non je...

"-**Taisez vous !** Que faites vous là ?

"-Hein je... Vous pouvez ôter votre arme de mon cou s'il vous plait, j'ai un peu de mal à aligner mes idées là...

"-Hm. Fit l'homme en retirant la pointe de son fusil de sa peau.

"-_Merci._ Souffla Dean en remettant sa propre arme à sa ceinture.

Puis, tournant son corps vers l'homme sans oser détourner la tête du fauve qui l'observait toujours en grognant doucement, il faillit perdre l'équilibre en mettant son pied trop au bord de la passerelle.

Retenu par l'homme, le réflexe fit qu'il se tourna vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent tous deux interdits une seconde.

Mais le fauve se leva, faisant grincer le bois sous ses grosses pattes et Dean retourna son attention vers lui.

"-Elle ne vous fera rien. Dit l'homme. Joy est apprivoisée.

"-Joy ? ... Hein ?... Appriv'... Hein ? Bafouilla Dean en se tournant de nouveau vers l'homme qui marchait à présent vers l'animal et à qui il grattouilla la tête affectueusement.

Dean le regarda faire, fasciné.

"-Bon ! Dit-il en pointant de nouveau son arme vers Dean. Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Vous êtes orpailleur ?

"-Orpailleur ? Moi ? Non ! Je viens... Je cherche le camp ... Akawaio. J'apporte cette caisse pour le prof.. le professeur... Novak !

"-Ah ! Dit l'autre. Et bien ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous êtes venu à pied de Georgetown ma parole !

"-Oh ça va hein ! Et puis arrêtez de me menacer avec votre fusil !

"-Vous avez bien failli tuer cette pauvre bête vous, vous pouvez parler tiens !

"-Mais j'ai pa'...

"-Je m'en fout ! Amenez cette caisse et barrez vous d'ici ! Repartez d'où vous venez !

"-Ah bah là, va y avoir comme un problème... parce que oui je... je suis venu à pied...

"-Quoi ? Dit-il en baissant son fusil.

"-Pas depuis Georgetown hein, mais sur le chemin, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, glissement de terrain, plus de route, plus de Jeep.

L'homme baissa alors les yeux sur la caisse.

"-Oui je l'ai portée, traînée et puis portée encore jusqu'ici.

"-Et alors ? Vous voulez une médaille ? Maintenant suivez moi, le camp n'est pas loin !

"-_Okayyy_... Dit Dean dans sa barbe en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

Ce mec commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, il n'allait pas tarder à lui foutre son poing dans la figure s'il continuait comme ça...

"-Et prenez cette caisse ! Viens Joy. Dit-il en s'éloignant d'un pas décidé, suivit pas le fauve.

"-**J'espère que le professeur Novak sera plus reconnaissant que vous du fait que j'ai sauvé sa putain de caisse !** Dit-il fort pour que l'autre qui s'éloignait vite entende.

"-**Je suis le professeur Novak !** Dit l'autre.

"-_Putain c'est pas possible !_ Souffla Dean en reprenant sa marche, la caisse dans les bras. _Quelle putain de journée de merde !_

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour le premier chapitre.**

**Ce sera donc une petite fic... ou pas... pourquoi petite ? On verra LOL**

**J'espère en tout cas que cette rencontre vous a plu hihi**

**La suite très vite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2 ! **

**Et il est un peu plus long que le premier !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Et je vous dis à tout en bas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**"Exaspérant"**

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière, un grand espace dégagé où se trouvaient diverses constructions dont une grande paillote sur pilotis rectangulaire aux murs de bois et toit végétal, un grand abris fait d'un plancher et de poteaux maintenant une immense bâche bleue pour en faire un toit, sous lequel se trouvaient des tables, un hamac et des caisses en bois de toutes tailles.

D'autres constructions plus petites, aussi, étaient éparpillées sur la zone plus ou moins étanchéifiées par d'autres bâches ou d'épais feuillages et Dean reconnu aussi une petite cabine qui devina être une douche, vu sa taille...

"-**Posez cette caisse sous la tente !** Dit le professeur Novak à Dean en pointant l'abris au toit de bâches bleues, avant d'entrer dans la paillote sans plus d'attention pour lui.

"-_M'énerve !_ Grogna Dean en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué. _J'espère que les autres sont moins cons_ !

Une fois la caisse posée sur une autre, Dean s'assied sur un banc, près d'une table où il déposa son sac avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, regardant l'état de ses mains blessées.

Des cloques, des coupures, peut-être une ou deux échardes, ses mains étaient des plaies brûlantes et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les tremper dans l'eau froide pour se soulager.

Regardant alors autour de lui, il se rendit soudain compte d'un truc.

Il n'y avait personne autour de lui, même pas un chat se dit-il amusé en pensant au puma qui n'était pas là non plus.

Se levant alors, il abandonna son sac sur la table où il était et marcha par-ci par-là, à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Puis, ne trouvant personne, il finit par se diriger vers la paillote où était entré le professeur.

Entrant timidement en repoussant le voile qui servait de porte, il découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une grande pièce garnie d'une table en son centre, elle même entourée de quatre tabourets de bois.

Dans les deux coins du fond, se trouvaient deux lits de camp, à sa droite, près de la porte, un coin cuisine et sur le mur de gauche, tout un tas de caisses avaient été mises les unes sur les autres, de coté, pour faire des étagères et étaient remplies de boites, de papiers, de livres, dont toute une rangée étaient identiques et rouges.

Le professeur Novak, lui, se trouvait donc dans le coin à sa gauche, assis à une autre table qui était contre le mur et servait vraisemblablement de bureau et était affairé à il ne savait quoi.

"-Où sont les autres ? Demanda alors Dean.

"-Les autres ? Demanda l'autre, en se tournant vers lui, le front plissé. Qui ça ?

"-Bah je sais pas moi, les autres mecs comme vous, vous n'êtes quand même pas tout seul ici !

"-Non. Dit-il. Plus maintenant puisque vous êtes là.

Dean en resta bouche bée un instant.

"-Attendez. Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a que vous et moi ici ?

"-C'est ce que je veux dire.

"-Putain...

"-Si ça ne vous plait pas, je ne vous retiens pas, vous connaissez le chemin.

"-A pieds ?

"-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse moi ?

"-Je ne sais pas moi, il doit bien avoir un moyen pour que je retrouve la civilisation. J'ai un avion à prendre demain moi !

L'autre se mit à rire.

"-Qu'est ce qui vous fait marrer ?

"-Vous.

"-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

"-Laissez tomber.

"-Laisser tomber quoi ?

"-Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de quitter le secteur que de le faire à pieds, en tout cas maintenant.

"-Pourquoi ? Mais vous faite comment vous ?

"-Comment je fais quoi ?

"-Et bien, comment vous repartez d'ici ?

"-Un hélicoptère de l'armée vient me chercher.

"-Ah bah voilà ! On avance ! Et il arrive quand ?

"-Dans un peu plus de cinq mois .

"-**QUOI ? CINQ MOIS ? !**

L'autre sourit, moqueur.

"-Nan vous déconnez... _Dites moi que vous déconnez._

"-Mais non. Un hélico gros porteur vient me chercher le 1er octobre de cette année, j'ai un contrat avec eux.

"-Putain de bordel de merde ! Mais je fais quoi moi ?

"-Vous avez plusieurs option je dirais...

"-Je vous écoute.

"-Vous pouvez y aller à pied, mais alors là, vous en avez pour un moment, en plus si la Kartabu Puruni Road est bouchée, c'est même pas la peine d'espérer être pris en stop. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de la mine défaite de son vis à vis.

"-Ensuite, il y a la chance. Espérer que cette année, la crue de la Mazaruni River vienne jusqu'ici et vous pourrez repartir à la nage... ou en pirogue si vous vous en faite une... parce qu'il y a quand même les piranhas, moi je serai vous je les éviterais...

"-Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule.

"-Ou vous restez là et vous vous faite petit, que j'oublie votre présence.

"-Vous êtes un con !

"-Je vous remercie, vous en êtes un autre, ami colocataire. Dit-il irrité, sachant parfaitement que cet intrus n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de rester et qu'il devrait faire avec.

Dean sortit alors, rageur, il fallait qu'il prenne l'air, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cet individus avant de lui balancer son poing au travers de la gueule, ça ne serait pas un bon début de... cohabitation...

"-Et merde ! Se dit-il à haute voix en se laissant choir sur le banc près de son sac sous la tente, dépité, les coudes sur la table, la tête entre les mains.

Il était coincé là.

Il allait devoir attendre un miracle ou... cinq mois, avant de pouvoir quitter cet endroit de malheur.

"-Putain de journée de merde !

.

De son coté, le professeur Novak ruminait.

Assis auprès d'elle, sur le sol de la paillote, il caressait la tête de Joy qu'elle avait posé sur sa cuisse, son regard planté dans le sien, l'écoutant comme si elle comprenait.

"-Je sais que j'y suis allé un peu fort mais il a voulu te faire du mal. Je sais que tu peux pas comprendre mais ça, j'ai du mal a l'avaler. Et puis, je ne lui ai dis que la vérité après tout ! Moi aussi je préférerais qu'il s'en aille !

Joy leva alors la tête en bougeant ses petites oreilles rondes.

"-Quoi ? Lui dit-il. Tu te dis que je suis dingue de vouloir éloigner la seule personne avec qui je peux avoir une conversation ? Je t'ai toi pour discuter.

Joy posa alors son museau sur ses pattes avant et ferma le yeux.

"-Ce type est insupportable. Continua-t-il en fixant l'animal qui semblait dormir, comme si elle voulait lui dire qu'il la fatiguait avec ses blablas incessants. Bon d'accord. Dit-il finalement. Je vais faire un effort, c'est toi qui a raison... qu'elle journée de merde !

Se passant alors la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il grattouilla une dernière fois l'animal entre les oreilles avant de se lever.

"-Allez ! Allons voir ce qu'il est parti faire.

Joy releva alors la tête vers lui.

"-Tu viens avec moi ?

Et elle reposa sa tête sur ses pattes en soufflant.

"-Lâcheuse ! Dit-il amusé avant de sortir de la paillote.

.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le professeur Novak fit un tour d'horizon de gauche à droite du camp, du haut des marches de la paillote, à la recherche de son nouveau colloc' et le vit.

Il était assis à une table sous la tente, lui tournant le dos, faisant il ne savait quoi.

Descendant alors les quelques marches, il souffla, pour calmer son irritation qui avait refait surface rien qu'à sa vue et se dirigea vers lui.

Et à quelques mètres de lui, l'autre ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher, il s'immobilisa une seconde en fronçant le front, pas vraiment sûr de bien voir ce qu'il croyait avoir reconnu.

Reprenant alors son approche lentement, il continua d'essayer de faire le point sur le dos du jeune homme et oui, c'était bien ça ! C'était bien lui ! Le Glasswing ! Ce petit papillon aux ailes transparentes sur lequel il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main depuis qu'il était arrivé.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il continua de s'approcher doucement.

Le papillon bougeait légèrement ses ailes, semblant profiter des effets des rayons du soleil couchant qui tombaient sur le tee-shirt noir du jeune homme immobile et n'hésiterait pas à s'envoler rapidement s'il approchait trop vite.

Et c'est excité comme un môme devant une vitrine de bonbons qu'il s'imaginait déjà l'observer sous toutes les coutures, prévoyant de le photographier, de le croquer, depuis le temps qu'il le cherchait, c'était vraiment une aubaine de tomber sur lui de cette manière.

Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres et là il le voyait vraiment bien.

Oh oui c'était bien lui et il trouva merveilleux le fait de voir l'ombre des nervures de ses ailes sur le tee-shirt du jeune homme, alors que les parties pleines et transparentes laissaient passer la lumière... et ses écailles oranges... si vives le long de ses nervures, si lumineuses...

"-Ne bouger surtout pas ! Dit-il, arrivé à un mètre de son but.

L'autre sursauta alors de surprise en l'entendant dans son dos.

"-Quoi ? Dit-il en se retournant.

Et le papillon s'envola.

"-**NOOOONNNN !**.**!**.**!**.**!** Cria Novak en essayant d'attraper le papillon qui fuit sans demander son reste, si haut, si vite qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre que de le regarder s'éloigner. **PUTAIN ! Je vous ai dis de ne pas bouger bordel de merde !**

"-Faut pas vous inquiéter ! J'en ai pas peur !

"-Hein ?

La réponse ne fut pas vraiment celle à laquelle il s'attendait et il en fut quelque peu déstabilisé.

"-J'ai pas peur des araignées si vous voulez le savoir ! Elle est impressionnante je vous l'accorde, mais elle est tellement belle...

Novak fronça le front.

"-Mais je vous parle du papillon ! Qu'est ce que vous me parlez d'araignée ?

"-Un papillon ? Où ça ?

"-Mais dans votre dos !

L'autre essaya de voir dans son dos, inutilement.

"-Il est parti, vous avez bougé.

"-Ah ok !

"-**Mais non pas OK !** Je vous avais dis de ne pas bouger ! Vous imaginez pas comme... _Non laissez tomber..._ finit-il dépité, la tête basse, les bras ballants.

"-Je suis désolé... je croyais que vous me parliez d'elle. Dit-il en s'écartant, dévoilant une magnifique et énorme araignée qui était sur son sac.

Novak ouvrit alors de grands yeux, étonné que l'autre n'ait pas peur de la créature velue, agréablement étonné même.

Il en oublia finalement ses griefs contre lui pour le papillon et s'approcha de Dean pour venir observer l'araignée.

"-C'est la "Matoutou". On la reconnait facilement à ses reflets bleu métalliques au soleil et à ses bouts de pattes rose-orangés comme des petits chaussons.

"-Matoutou ? Répéta Dean amusé de ce nom.

"-Les gens d'ici l'appellent comme ça. Son nom latin est "Avicularia avicularia" ou Pink-toe tarentula en anglais.

"-Une tarentule ?

"-Une mygale.

"-Elle est superbe.

"-C'est vrai, mais elle est courante ici, si vous aimez les araignées, je pourrai vous en faire découvrir d'autres si vous voulez. Dit-il tout naturellement envahis par sa passion.

"-Vous m'en... je croyais que je devais me faire oublier ?

"-Oui... Non... Laissez tomber ! Dit Novak.

Dean fronça le front, se demandant s'il lui disait ça pour le fait de se faire oublier ou pour la proposition de lui montrer d'autres araignées.

"-Heu... Hm...

Il ne savait plus quoi dire du coup.

"-Est ce qu'elle est agressive ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

"-La Matoutou ?

"-Hm.. Elle me mordrait si je la prenais ?

"-Non elle n'est pas agressive du tout et heureusement vu comme elle est courante. Le seul petit problème ce sont ses poils urticants quand elle est adulte, mais vous pouvez la prendre en main quand même hein.

"-Urticants ? ... Heu non... je vais éviter alors. Dit-il en lui montrant l'état de ses mains.

"-Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ?

"-C'est votre caisse.

"-Ma c'..

Dean acquiesça.

"-Vous auriez dû le dire !

"-Heu non.. pas trop eu l'occasion d'en venir là depuis que je suis arrivé... j'étais trop occupé à me faire oublier. Dit-il avec un sourire exagéré.

Novak grogna.

"-Si je n'avais pas été là, vous auriez tué Joy alors qu'elle ne vous avait rien fais !

"-Mais non...

"-Vous pointiez votre arme sur elle...

"-Je vous dis que non, je voulais juste lui faire peur.

"-Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être de mauvaise foi ! Dit Novak, avant de repartir en direction de la paillote, énervé.

"-Mais je ne suis pas...

"-**VENEZ ! Faut qu'on soigne vos mains ! **Dit-il de loin.

Dean se leva alors.

"-**Et prenez votre sac ! Si vous le laissez là, vous risquez de trouver moins gentil que la Matoutou à l'intérieur !**

Dean tourna brusquement la tête vers son sac pour voir s'il était toujours bien fermé, paniqué tout à coup du fait que s'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec un serpent il ne chanterait pas la même chanson.

Puis baissant les yeux sur l'araignée qui semblait apprécier squatter son sac, il tendit la main vers elle.

"-Allez ! File Chérie. Faut que je rentre mon sac... _C'est le dragon qui l'a dit..._ Chuchota-t-il en la poussant pour la faire avancer et par la même, descendre sur la table.

Une fois l'arachnide expulsée, il récupéra alors son sac et partit en direction de la paillote où Novak avait disparu, alors que le soleil se couchait déjà.

.

Quand il entra, le professeur était au centre de la pièce, dos à lui, debout devant la table, affairé à ouvrir une mallette de premiers soins et se tourna vers lui en entendant ses pas sur le plancher.

"-Posez vos affaire sur le lit de camp de gauche, ça sera le votre. Finit-il d'une voix très peu enjouée.

Dean s'exécuta puis, se tournant de nouveau vers Novak, il surprit le regard de l'autre sur lui et visiblement pas sur sa tête puisqu'il releva les yeux pour croiser son regard.

"-Asseyez vous là. Dit-il en désignant le tabouret à sa droite avant d'allumer une lampe solaire près de lui pour mieux voir.

Dean s'assied alors sans discuter et le professeur prit place à coté de lui en approchant un tabouret.

"-Si vous venez à vous blesser dites le tout de suite ou soignez vous vous même mais n'attendez pas, l'humidité constante ici accélère la cicatrisation mais il faut se méfier des infections.

Dean acquiesça dans un sourire.

"-Je suis sérieux ! Tonna Novak en se méprenant sur son air, qu'il prit pour de l'amusement, comme si Dean prenait ça à la légère. Il n'y a pas d'hôpital dans les parages, ne faites pas le con !

"-C'est noté.

"-J'espère. Bon là, ça devrait aller. Dit-il en se penchant sur ses mains qu'il avait posé dos à la table. Mais pour une plaie plus grave, une morsure ou autre, le risque de septicémie n'est pas à négliger !

"-OK !

Novak passa alors le bout de ses doigts sur ses plaies en douceur et Dean trouva ce geste étrangement doux pour le personnage, tout du moins ce qu'il en connaissait.

"-Vous avez des échardes.

"-Oui je crois, une ou deux.

"-J'en compte cinq ! Et ça, il faut absolument les retirer toutes, ça craint.

Dean acquiesça tandis que le professeur Novak prenait une compresse sur laquelle il mit de l'alcool avant de se saisir d'une pince à épiler et d'approcher son visage au plus près pour voir.

Passant alors la compresse sur la main gauche de Dean qui se crispa sous la brûlure, il retira une première écharde, qui était la plus grosse.

Tout de suite, le trou laissé par l'aiguille de bois se mit à saigner légèrement et Novak passa la compresse sur la petite plaie, faisant de nouveau crisper le visage de son "patient" qui souffla.

"-Vous êtes douillet !

"-Non, j'ai les mains en feu et l'alcool empire les choses c'est tout. Dit Dean calmement.

Novak releva les yeux, croisant de nouveau les siens et Dean, troublé tout à coup de le voir de si près, détourna les yeux, regardant Joy qui s'était levée et venait s'asseoir près de son maître, avant de poser sa tête sur sa cuisse.

Dean continua alors de la regarder, observant l'animal, traversé par un frisson d'admiration. Avoir ce fauve à quelques centimètres de lui l'impressionnait beaucoup et il se demandait s'il pourrait lui grattouiller la tête comme le faisait Novak.

Le professeur, lui, s'affairant toujours sur sa main, ôta une deuxième écharde, puis une troisième avant de passer à son autre main où il en trouva deux autres.

"-Je crois qu'il ne doit plus y en avoir, vous en penser quoi ?

Dean plia ses mains, les toucha, les palpa pour vérifier, mais ne ressentit plus de sensation d'aiguilles plantées dans la chair.

"-Je crois aussi que c'est bon. Dit-il avant de reposer ses mains sur la table.

Novak désinfecta alors à nouveau toutes les plaies des mains de Dean, délicatement et minutieusement avant de se redresser.

"-Voilà ! On va surveiller, mais ça devrait aller.

"-D'accord... Merci. Dit Dean qui se trouvait gêné de leur prises de becs un peu plus tôt après tout ça.

"-De rien ! Dit l'autre froidement, alors que Dean avait cru voir un voile de compassion dans ses yeux bleus, qui s'était envolé aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

"-Je... Commença Dean. ... je suis désolé de vous envahir...

Le professeur Novak baragouina dans sa barbe avant de lui répondre :

"-Ca ne change rien ! Dit-il en posant la mallette de premier soins sur une étagère.

"-Merde ! Arrêtez de faire ça !

"-De faire quoi ?

"-J'essaye de faire des efforts, je m'excuse de quelque chose qui était indépendant de ma volonté, j'ai bien faillit crever et vous.. vous... **Putain Novak vous faites chier !** Finit-il mécontent.

"-**Mais je ne vous permet pas !**

"-**J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous me permettez ou pas ! J'ai pas choisi d'être coincé là ! Je suis pas livreur moi ! Je rendais un service ! MERDE !** Tonna-t-il pour finir, en se levant rageusement de son tabouret qui se renversa, avant de sortir.

Novak le regarda partir sans rien dire, puis baissa les yeux sur Joy qui s'assied devant lui, avec un regard qu'il sentit plein de reproches.

"-Quoi ? Dit-il.

Joy grogna alors doucement et se releva pour sortir elle aussi nonchalamment.

Novak la regarda partir à son tour et se laissa choir sur un tabouret avant de se baisser pour remettre celui que Dean avait renversé, sur ses pieds et de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux pour se frotter nerveusement le visage.

.

Dehors, la nuit étant tombée et n'osant pas s'aventurer dans le noir profond de la jungle, Dean s'était assis sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier devant la porte.

Et entendant le froissement du voile de la porte derrière lui dans son dos, il souffla, croyant à l'approche du professeur.

Cependant, un frisson le traversa quand il vit la tête de Joy apparaître à ses cotés.

Tournant alors timidement la sienne vers elle, il vit qu'elle s'était tout simplement assise à coté de lui, regardant au loin dans la nuit, les oreilles dressées sur sa tête.

"-_Je peux ?_ Dit-il tout bas en levant très lentement sa main droite vers la tête de l'animal.

Sans aucune réaction de la part du fauve, Dean posa alors sa main sur le coté de son museau et la fit aller vers l'arrière, caressant sa tête, cette fourrure épaisse et douce...

Joy ronronna alors et Dean sourit en reprenant le cours de sa respiration qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir interrompue et s'enhardit à la grattouiller derrière l'oreille.

"-_Tu es une splendide créature tu sais._ Chuchota-t-il, faisant de nouveau ronronner l'animal.

De l'autre coté du voile de la porte, se cachant derrière le mur alors qu'il allait sortir, le professeur Novak qui entendit les paroles de son colocataire et les ronronnements du Puma, sentit son coeur se serrer.

Si Joy ne sentait pas cet individu comme une menace c'est qu'il ne devait pas l'être et si elle allait à lui, c'était encore plus révélateur de sa confiance en lui.

Alors pourquoi l'irritait-il autant ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait vraiment jamais eut l'intention de lui tirer dessus, il n'avait pas l'air hostile envers quoi que ce soit... à part envers lui. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait rien fait pour qu'il ne soit pas hostile envers lui... vraiment pas.

Il ne se reconnaissait d'ailleurs pas lui même.

Pourquoi cette méchanceté, pourquoi cette agressivité gratuite .

Vivre en ermite depuis si longtemps l'avait rendu amer et mauvais... presque.. sauvage ?

Dehors, Dean continuait de caresser Joy jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui, croisant son regard vert avec le sien et Dean ôta doucement ses doigts de sa fourrure.

S'il avait dû lire quelque chose dans le regard du fauve qui fixait le sien à à peine quelques centimètres il y aurait peut-être lu un sourire, de la tendresse et il lui sourit comme en retour.

"-_Je m'appelle Dean._ Dit-il dans un murmure que seul l'animal entendit. _Ravie de te connaître Joy._

Joy cligna très lentement des yeux en ronronnant doucement comme si elle acquiesçait et retourna son attention brusquement vers la nuit, à l'affût avant de bondir au loin dans le noir où elle disparue, comme engloutie.

"-_Ouais... Ravi de te connaître ma belle._ Souffla-t-il, le coeur lourd.

Puis, croisant ses bras sur ses genoux, il y posa son front, les yeux clos.

"-_Putain de journée de merde... _Dit-il tout bas pour lui même._ j'ose même pas imaginer demain... et les suivantes... putain quelle merde !_

Novak qui entendit ses derniers mots, se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise à présent de l'ambiance pourrie qu'il avait provoqué et se demandait comment il allait procéder pour faire un pas vers...

"_Merde !_ Pensa-t-il._ Vers qui ? Qui est ce type ? Putain je lui ai même pas demandé. Ca la fout mal, bravo Novak ! Un expert du savoir vivre et de la bienséance ! Tu lui présente ton puma et tu lui demande même pas comment il s'appelle lui ! Sympa !_ Se dit-il en secouant la tête.

Puis la pluie se remit à tomber soudainement et Dean se leva pour ne pas se faire mouiller.

"-Ne restez pas dehors. Lui dit Novak en essayant de ne pas mettre trop de froideur dans sa voix.

Entendant le professeur, Dean rentra alors, la boule au ventre, il en avait assez de se prendre la tête avec ce type.

"-Joy s'est enfuie. Dit-il une fois à l'intérieur.

"-Oh ! Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est partie chasser, c'est son heure de repas.

Dean sourit en se tournant vers la porte, se remémorant son départ subit en un bond.

"-Pratique un animal de compagnie qui se nourrit lui même.

Novak sourit à son tour.

"-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit dépendante de moi, car je vais repartir... _et elle ne pourra pas me suivre..._ Finit-il tout bas.

"-Merde c'est vrai... Elle n'est pas trop imprégnée ?

Novak releva un sourcil, étonné qu'il utilise ce mot.

"-Elle l'est oui, beaucoup... j'espère quand même qu'elle ne l'est pas trop pour pouvoir rester seule une fois que je... qu'on sera partis...

Dean croisa son regard, le malaise entre eux était palpable, ils étaient définitivement pas partis du bon pied tous les deux.

Et tout à coup, Dean sourit et un petit air amusé sur le visage, il passa le seuil pour ressortir.

Novak le regarda partir en fronçant le front, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait, il n'avait rien dit de mal, qu'est ce qui lui prenait encore ?

Et Dean frappa trois coups contre le chambranle de la porte avant de re-rentrer, tout sourire.

"-Professeur Novak je présume ! Dit-il en venant vers lui. Bonsoir. Je suis Dean Winchester, je viens vous apporter votre caisse de matériel Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Novak, amusé, répondit à son sourire et n'oubliant pas son état, prit sa main, sans trop la serrer, pour ne pas lui faire mal.

"-Castiel Novak ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Dean Winchester. Et je vous remercie de m'avoir apporté cette caisse.

Dean sourit, leur poignée de main durant plus longtemps qu'une poignée de main conventionnelle.

"-Je n'ai qu'une parole, même un glissement de terrain ne m'aurait pas empêché de vous livrer. Dit-il amusé.

Puis, ils récupérèrent leurs mains, ne se quittant pas des yeux, tellement que ça en devint gênant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, mais ils étaient comme accrochés.

C'est finalement Dean qui coupa le contact en détournant la tête pour regarder autour de lui.

"-Par contre. Poursuivit-il. Auriez vous un petit peu de place pour le voyageur égaré que je suis ?

"-Mais bien sûr, toute la place que vous voulez.

"-OK, parce qu'il parait que j'en ai prit pour cinq moi, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

"-Vous... Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre pour reprendre un air sérieux. Vous ne me dérangez pas.

Dean le regarda du coin de l'oeil avant de tourner son visage vers lui.

"-Merci...

Castiel acquiesça.

"-Mais j'y pense. Dit Dean. Pour les vivres... vous ne devez avoir des réserves que pour une personne seule !

"-Non c'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, il y a tout ce qu'il faut aux alentours, viande, poisson, fruits... eau... tout ce qu'il faut.

"-OK

"-En parlant de ça... que diriez vous de manger un morceau ?

"-Avec plaisir, je n'ai rien avalé de la journée et j'ai une faim de loup.

"-J'ai rien à vous proposer de très folichon pour ce soir par contre, ce sera très frugal.

"-C'est pas grave, ça ira.

Castiel garnit alors la table de divers mets locaux, fruits, fromage, pain, viande séchée et ils s'installèrent à table.

Dean regarda, curieux, certaines choses qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, très intéressé par la découverte de nouvelles saveurs.

"-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un fruit dans un grand panier de feuilles tressée et garnit de fruits de toutes les couleurs.

Le fruit, étrange, rouge orangé duquel dépassait une grosse graine courbée était bien mur et parfumé.

"-C'est le cajù... c'est la noix de cajou sous sa forme originelle.

"-Wow, j'aurais jamais imaginé la noix de cajou comme ça, mais bon je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé... et c'est bon ?

"-Goûtez-y. Dit Castiel, un sourire en coin.

Et quand Dean porta le fruit à sa bouche, le gout étonnant de caramel, mêlé à la saveur de fruit exotique, le surpris.

"-C'est vachement bon !

"-C'est vrai. J'aime beaucoup aussi... Ca c'est le Camu Camu. Ajouta-t-il en lui montrant un petit fruit ressemblant à une petite prune de couleur bordeaux... Celui là, qui ressemble un peu à une pomme de terre, c'est le Taperebà, son goût ressemble à celui de la mangue, mais le noyau est très gros, ne croquez pas dedans trop rapidement ! Vous vous casseriez facilement une dent... là, la goyave.. Bon là, l'ananas, la banane rose et là, c'est la cocona, la tomate d'Amazonie. Précisa-t-il en lui montrant un petit fruit orange sombre qu'il prit et croqua avec gourmandise.

"-Et tout ça, pousse dans les environs ? Dit Dean en observant sa bouche malgré lui.

"-Oui, plus ou moins loin, mais certains, dont la goyave et les bananes roses me sont apportés par la tribu à qui appartiennent ces terres et qui ne vivent jamais trop loin d'ici.

"-Ils bougent ?

"-Oui. Ce sont les Waïwaïs. Ils déplacent leur campement régulièrement. Ils me rapportent souvent des vivres... des fruits frais, des fruits secs, du porc sauvage, du singe, du manioc, du riz...

"-C'est ce qu'on appelle de supers voisins !

"-Oui, ils me protègent aussi. Il est certain qu'ils savent que vous êtes là.

"-Ils savent ?... Ils vous protègent ? Protège de quoi ?

"-Je ne sais pas trop, d'un peu de tout, des menaces humaines, animales et aussi psychiquement je suppose...

"-Ils ont un chaman...

"-Oui.

De nouveau, Castiel resta interdit devant la culture de son vis à vis qu'il avait vraiment prit pour un imbécile et un paresseux dès le premier regard. Il s'était bien trompé et il était agréablement étonné... très agréablement... et il se surprit à l'observer plus en détail, il était vraiment plus appétissant que ce qu'il y avait sur la table et...

"-Vous ne mangez pas ? Demanda Dean qui surprit son regard sur lui.

"-Hein ? Heu si !

Coupant alors un bout de fromage pour lui, il leva les yeux sur Dean.

"-Vous en voulez ?

"-Oui merci... C'est du meia cura ?

"-Oui.

"-Génial ! Dit-il en prenant le bout de fromage que lui tendait à présent le professeur, avant de croquer dedans les yeux fermés. _Délicieux..._

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre en le regardant faire... avant de se reprendre très vite.

_"Qu'est ce qui te prend bon sang ! Y'a une demie heure t'avais envie de lui foutre ton poing dans la gueule et maintenant ça ?_ Se dit-il en pensant à cette chose en lui qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des lustres.

"-Mais dites moi, ce fromage est industriel !

"-Industriel ?

"-Non enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'est pas fabriqué dans la jungle, il vient de la ville ce fromage et c'est une denrée périssable, comment vous l'avez eu si vous n'avez pas accès à la civilisation ?

"-Ce sont les Waïwaïs qui me l'ont donné.

"-Les Waiwais ? Mais ils vont en ville alors !

"-Oui, ils ont leurs "Ravitailleurs de ville" comme ils disent, c'est une petite délégation de leur tribu qui fait la navette entre leur camp et la ville pour y trouver divers choses qu'ils n'ont pas la possibilité d'avoir autrement.

"-Ils vont en ville ?

"-Oui.

"-Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Ils pourraient me ramener à la civilisation eux !

"-Non...

"-Comment ça non ?

"-Le... c'est pas un truc de fillette, ils on un rit'..

"-**QUOI ?** L'interrompit Dean en se levant brusquement.

Castiel le regarda surpris.

"**-Non mais où on va là ? Je rêve ! Je ne... Qui vous autorise à me juger ? **

"-Mais non je...

"-**Vous vous prenez pour qui en fait ? Pour le roi de la jungle ? J'ai ramené votre caisse de merde jusqu'ici !...**

"-Mais là n'est pas la question...

"-**...si on peut accéder à la ville à pied, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas les suivre.**

"-Vous ne pouvez pas.

"-On verra ça ! Dit-il en se dirigeant rageur vers son lit, sous le regard incrédule de Castiel qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour qu'il se calme, il comprenait ses moindres paroles de travers. Ce type était décidément d'un ego et d'une susceptibilité à fleur de peau.

Assis sur son lit, Dean défit ses rangers avant de se coucher sur ses draps.

"-Vous devriez vous mettre sous le voile. Dit Castiel.

"-Foutez moi la paix ! Dit l'autre, qui lui tournait le dos, couché face au mur.

"-Comme vous voulez... Dit alors Castiel en secouant la tête.

_"Et bien... la trêve aura été de courte durée..."_ Se dit-il en débarrassant la table.

Puis, il travailla une petite heure, en particulier à sa classification des derniers insectes rampants rencontrés, jusqu'à ce que Joy rentre.

Retirant alors ses bottes, il se débarrassa de son pantalon, changea de tee-shirt et dressa les arceaux au dessus de son lit afin de se glisser sous le voile anti moustiques imprégné.

Puis, il baissa l'intensité de la lumière et restant tourné vers Dean, il se surprit encore à le détailler. C'était définitivement un très bel homme et son mauvais caractère n'y changeait rien du tout... détaillant plus précisément son vis à vis, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos musclé bien mis en évidence par ce tee-shirt noir moulant son corps.. glissant encore pour observer ses hanches, assez fines, enserrées par sa ceinture et ses...

Fermant les yeux, il souffla avant de se tourner de l'autre coté.

_"Arrête de faire ça !_" Se dit-il en pensées.

Au milieu de la pièce, Joy regarda alors un à un les deux hommes endormis et finit par se coucher entre les deux lits en lâchant un long grognement délicat, comme un soupir de découragement.

* * *

**Voilà voilà voilà ! ^^**

**Cette longue journée de merde prend fin.**

**Demain sera un autre jour... **

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ? **


	3. Chapter 3 la plus belle journée

**_Petite nouveauté, le journal de bord de Novak. _****_Il résumera toujours la journée précédente. Ici par exemple c'est la journée de Castiel ou Dean est arrivé, mais depuis le matin, avant qu'il soit là. _****_Bref, ou je publierai toujours un journal avant chaque début de journée, ou alors, justement ils me permettront de sauter des journées en les résumant ainsi... on verra... ^^ Dans tous les cas, en pages journal ou en chapitres, dans cette fic, je vous raconterai TOUTES les journées que Castiel et Dean passeront ensemble, jour après jour sans la moindre exception._**

**.**

* * *

**JOURNAL DE BORD DU PROFESSEUR NOVAK**

* * *

.

_17 avril 2014_

.

* * *

**MATIN**

* * *

_*J'ai été réveillé par des singes hurleurs_

_C'est étrange, ils ne viennent pas dans cette zone normalement_

_Il faudra que je m'entretienne de ça avec Akawaio._

_*Travaux prévus pour ce matin : _

_-déplacer le radeau sur 20 mètres vers l'ouest pour être le plus près possible du Kapokier émergent._

_En espérant en pas y trouver les singes en train de faire du __trampoline_

_-réparer le convertisseur solaire... essayer (ce mot est plus juste)_

_Pourquoi j'ai fais entomologie moi ? Ah oui parce que je suis nul en électronique ! Je suis maudit ! _

_-relâcher l'Adelpha et l'Anartia que j'ai fini de croquer_

_-cueillir les sapotes au nord du camp. Elle sont mûres !_

__Le ciel a une drôle de couleur, je pense que ça va être le déluge cet après midi ! j'espère que la Mazaruni river ne va pas déborder jusqu'ici !_ _

* * *

**MIDI**

* * *

_*Papillons relâchés_

_*Déplacement du radeau ok !_

_Problème ! Impossible d'avancer plus de 15 mètres à cause du boudin crevé._

_Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de boucher cet accroc !_

_*Toujours pas de nouvelles de Singer ! _

_17 jours de retard ça ne lui ressemble pas ! _

_J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux, ça m'inquiète sérieusement ! _

_*Le convertisseur est mort !_

_Je vais devoir me contenter des lampes solaires portables en espérant qu'elles ne me lâchent pas à leur tour._

_Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionnera aussi bien, je verrai ça cette nuit en tendant ma toile._

_*Plus de sapotes ! _

_Les singes hurleurs étaient là pour elles à première vue. Tant pis pour moi._

_Par contre ils sont repartis. Tant mieux pour moi !_

_*Pas de cueillette je vais donc aller pécher et tester le filet que le petit Pibah a fait pour moi, avec un peu de chance je ramènerai quelque chose pour une fois._

_.../..._

_J'ai été à la pèche aux ouassous et je dois dire que le filet de Pibah est très efficace ! Ca marchait tellement bien que dans mon engouement je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'en avais péché autant ! Je vais en manger pendant des jours ! Mais bon, ça m'évitera de taper dans mes réserves !_

_Je vais les faire comme m'a montré une des femmes de Akawaio. Irana les fait avec du lait de coco et des coconas et c'est un délice, si je ne me rate pas, ce soir je vais me régaler ! _

_.../..._

__18h30 : _Ca y est ! Comme je l'avais prévu il pleut quelque chose de bien ! Et ce depuis plus d'une heure ! _

_Je me demande s'il faut que je vide la tente au cas où la crue monte jusqu'ici ! _

_J'attend encore une heure et j'aviserai selon_

* * *

**SOIR**

* * *

_Journée de merde ! Journée de merde ! _

_Oui je l'écris deux fois parce qu'a part à la pèche cet après midi, j'ai vraiment j'ai eu la poisse aujourd'hui ! _

_*La livraison de Singer est arrivée ! Mais étrangement, il n'est pas venu en personne, il a envoyé un autre à sa place !_

_Son livreur a bien faillit tuer Joy, il nie mais j'étais là et je sais ce que j'ai vu ! _

_Problème ! Le gars est coincé ici avec moi !_

_A cause de la pluie torrentielle et plus longue que la normale de cet après midi, sa voiture à été emportée par un glissement de terrain sur la route le menant ici, il a eu de la chance ! Mais plus de route, plus de véhicule, il ne peut plus repartir, je ne vois pas quoi faire pour lui !_

_Donc : 17 avril 2014 : Arrivée de Monsieur Dean Winchester au camps Akawaio !_

_J'ai dû soigner ses mains qui s'étaient abîmées pendant le transport de ma caisse qu'il a dû porter à bouts de bras, je vais devoir surveiller ça, elles seront sûrement gonflées demain, on verra ! _

_Il m'exaspère déjà !_

_J'ai perdu une occasion d'attraper le Glasswing à cause de lui ! _

_Mais à coté de ça, Joy semble l'apprécier beaucoup et elle me regarde de travers depuis qu'il est là, elle me fait des infidélités_

_../.._

_C'est faux ! C'est pas de sa faute si le Glasswing s'est envolé... il s'est envolé c'est tout..._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne sur lui, c'est pas de sa faute non plus s'il est bloqué ici et il n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de tirer sur Joy..._

_Il m'exaspère mais il me... non c'est hors sujet !_

_Il croit pouvoir rejoindre la ville en suivant les ravitailleurs de ville des Waïwaïs ! _

_J'ai voulu lui expliquer que c'était pas possible... enfin... sauf s'il se moque de sa belle gueule après tout il fait ce qu'il veut, mais il a pas voulu m'écouter !_

_Mais il va falloir que j'arrive à lui parler de leur rituel d'intégration avant qu'il fasse le con et qu'il se retrouve défiguré à vie en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! _

_Il écoute pas quand on lui parle ! Il est exaspérant ! _

_Il s'est d'ailleurs couché sans se protéger des moustiques et m'a envoyé balader quand je lui ai dis de se mettre sous le voile ! _

_Tant pis pour lui, c'est pas moi qui chanterai demain !_

_Heureusement que j'ai le baume des femmes d'Akawaio pour soulager les démangeaisons sinon demain Monsieur Winchester risque de me pousser à m'initier au meurtre sur sa personne avec son humeur que je prévois exécrable quand les multiples piqûres vont le rendre fou_

_EN BREF ! 17 avril 2014 : Une journée de merde ! _

_Ce soir je n'ai pas tendu ma toile, pas d'humeur, je verrai ca demain !_

_Derniers rampants classés ! _

_Demain je devrai aussi essayer de trouver le moyen de boucher l'accroc dans le boudin du radeau ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! _

_._

_Professeur Castiel NOVAK, _

_fin du 199ème jour_

_Toujours sain de corps et d'esprit_

_Nota Bene : ... espérons que ça dure ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la première journée que Dean et Castiel vont passer ensemble, première journée d'un quotidien qui va devoir s'installer et qui ne sera pas de tout repos pour nos deux doux idiots... vous allez découvrir un Dean paranoïaque malgré lui et un Castiel si différent en réalité, de ce mec bourru qu'il laisse paraître aux premiers abords quand un étranger pénètre sur son territoire, mais je n'en dis pas plus vous verrez par vous même... Bonne lecture en tout cas et à tout en bas :-)**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**"Premier jour de cohabitation"**

* * *

.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, fut la silhouette de son colocataire forcé, toujours recouvert de ce voile anti-moustiques qu'il avait déposé sur lui dans la nuit.

Il n'avait pas pu.

Le laisser se faire dévorer pas ces saletés de moustiques femelles suceuses de sang toute la nuit, malgré l'animosité entre eux, leur dernière prise de bec, il n'avait pas pu s'y résigner.

Il se serait fais piquer tout le corps et Dieu sait que ces petites voraces amazoniennes, laissaient derrière elles, des boutons et des démangeaisons atroces.

Tout ce qu'il y aurait gagné, c'est qu'il se serait griffé à sang durant son sommeil.

Sans parler de son humeur, quand il aurait été obligé de lui dire et répéter d'arrêter de se gratter tout au long de la journée, alors que son esprit n'aurait eu que cette envie...

Alors voilà !

Quand Dean s'était frappé le bras pour la quatrième fois à cause des premières attaques, il s'était levé de son lit et avait sortit un voile neuf de son emballage, pour l'en recouvrir entièrement des pieds à la tête, avant de se recoucher.

.

Sortant de ses pensées, Castiel faufila sa main gauche sous la lisière de son voile pour la baisser jusqu'à la tête de Joy, couchée au sol près de lui et comme chaque matin, il lui grattouilla les oreilles en baillant.

Joy bailla alors à son tour de le voir faire et il rit doucement avant de repousser les arceaux d'au dessus de lui jusqu'à ses pieds pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

Joy se leva elle aussi et s'assied face à lui pour poser sa tête sur son genou, réclamant ses "papouilles du matin".

Ils avaient leurs rituels à présent tous les deux..._ pas imprégnée... Pfff bien sûr qu'elle l'était.._._trop.._. Castiel prit donc sa tête entre ses deux mains pour de plus amples grattouilles qui firent ronronner fort l'animal, qui bailla de nouveau de contentement.

Puis, après une dernière caresse sur sa tête, il enfila son pantalon de la veille, prit ses chaussures à la main, des chaussettes, une serviette, son savon et se leva pour prendre directement la direction de la douche !

.

Quand il eut finit de se... "rafraîchir", il s'habilla rapidement et retourna dans la paillote en ébouriffant ses cheveux toujours quelque peu mouillés.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il rangea sa serviette et son savon silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller son coloc', remit son lit en ordre et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine.

Il avait besoin d'un grand café, bien corsé, il avait du boulot aujourd'hui, il se devait d'être en forme ! Et bien réveillé !

Sortant alors une boite en plastique marron contenant du café torréfié et moulu finement par les femmes de la tribu Waïwaï, le meilleur café du monde, il en mit une dose dans un filtre, puis, finalement la doubla quand il se dit que Dean était certainement un buveur de café lui aussi et fit chauffer de l'eau sur un petit réchaud.

Une fois l'eau frémissante, il fit alors passer son café, humant avec impatience la douce odeur de ce carburant qui lui était plus que nécessaire.

Puis, quand il eut terminé, il allait s'en servir un gobelet quand il se souvint tout à coup de la caisse apportée par son coloc' la veille.

Sortant alors précipitamment, il courru vers la tente, attrapa à la volée un pied de biche rangé dans une caisse où il rangeait divers outils craignant la rouille et se dirigea vers la sainte caisse qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Tout ça sous le regard de Joy qui le regardait du haut des marches de la paillote avec incrédulité.

Ouvrant donc sa caisse en trois effets de levier de son pied de biche, il ôta rapidement le couvercle et la vit tout de suite.

Une grosse boite en plastique blanc dans laquelle Singer avait rangé avec soin quelques trois kilos de petits cubes de sucre de canne, rien que pour lui.

"-_Aaahh..._ Fit-il en la sortant avant de reposer le couvercle sur la caisse._ Bobby Singer vous êtes mon sauveur._ Finit-il à haute voix en reprenant à grand pas, le chemin de la paillote, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et sa boite sous le bras.

Car oui !

Castiel Novak avait un vilain péché à expier... Il était accroc au sucre !

Et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de guérir de cette addiction !

Ca faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'il avait utilisé le dernier morceau de sa précédente livraison et ce jour là, il avait hésité.

Singer ne le livrerait pas avant une semaine et il savait qu'il allait y penser à chaque seconde.

Alors quand le jour de la livraison arriva et que Singer ne vint jamais, ni le jour suivant, ni ceux d'après, ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve.

Bien sûr, à la place, il mangeait d'autres choses sucrées, des fruits en majeure partie, mais, juste l'idée de savoir qu'il n'avait pas de sucre, l'empêchait d'être rassasié par ces petites doses, il était littéralement en manque.

Et à plusieurs reprises, il s'était giflé mentalement tellement il se faisait honte à lui même. Comment pouvait-on être en manque d'une bêtise pareille ?

Et puis contre toute attente, l'arrivée de son nouveau coloc' lui avait complètement fait oublier que le sucre était justement dans cette caisse qu'il lui avait apporté... C'était complètement dingue !

Et du coup il avait passé ses nerfs sur lui !

Oui il était exaspérant.. mais quand même !

_"Bravo Novak !_ Se dit-il en pensées en entrant dans la paillote.

Jetant alors un coup d'oeil à son colocataire, il vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, dormant toujours à poings fermés en silence.

Puis, il posa la boite de sucre sur la table et ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour se servir un grand gobelet de café, avant de s'asseoir à la table et d'y jeter un, puis, deux, puis, un troisième petit cube de sucre... il allait faire une exception et ne pas se restreindre pour cette ultime fois.

En plus les restrictions allaient être encore plus serrées, vu qu'ils étaient deux à présent et rien que d'y penser, il grogna.

Il se dit alors qu'il lui faudrait une autre addiction, mais laquelle ?

Dean bougea légèrement à cet instant, Castiel tourna la tête dans sa direction et ses yeux y restèrent scotchés un instant, alors qu'il se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue, perdu dans ses pensées et il finit par se gifler mentalement en secouant la tête, avant de détourner les yeux de ce mec.

_"Novak t'as du boulot ! Bouge toi au lieu de rêver !_ Se dit-il en buvant sa dernière gorgée d'or noir, très sucrée, avec une immense satisfaction.

Puis, après quelques notes dans son journal de bord pour la matinée, il mit quelques morceaux de viande de singe séchée, quelques coconas et une banane rose dans un petit sac de toile qu'il fourra dans un sac à dos où son matériel habituel était déjà et il sortit de la paillote.

"-Allez ! On y va Joy ! Dit-il en se retournant vers le puma... qui n'était pas derrière lui.

Fronçant le front, il regarda partout s'il la voyait. Avait-elle pris de l'avance ? Non.

Et il finit par retourner à l'intérieur de la paillote où il la trouva assise face à lui.

"-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Viens !_

Joy grogna alors légèrement en tournant la tête vers son colocataire endormis.

Et là ce fut comme une évidence.

"-_Oh ! Je vois, c'est vrai, tu as raison._

Castiel prit alors la direction de son bureau, une feuille de papier où il griffonna quelques lignes et une fois terminé, il la posa sur la table avant de la reprendre en pouffant silencieusement pour y ajouter quelques mots, puis, il la reposa sur la table avec un gobelet dessus pour que la note ne s'envole pas.

"-_Voilà ! Je lui laisse un mot. C'est bon maintenant ? Tu viens ?_

Joy se leva alors et sortit devant lui.

Novak secoua la tête amusé, puis, jetant préalablement un dernier coup d'oeil à son coloc', il sortit à son tour.

* * *

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, il était parfaitement conscient de où il se trouvait, mais sa vision était troublée par quelque chose.

Voulant amener sa main gauche devant son visage pour voir l'heure, il se rendit compte que ce qui troublait sa vue était un voile anti-moustique, imprégné de produit, vu l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Tirant finalement dessus, il le fit descendre le long de sa tête, puis jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en dégager ses bras.

Là, il s'assied sur son lit et regarda sa montre, 10H40, regardant ensuite autour de lui et le lit de l'autre coté de la pièce qu'il trouva vide, il constata qu'il était seul, pas de Novak, pas de puma.

Dégageant ses pieds du voile sous lequel ils se trouvaient toujours, il s'assied au bord du lit et enfila ses rangers sans les lacer, avant de se lever.

S'étirant alors des pieds à la tête, il constata qu'il n'avait mal nul part et en fut surpris, car à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans un nouveau lit, son corps avait tendance à lui faire ressentir son mécontentement.

Mais là rien ! Et il en fut on ne peut plus satisfait.

Par contre ses mains, elles, étaient un peu raides et boursouflées, ce qui n'était pas des plus agréable.

Puis, il avisa une note se trouvant sur la table.

Faisant alors un pas, il vit que ça lui était adressé et ôtant le gobelet qui était posé dessus tout en frottant machinalement son avant bras gauche contre sa hanche, il se mit à lire :

_Monsieur Winchester_

Et bien... Se dit-il. Novak était bien conventionnel !

_Ayant quelques tâches à accomplir __qui ne peuvent être exécutées_

_que le matin à la fraîche, __Je n'ai pu attendre votre réveil_

_Je suis donc parti, __Joy est avec moi_

_(enfin, c'est ce qui est prévu, m__ais comme depuis hier elle me fait des infidélités...)_

_Je reviendrai dans environ 4H, d__onc vers midi_

_Il y a du café frais sur le réchaud_

_Mangez à votre guise._

_Et si vous le désirez, __Il y a une douche rudimentaire dehors_

_(à la gauche de la paillote)_

_Par contre ne sortez surtout pas du camp ! _

_Et ne tirez pas sur tout ce qui bouge !_

_C.N._

En lisant cette dernière phrase, Dean grogna en fronçant le front, mécontent. Puis...

_._

_PS : Ne faites pas cette Tête Dean !_

_Mon dernier conseil était une blague ! _

Dean sourit en secouant la tête, amusé, ce mec avait vraiment un grain !

.

Puis, son sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres, il reposa la feuille sur la table, y récupéra le gobelet et s'empressa de se servir un grand café sans le faire chauffer, il n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment froid.

S'installant ensuite à la table, il but tranquillement ce café qu'il trouva particulièrement bon, sûrement même le meilleur café qu'il n'ai jamais bu.

Rêvant tout éveillé et frottant encore son avant bras gauche contre sa jambe, en attendant que la caféine fasse son oeuvre, curieux, il souleva le couvercle d'une boite en plastique blanc se trouvant au milieu de la table pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de sucre, il relâcha le couvercle et se leva pour sortir finir son café assis sur les marches de la paillote.

Une fois assis, il frotta de nouveau machinalement son bras gauche contre la toile rêche de son pantalon, le long de sa cuisse et finit par jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qui le démangeait comme ça.

Et il grogna d'y trouver trois gros boutons de moustiques, qui, rien que de les regarder, se mirent à le démanger encore plus.

Frottant alors énergiquement son bras contre son genoux en grimaçant, il finit par stopper à cause de la brûlure provoquée par la friction.

Puis, regardant de nouveau son bras, il soupira de dépit en constant que l'échauffement avait rendu les piqûres rouges et brillantes.

Quelle connerie de ne pas avoir écouté Novak la veille quand il lui avait dis de se mettre sous le voile de protection ! Se dit-il en repensant soudainement qu'il s'était réveillé dessous.

Il allait devoir le remercier pour ça. Pensa-t-il en se grattant encore et toujours.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été s'il s'était fais piquer partout par ces saletés... piqué dans le dos...

"-_Winchester c'que tu peux être con des fois !_ Se dit-il à haute voix à cette dernière pensée.

Puis, secouant la tête, il se releva en buvant sa dernière gorgée de café et retourna à l'intérieur.

Prendre une douche ! Voilà une bonne idée ! Ca le soulagerait peut-être de ses démangeaisons et de ses mains raidies.

Posant sa tasse sur la table, il se dirigea alors vers son sac.

Le posant tout d'abord sur son lit, il l'ouvrit rapidement et le vida petit à petit en triant ses affaires qu'il posait en piles sur ses draps, en se disant qu'il allait aller secouer son sac maculé de boue sèche dehors et que ça ne serait pas du luxe.

Une fois le grand sac marin vidé, il sortit donc pour le nettoyer et vérifia en même temps où était la douche dont Novak lui parlait dans son mot, en longeant l'avancée qui faisait le tour de la paillote et constata qu'il s'agissait bien de la petite cabine qu'il avait repéré comme telle à son arrivée la veille.

Puis, revenant à l'intérieur, il prit, pantalon, boxer et chaussettes propres, une serviette et son savon avant de ressortit pour aller se laver.

.

La douche, effectivement rudimentaire, était constituée de quatre parois dont la porte, faites de branches encadrant un astucieux tissage de feuilles.

De grandes feuilles étaient aussi posées sur le sol, devant et à l'intérieur de la douche pour constituer un tapis et éviter d'avoir les pieds dans la boue.

Tandis que le système de douche lui-même était un simple pommeau à filtre muni d'une chaîne, surplombé d'un énorme container suspendu et ouvert sur le dessus pour récupérer l'eau de pluie... qui ne manquait pas dans le coin.

Une cabine exiguë soit ! Mais dans laquelle on pouvait bouger aisément quand même et même une petite tablette faite de quelques branches traversant le coin droit, permettait de poser son savon et un crochet à la porte, permettait, lui, de laisser ses vêtements et serviette au sec à l'extérieur, tout en restant accessibles de l'intérieur.

Oui, cette petite douche rudimentaire était bien astucieuse et Dean en félicita silencieusement Novak, l'habile bricoleur qui s'était bien cassé la tête pour se simplifier la vie.

Retirant ensuite ses chaussures, chaussettes et tee-shirt à l'extérieur et s'enferma dans la douche pour finir de se déshabiller rapidement.

Puis, levant la tête sur le pommeau et le grand container au dessus de lui, il grimaça en grognant...

Oh non les premières secondes n'allaient pas être agréables il le savait.

Souriant alors en serrant les dents, les yeux clos, il finit par tirer sur la chaîne et comme prévu, dès que l'eau, pas froide mais loin d'être chaude, atteignit sa peau il ne put retenir un râle de mécontentement.

Puis, soufflant, sans bouger, il attendit que son corps s'habitue à la température de l'eau, quelque peu en retrait sur le coté pour que la peau fragile de son dos ne le fasse trop souffrir... Cette peau brûlée, cicatrisée mais restée fragile et sensible qui était sienne à présent et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Une fois la température devenue quelque peu supportable, il coinça la chaîne dans un crochet spécialement conçu à cet effet pour se libérer les mains.

Il se lava rapidement corps puis cheveux avec son savon neutre auquel il s'était habitué à présent, mais qui, pensa-t-il, s'il ne pouvait pas retourner à la ville avec les Waïwaïs, n'allait certainement pas tenir cinq mois ! Et le moment viendrait où à défaut d'autre chose, il devrait se contenter d'eau... il n'allait certainement pas demander un truc pareil à Novak !

Se rinçant ensuite tout aussi rapidement, il décrocha la chaîne pour arrêter l'eau et attrapa sa serviette pendue à l'extérieur en passant son bras par dessus la porte.

Une fois sec, il attrapa son pantalon, en sortir son boxer qu'il avait glissé dans la poche et les enfila avant de sortir de la cabine.

Il mit ensuite ses chaussettes, glissa ses pieds dans ses rangers toujours sans les lacer et récupérant ses effets personnels, il retourna à la paillote en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de quelques gouttes qui perlaient toujours à ses cheveux.

.

Et Dean montait les escaliers pour rentrer quand Castiel pénétra dans le camp.

Dean ne le vit pas et rentra, mais Castiel qui l'avait aperçu torse nu avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'intérieur, regretta un instant de ne pas avoir marché un peu plus vite pour avoir la chance de le voir ainsi de plus près.

Fermant les yeux, il secoua la tête exaspéré par lui même.

"-_Arrête de délirer Novak._ Se dit-il à voix basse.

Joy, quant à elle, qui avait elle aussi vu Dean en arrivant dans le camp, accéléra alors le pas et dépassa Castiel avant de se diriger vers la paillote en trottinant gaiement et d'y entrer en un saut souple du bas de l'escalier jusqu'à la porte.

.

Dean se retourna vivement en entendant le léger son émit par les grosses pattes de velours du puma qui entrait derrière lui et se figea.

Joy vint alors jusqu'à Dean, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre au cas où il se serait agit d'un autre puma et quand elle fut tout près de lui, elle se frotta en ondulant son corps et sa longue queue tout autour de ses jambes.

Rassuré immédiatement sur l'identité de l'animal, Dean s'accroupit alors et lui grattouilla la tête, faisant ronronner l'animal.

"-Et bien ! Tu es contente de me voir toi ! Dit-il.

"-Elle vous aime bien c'est indéniable. Dit alors la voix de Castiel qui venait d'entrer.

Dean qui avait relevé les yeux sur lui en l'entendant, les baissa de nouveau sur Joy en souriant.

"-Elle est vraiment magnifique. Dit-il.

Castiel sourit à son tour, les détaillant lui et l'animal, mais surtout lui, lui qui n'avait toujours pas enfilé de tee-shirt et exposait innocemment son corps à ses yeux qui n'avaient de cesse de le dévorer.

Ce corps bronzé, ce corps musclé et qui, même s'il était abîmé par-ci par-là aux épaules et au torse, n'avait rien à envier aux gravures de mode.

Puis, Dean releva les yeux sur Castiel et voyant son regard posé sur lui, il réalisa tout à coup qu'il n'avait pas fini de s'habiller.

"-Oh ! Pardon... Dit-il en se relevant précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas être impoli. Ajouta-t-il en reculant vers son lit une main sur son torse.

"-Impoli ? Dit Castiel en se détournant pour sortir ce qu'il n'avait pas mangé, de son sac.

"-Je ... c'est juste que les gens... Dit Dean en se tournant vers son lit pour prendre son tee-shirt et le mettre rapidement. Les gens préfèrent en principe...

Castiel se retourna alors vers lui en ne comprenant pas et eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir son dos et cette immense cicatrice qui le traversait avant qu'elle ne soit dissimulée par son tee-shirt, mais qui lui fit sauter le coeur et le laissa figé sur place, ses mains en suspend au dessus du panier de fruits où la banane qu'il tenait tomba d'elle même.

Une fois décent, Dean se retourna et grattouilla de nouveau la tête de Joy qui était assise devant lui avant de relever les yeux sur Castiel.

Le voyant sans réaction, il fronça le front.

"-Heu... Ca va ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet devant sa mine défaite.

"-Hein ? Heu... Oui... oui ça va... Dit Castiel en secouant la tête, reprenant enfin le cours du temps. Je pensais à autre chose ne faites pas attention. Ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête vers le panier de fruits, dont il arrangea machinalement quelques bananes et goyaves pour se donner une contenance, l'esprit rempli de questions, de peine pour lui et de colère contre lui même, qui le comparait à une gravure de mode quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ce mec avait visiblement vécu des choses pénibles et devait être bien loin des futilités qui lui traversaient la tête depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui la veille.

Observant Castiel et ses épaules voûtées un moment, ne comprenant décidément pas le personnage et ses changements d'humeur soudain, Dean haussa les épaules et se détourna pour s'occuper de ses affaires qui étaient toujours éparpillées sur son lit pour les remettre dans son sac dans un ordre pratique.

Puis, immobilisant son geste, alors qu'il allait remettre une pile de tee-shirt dans son sac, il se tourna de nouveau vers Castiel qui avait traversé la pièce et tournait les pages d'un cahier sur son bureau.

Regardant ses mains agir, il ne fit pas attention à leur propriétaire qui venait de tourner la tête vers lui en stoppant son feuilletage.

C'est quand il se rendit compte que ses mains sur lesquelles il était fixé ne bougeaient plus, qu'il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Novak également posés sur lui.

Se fixant sans rien dire, ni faire le moindre mouvement, ils sentirent tous deux leurs coeur danser sur un autre rythme, ils savaient tous deux que l'autre leur faisait de l'effet, mais c'est gênés autant l'un que l'autre qu'ils détournèrent le regard pour ne pas incommoder leur vis-à-vis.

Et Dean se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il parte d'ici, tandis que Castiel se morigénait intérieurement d'être tombé sous le charme du premier venu, comme si son long isolement l'avait changé en un pervers en manque.

"_Et c'est pas parce qu'il te plait qu'il est gay aussi espèce de crétin !_ Se dit-il en serrant les dents, énervé contre lui même.

Dean, lui, ne voulait rien savoir, rien approfondir, ne pas chercher, il ne voulait plus personne dans sa vie, ni même juste dans son lit, depuis qu'une nana, la première après l'accident, quelques mois plus tôt, l'avait regardé avec dégoût quand elle avait glissé ses mains sous ses fringues et sentit la peau abîmée de son dos, avant de se sauver horrifiée, en regardant ses mains comme si elles étaient sales.

Un dégoût qui lui avait fait mal, un rejet qu'il ne voulait plus connaître et qui faisait peut-être de lui un sauvage frustré, mais il préférait à présent être seul, que de revoir ce regard d'horreur et de dégoût posé sur lui. Plus jamais ! Jamais !

Son esprit déjà troublé par l'accident lui même, cette expérience l'avait traumatisé.

Alors même si... NON ! ...Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse envahir par quoi que ce soit pour ce type... à choisir il préférait le détester ! Il faisait ainsi depuis des mois maintenant dès le moindre signe d'intérêt de son corps pour un autre et ce n'était pas sorcier. Frustrant, mais pas compliqué.

Reposant alors son attention sur ce qu'il faisait précédemment, il finit de ranger ses affaires dans son sac sans un mot et Castiel s'assied à son bureau pour écrire dans un de ses carnets rouges qui lui servait de journal de bord pour rapporter ses activités du matin.

.

Une fois ses affaires rangées Dean sortit alors de la paillote pour aller s'asseoir sur les marches et Joy qui était couchée près de Castiel se leva et le suivit à l'extérieur pour se recoucher près de lui, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant.

Leurs regards verts se croisèrent et Dean sourit à l'animal qui ferma les yeux pour reprendre sa sieste là où elle l'avait interrompu.

Visiblement, elle tenait à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Constata Dean amusé, en laçant ses rangers dont la couleur boueuse, lui fit froncer les sourcils de mécontentement.

Puis, descendant ses fesses d'une marche, il posa ses coudes en arrière sur celle du haut en observant les alentours, mais les oreilles concentrées sur les bruits venant de l'intérieur de la paillote.

A en croire les sons qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui, Castiel était affairé à présent à préparer à manger et il se demanda s'il devait lui proposer son aide...

.

De son coté, Castiel avait finit de noter ses actions du matin et n'avait rien marqué dans ses taches à accomplir pour le reste de la journée... il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et n'avait envie de rien... il décida donc de préparer le repas.

Attrapant alors une grande bassine dans laquelle il avait mis sa pèche décortiquée de la vieille à macérer dans un bain de vinaigre, de sel, de poivre, de bois d'Inde en poudre et de paprika, il en sortit les ouassous pour les déposer dans un plat.

Sortant ensuite des oignons sauvages et de l'ail d'un panier, puis, quelques piments ainsi que de la cive sauvage, il éplucha et coupa le tout en petits morceaux rapidement avant de les laisser de coté pour plus tard.

Posant ensuite une grande poêle sur un trio de réchauds que lui avait confectionné Bobby Singer à sa dernière visite, quand il lui avait apporté cette grande poêle, il y versa de l'huile de palme pour y faire revenir les ouassous quand tout à coup une question s'imposa dans son esprit.

Arrêtant alors le feu pour ne pas faire brûler l'huile, il sortit de la paillote.

"-Heu... Dean ?

Dean qui l'avait entendu sortir derrière lui, ne put empêcher son coeur de faire un bond quand la voix de Novak prononça son prénom.

"-Oui ? Dit-il en se tournant, levant les yeux vers lui.

"-J'allais... Mais... Vous aimez les crevettes ?

"-Des crevettes ? Ici ?

"-Oui, des ouassous, des crevettes d'eau douce.

"-J'adore les crevettes...de mer...normalement... donc... je pense qu'elles devraient me plaire aussi.

"-Aaah tant mieux ! Dit Castiel dans un sourire. J'en ai péché tellement que...

"-C'est vous qui les avez péché ?

"-Oui, un gamin de la tribu des Waïwaïs m'a fabriqué un filet et je l'ai étrenné hier... et ce fut une pèche miraculeuse...

Dean rit doucement de l'enthousiasme évident de son... coloc'.

"-Il me tarde d'y goûter en tout cas !

Castiel sourit de nouveau.

"-Vous venez de me mettre la pression là... j'espère ne pas foirer ce plat.

"-Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour quelque chose ?

"-Non, ça ira, j'ai juste à faire revenir les ingrédients les uns après les autres.

"-OK.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence... encore... et c'est Joy qui se leva entre eux qui coupa leur fixation.

"-Bon ! Je m'y remets moi !

Dean acquiesça.

"-Ca ne sera pas prêt avant une quarantaine de minutes par contre, si vous voulez grignoter quelque chose en attendant, servez vous...

"-Heu... grignoter non, mais je reprendrais bien un café.

"-Si vous voulez... Dit Castiel en retournant dans la paillote suivit de Joy.

Dean se leva alors et le suivit lui aussi à l'intérieur.

Castiel mit le pot de café sur le petit réchaud immédiatement et Dean fit quelques pas en se grattant le bras, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de lui même et finit par retourner à la porte, s'adosser au chambranle, les bras croisés et regarder Castiel qui avait allumé le feu sous une grande poêle et jetait à présent les crevettes dans l'huile bouillante pour les faire revenir.

Sentant son regard posé sur ses faits et gestes, Castiel resta tout de même concentré sur ses crevettes et le café afin de ne rien faire brûler.

Puis, quand le café fut chaud, Dean alla chercher son gobelet sur la table et Castiel le servit avant de s'en servir un à lui même.

Ouvrant ensuite la boite de sucre, il en prit un et se tourna vers Dean qui buvait déjà une gorgé de son café.

"-Vous ne prenez pas de sucre ?

"-Non, je préfère sans.

"-Vous avez bien de la chance de pouvoir vous en passer. Dit-il en posant son gobelet près du réchaud pour attraper une petite boite métallique dans laquelle se trouvait du curcuma dont il en saupoudra deux grosses cuillères en bois sur les ouassous avant de mélanger le tout.

Dean huma l'odeur appétissante qui commençait à envahir la paillote et s'assied à la table.

"-Comment vont vos mains ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Dean les regarda pour voir.

"-Ca va, elles étaient un peu gonflées et sèches ce matin mais la douche à l'air d'avoir eu un effet apaisant.

"-Tant mieux... Dit Castiel en versant oignons, ail etc. dans sa poêle.

"-Au fait ! Poursuivit Dean. Merci pour le voile anti-moustiques.

Castiel se tourna vers lui un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

"-De rien. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser vous faire bouffer... Les moustiques d'ici son très agressifs la nuit.

"-Ouais je m'en rend bien compte. Dit-il en lui montrant les trois piqûres sur son avant bras gauche.

"-Oh ! Désolé, je n'ai pas réagi assez vite visiblement... Prenez le petit pot en terre là haut au dessus du bureau... Dit-il en lui désignant une petite étagère.

"-Le marron là ? Dit Dean qui s'était tout de suite levé et lui montrait un pot carré de couleur brune.

"-Oui, c'est du baume apaisant que m'ont donné les Waïwaïs, il est d'une efficacité redoutable.

"-Ah cool ! Dit Dean en en prenant un peu sur ses doigts, avant de reposer le pot à sa place.

Puis, étalant la mixture légèrement parfumée sur son bras, il reprit sa place et sentit tout de suite la disparition de ses démangeaisons.

"-Je sens déjà plus rien ! C'est magique ce truc !

"-N'est-ce pas !

Remuant son plat, Castiel se pencha alors au dessus pour se remplir les narines de l'odeur des plus appétissantes qui en ressortait, satisfait que ce soit la même que quand Irana l'avait préparé devant lui.

"-Putain ! Ca sent bon ! Dit Dean tout à coup.

"-J'espère que ça sera aussi bon que l'odeur nous le promet !

"-J'en doute pas une seconde ! Je suis de plus en plus impatient d'y goûter !

Castiel sourit et sentit ses joues chauffer, remerciant le ciel que Dean se soit assis à la table derrière lui et ne le voit pas rougir comme une adolescente flattée.

"-Vous êtes sûr que vous avez pas besoin d'un coup de main ? Un truc à éplucher... non ?

"-Non non vraiment... Ah si ! Vous sauriez m'ouvrir ça ? Dit-il en lui brandissant une grosse noix de coco. Mais sans en perdre le jus !

"-Pas de problème oui. Dit-il en se levant pour venir lui prendre la coco des mains. Vous avez un truc qui coupe ?

"-Une machette ! Dehors ! Sous la tente, dans une boite en bois peinte en bleu !

"-Ok ! Je vous fais ça ! Dit Dean en sortant.

Castiel le regarda s'éloigner à travers le voile de la porte, n'arrivant pas à s'ôter l'image de son dos brûlé de l'esprit.

Puis, il revint à son plat où il ajouta des dés de coconas avant de faire revenir le tout à nouveau.

.

Deux minutes plus tard, Castiel versait la marinade dans les ouassous en complétant avec de l'eau, quand Dean revint à l'intérieur la noix de coco ouverte à la perfection à la main.

"-WOW ! Je ne vois qu'une option ! Vous avez passé une partie de votre vie sur une île déserte et vous vous êtes entraîné ! J'arrive jamais à éviter qu'elle éclate en morceaux moi.

"-Non, barman.

Castiel le regarda surpris.

"-Vous êtes barman ?

"-Noooon... Quand j'étais au lycée, un petit boulot dans un bar hawaïen pour me faire de l'argent de poche.

"-Ah Ok ! Vous faites quoi alors dans la vie ? Demanda Castiel entraîné par la conversation, en remuant son plat.

"-Je suis _pomp'.._ S'interrompit Dean, faisant se tourner Castiel vers lui. J'étais pompier... Finit-il par dire, son sourire effacé en un centième de seconde, ses yeux baissés sur la noix de coco dans sa main.

"_-Vous étiez ?_ Demanda Castiel tout bas.

"-Hm. Fit Dean.

Castiel, comprenant tout de suite qu'il ne devait pas insister, se tut et débarrassa Dean de la noix de coco pour la poser en équilibre sur un gobelet, afin qu'elle ne se renverse pas, avant de se remettre à remuer son plat pour se donner une contenance.

"-Seize ans... Dit Dean en appuyant son épaule au chambranle de la porte. Seize ans à faire ce métier qui était devenu ma vie. Et un jour... il a bien faillit y mettre un terme... Dit-il le regard fixé sur les mains de Castiel qui continuait de remuer son plat, attentif à chacun de ses mots.

"-Vous avez eu un accident.. Dit-il sans le regarder.

"-Oui... Une nuit, on était sur une intervention, une maison en feu en plein centre ville... et le feu s'est propagé à une vitesse folle.. je ... j'étais sur le toit de la maison, j'attendais l'hélico pour évacuer avec la jeune femme qui vivait là et que j'avais réussi à faire sortir en brisant un velux... et quand l'hélico est arrivé, il a descendu son câble à notre hauteur et j'ai juste eut le temps d'assurer la fille au câble avant de traverser le toit et m'écraser sur le sol, face contre terre, quelques mètres plus bas...

Castiel cessa alors tout mouvement et releva les yeux sur Dean qui le regarda une seconde et fuit son regard.

"-Une grosse poutre en flamme m'est alors tombée dessus et j'ai perdu connaissance.

"-_Mon Dieu._ Souffla Castiel.

"-Ensuite, tout ce que je sais c'est que les gars ont réussi à m'extirper de là...

"-Vous avez eu de la chance...

"-Je ne sais pas...Des fois je me dis que j'aurai mieux fait d'y rester.

"-Vous êtes dingue ! Dit Castiel choqué. La vie est un cadeau, il ne faut pas dire ce genre de chose !

"-Je ne considère pas mon existence actuelle comme un cadeau si vous voulez le savoir... ma vie... j'ai plus de vie...

"-Dean...

"-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... Dit Dean avant de lui tourner le dos et de faire un pas à l'extérieur de la paillote.

"-C'est vrai. Dit Castiel en s'approchant du voile qui le séparait de Dean. Je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre vos souffrances, comprendre ce que vous avez enduré et ce que vous endurez peut-être encore aujourd'hui, mais vous êtes vivant ! Vous devriez profiter de cette chance qui vous a été offerte et croquer la vie à pleines dents !

Dean ne répondit rien et Castiel le regarda s'éloigner en direction de la tente où il s'assied sur un banc, la tête entre les mains.

Joy regarda alors Castiel en lâchant un doux grognement, comme si elle avait senti le malaise ambiant.

"-Vas le voir. Lui dit-il en s'écartant du passage pour la laisser passer.

L'animal sortit alors de la paillote et fila tout droit vers Dean.

Puis, une fois près de lui, elle lui donna un léger coup de truffe contre le front pour qu'il relève la tête et qu'il lui porte attention.

Et quand Dean releva la tête, les coudes sur les genoux, pour la regarder, elle s'approcha encore un peu plus et posa son museau sur son épaule en ronronnant.

Ému du geste de réconfort, si humain, de l'animal, Dean ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre celle du puma, grattouillant son dos de sa main gauche.

Et Castiel qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant, se détourna alors de cette vision perturbante, le coeur serré.

Reportant son attention sur son plat, il se remit à le remuer lentement, l'esprit ailleurs.

Il était persuadé qu'il lui manquait des informations pour comprendre le mal-être de Dean.

Il avait eu cet accident, mais il avait survécu.. il en restait quelques traces... quelques... d'importantes traces ! Soit ! Mais elles ne se voyaient pas... qu'est ce qui pouvait le rendre si.. malheureux...

Il était... il n'était plus pompier !

Si ce métier était sa vie..

Mais oui c'était ça ! Il ne pouvait plus faire ce métier qu'il aimait tant... mais... est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose...

Secouant la tête, il regarda l'heure et mit le dernier ingrédient dans son plat.

"-_Occupe-toi de tes affaires Novak, fous lui la paix !_ Se chuchota-t-il.

Une fois le lait de coco versé dans les ouassous, il gratta l'intérieur de la noix pour ajouter un peu de chair à son plat et remua une dernière fois.

Dans dix minutes le repas serait prêt, il espérait que Dean vienne manger avec lui, mais ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre de l'appeler pour lui dire de venir.

Puis, il lui vint une idée.

_"S'il ne vient pas à toi, prends toi par les couilles et vas jusqu'à lui !"_

Bon ! C'était un leitmotiv de chasse, celui qu'utilisait son frère Balthazar à l'université quand il sortait à la recherche d'un coup pour la soirée et qu'il lui avait conseillé d'utiliser au lieu d'attendre que le prince charmant vienne de lui même, mais ça pouvait très bien s'appliquer ici, la situation s'y prêtait bien finalement...

Éteignant alors le feu sous les ouassous, il posa la poêle sur la table, le pain, le panier de fruits dans lequel il coinça gamelles, verres et couverts, puis, il entoura le pain d'un torchon, le glissa sous son bras, posa le panier de fruit sur ce même bras et finit par prendre la poêle dans l'autre main avant de sortir et de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers Dean qui releva la tête vers lui.

"-Pourriez vous m'aider s'il vous plait ? Dit-il n'ayant pas finit sa phrase que Dean s'était déjà précipité vers lui pour le débarrasser du pain et du panier de fruits. _Merci._

Dean sourit en silence en posant le panier sur la table après avoir poussé quelques babioles qui y traînaient.

Castiel posa alors la poêle de ouassous sur la table à son tour en jetant un vif coup d'oeil discret à Dean qui esquissait un léger sourire.

"_Ouf._ Se dit-il en le regardant ensuite sortir les gamelles en alu, les gobelets et les couverts avant de libérer le pain de son torchon.

"-Je vais chercher de l'eau ! Dit-il alors en retournant vers la paillote quand Dean s'aperçu qu'il le regardait.

Dean l'observa un instant, de dos, profitant quelque peu de la vue pendant que l'autre s'éloignait et ne le voyait pas faire, puis, finit par s'asseoir à la table, se penchant vers le plat fumant pour humer la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait et lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Puis, Castiel revint avec un broc d'eau et prit place face à lui.

"-Je vous sers ?

"-Avec plaisir. Dit Dean en amenant sa gamelle près du plat, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Amusé de son enthousiasme, Castiel remplit alors copieusement son assiette avant de se servir lui- même.

"-Oh là là cette odeur est à tomber par terre ! Dit Dean en humant son assiette avant de la poser devant lui.

"-Et bien bon appétit ! En espérant que c'est bon.

"-Bon appétit à vous aussi. Répondit Dean.

Chacun prit alors une première bouchée et ils se regardèrent en même temps avec de grands yeux.

"-Putain c'est une tuerie ! Dit Dean avant de piquer sa fourchette dans une autre crevette.

"-Oh ! Oui ! Je dois dire que je suis fier de moi !

"-Vous pouvez l'être... hummm... Oh là là, c'est bien le meilleur plat de crevettes que j'ai mangé de ma vie !

Castiel pouffa alors doucement, flatté du compliment et remplit leurs verres d'eau fraîche.

"-C'est Irana, une des femme d'Akawaio, le chef des Waïwaïs, qui m'a montré comment faire et j'étais vraiment pas sûr de réussir à refaire ce plat moi même !

"-Une des femmes ? Mais combien en a-t-il ?

"-Cinq !

Dean faillit s'étouffer.

"-Cinq ? Wow ! Il a plutôt intérêt d'avoir de l'endurance le gars !

Castiel rit.

"-Je ne doute pas qu'il en ait... ces gens sont incroyables... ils sont... magiques...

"-Magiques ? C'est à dire ?

"-Je ne sais pas comment dire, ils... ils ont certains... pouvoirs je dirais... ils font des choses... ils arrivent à faire des choses inexplicables... j'ai souvent été surpris de leur apparition soudaine devant moi... et d'autres choses dont j'ai fais l'expérience, dont il m'interdisent de parler, mais qui sont ... pure magie .. Vous verrez sûrement par vous même... c'est... ils sont magiques... Finit-il en secouant la tête, les mains levées devant lui pour montrer son incapacité à expliquer mieux la choses.

Dean sourit.

"-Ils vous fascinent !

"-Oh oui beaucoup !

"-Il me tarde de les rencontrer !

"-D'ailleurs... en parlant de ça... Dit Castiel en posant sa fourchette au bord de son assiette pour joindre ses mains devant lui et se tapoter le menton, cherchant ses mots. Il faut absolument qu'on reparle de notre dernier sujet d'hier soir et j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre...

Dean acquiesça en faisant un geste de la main vers lui pour lui laisser la parole.

"-Ok ! ... Quand je disais que... que de se joindre à eux pour aller en ville ce n'était pas un truc de fillette, il n'était pas question de vous... bon d'accord mon choix des mots aurait pu être tout autre et j'en suis désolé, mais je voulais juste dire que rentrer dans leur groupe ne se fait pas comme ça... Ils ont... ils ont un rituel d'intégration très... sévère. On ne rentre pas dans leur tribu histoire de ! Quand on intègre leur tribu, c'est pour la vie... le rituel laisse donc des traces qui restent elles aussi toute la vie...

Dean fronça le front, les traces qui restent toute la vie, il savait bien ce que c'était.

"-Personnellement, au début, j'ai été tenté par l'expérience, de m'intégrer à leur tribu, mais le jour où j'ai compris ce que ça impliquait, j'ai reculé et entièrement abandonné l'idée. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait à la légère et non... je ne suis pas Waïwaï et ne le serait jamais !

"-Et c'est quoi ce rituel .

"-Scarification...

"-Oh !

"-...du visage.

Dean en resta bouche bée et tout à coup, passer cinq mois dans ce camp ne lui semblait plus si difficile.

"-Ils vous entaillent la peau du milieu du front jusqu'au milieu du nez et entaillent aussi deux fois chaque pommette. Ensuite ils saupoudrent des pigments colorés dans les plaies béantes pour que les marques soient... jolies...

"-C'est dingue !

"-Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Rentrer dans cette tribu n'est définitivement pas un truc de fillette.

"-Finalement, c'est le bon terme, je vous rassure, je préfère être une fillette !

Castiel rit et Dean se mit à rire aussi.

"-Oui, je vais rester ici en fait !

"-_Bonne idée..._ Dit Castiel d'une voix tellement basse que Dean se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

Et Castiel qui s'était entendu dire sa pensée à haute voix, baissa les yeux sur son assiette et se remit à manger, l'air de rien.

_"Ah là là..."_ Se dit Dean en pensée, ses yeux discrètement levés vers son vis-à-vis. _"... Tu ne pouvais pas être vieux et moche comme tout bon professeur ? ... Non, il a fallu que tu sois à mon gout... avec en plus ce petit grain de folie que j'adore... Passer cinq moi près de toi va être un enfer..."_

"-Putain... Finit-il à voix haute.

"-Qu'y a-t-il ?

"-Cinq mois ici, ça va être un enfer !

Ces mots de Dean, Castiel se les prit comme une gifle qui le fit déchanter et perdre son sourire.

"-_Merci beaucoup..._ Dit-il.

"-Mais non... Mais... Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je serai tout le temps dans vos pattes à vous gêner, je... qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de moi pendant tout ce temps ? ... Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire de moi vous ?

La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit, Castiel se la garda pour lui.

"-Je ne sais pas... si les bestioles ne vous rebutent pas et que ça vous intéresse, vous pourriez m'aider dans mon travail... je pourrais vous faire découvrir des trucs et les araignées en particulier si elles vous intéressent vraiment...

"-C'est vrai ?

Castiel acquiesça, son sourire revenu.

"-Je ne veux pas être un boulet surtout...

"-Mais non... bon, en ce moment, je tourne un peu au ralentit, parce que j'ai une accumulation de pépins, mais...

"-De quel genre ?

"-Et bien déjà, mon convertisseur solaire ne marche plus...

"-Je peux sûrement arranger ça, je pense que que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Dit Dean sûr de lui.

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux, ce qu'il entendait le ravissait.

"-Autre chose ?

"-Oui... Un des boudins de mon radeau est percé, il a un accroc d'environ dix et vingts centimètres. Dit-il en mimant l'entaille en V de ses doigts.

"-Un radeau... des cimes ?

"-Oui...

"-WOW... Dommage que je ne supporte plus la hauteur... Le pied que ça doit être de grimper là-haut et de surplomber la canopée !

"-Vous avez le vertige ?

"-Depuis mon accident, oui... un problème d'oreille interne pour certains, psychologique pour d'autres et un mélange des deux pour d'autres encore...

"-C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas pu reprendre le boulot ?

"-Ouais... Pompier et vertige, c'est pas vraiment compatible, mais de toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de reprendre, ma vocation s'est envolée...

"-Vous croyez que c'est possible ça ?

"-Je ne sais pas... Enfin... Dit-il en secouant la tête. Pour en revenir à votre radeau des cimes... il est crevé ?

"-Oui, ce trou béant m'empêche de le déplacer comme bon me semble. Hier j'ai réussi à l'avancer sur quinze mètres, mais juste parce que je l'ai fais tourné sur lui-même, la branche crevée de ma toile d'araignée reste agrippée aux branches d'arbres sur lesquelles elle est censée glissée.

"-Toile d'araignée ?

"-Oui, mon radeau a la forme d'une toile d'araignée à six branches.

"-Ah ok !

Dean réfléchit un instant sous le regard impatient de Castiel, totalement en joie d'avoir un bricoleur sous la main et qui attendait l'apparition d'une ampoule au dessus de sa tête.

Et enfin elle apparue quand une étincelle traversa ses yeux.

"-On va rechaper ! Tout ce que je peux vous proposer c'est de vous confectionner un sorte de grande rustine. Mais vous devrez aller faire la réparation en elle même vous même, je ne peux pas grimper là-haut.

"-Ce n'est pas grave, je le ferai !

"-Vous avez de la colle ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

"-Oui ! Bobby Singer m'en avait apporté un pot une fois, il n'a jamais servi, il est neuf !

"-Ah mais Bobby vient carrément lui même d'habitude ?

"-Oui, c'est la première fois qu'il ne le fais pas, vous savez pourquoi vous ?

"-Vous n'avez pas lu sa lettre ?

"-Sa lettre ? Oh ! Dans la caisse ?

"-Mais oui ! Vous en voulez d'autres ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant les crevettes.

"-Merde ! Je l'ai pas vidée du coup je ne l'ai pas vue. Oui merci j'en veux bien un petit peu.

Dean servit donc Castiel avant de se resservir lui même.

Et Novak se leva pour soulever le couvercle de la caisse qui était près d'eux sur la table et y trouva la lettre en question, avant de se rasseoir et de commencer à lire silencieusement.

...

"-Ah mais vous êtes son neveu ? Dit-il ahuri.

"-Oui !

"-Je suis vraiment désolé...

"-Pourquoi ?

"-Je vous ai vraiment pris pour un livreur ! Dit-il l'air horrifié.

Dean rit alors de bon coeur et Castiel le regarda faire avant de sourire, amusé à son tour.

"-Comme vous vous appelez Winchester, j'ai pas du tout pensé que vous pourriez avoir un lien de parenté avec lui.

"-C'est le demi frère de mon père, ma grand mère s'est remariée après la mort du père de Bobby.

"-Ah d'accord, ceci explique cela. Dit-il avant de retourner à sa lecture de la lettre, la tenant d'une main et mangeant de l'autre.

Mangeant lui aussi, Dean l'observait et vit un petit sourire amusé s'imprimer sur son visage.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il dit comme bêtise ?

"-Il dit, je cite, que vous avez une grande gueule, mais que vous êtes un chaton et que je peux vous mettre un coussin dans un coin pour la nuit, près de Joy, parce que vous ne prenez pas beaucoup de place une fois roulé en boule, que ce ne sera que pour une nuit car vous avez un avion à prendre pour les Etats-Unis le lendemain...

"-rôôhh Râla Dean. Un chaton ! Je rêve !

"-Pour lui vous prenez l'avion aujourd'hui !

"-Oui, il me croit en chemin pour les Etats-Unis à l'heure qu'il est.

"-Mais du coup, votre famille, chez vous, s'ils ne vous voient pas arriver... ils vont appeler Bobby !

"-Non... Mon retour est une surprise, je n'ai prévenu personne.

"-Et Bo'..

"-Non. Bobby n'appellera pas chez moi on plus... Le coupa-t-il. C'est Bobby... Non, il va falloir un moment avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de ma disparition...

"-C'est terrible !

"-Pas tant que ça si vous y réfléchissez bien, au moins personne ne s'inquiète pour moi...

Castiel fronça le front à ses derniers mots.

"-Oups ! Dit Dean. Je viens de réaliser que cette phrase peut avoir deux sens et l'un des deux n'est pas très cool pour moi... Personne ne s'inquiète pour moi, c'est très bien, mais finalement personne ne s'inquiète pour moi... je pourrais dire que tout le monde s'en fout si je ne les connaissais pas... Qu'elle famille de sauvages on fait ! Dit-il en secouant la tête avant d'avaler sa dernière bouchée.

Castiel le regarda un instant, ne sachant que dire.

Lui aussi il était isolé et personne ne cherchais à avoir de nouvelles de lui, mais c'est parce que tout le monde savait où il se trouvait... Ses frères savaient parfaitement où le trouver et lui aussi il savait où ils étaient en ce moment même... Bon c'était facile étant donné qu'ils étaient isolés eux aussi dans un autre coin du monde à faire la même chose que lui, mais pour Dean, ses proches le croyaient quelque part où il n'était pas, sans s'inquiéter une seule seconde de sa santé..

Alors qu'il aurait pu mourir la veille dans le glissement de terrain... Mourir seul... sans personne pour le pleurer avant... quand ?

Oh si, c'était terrible... comment une famille pouvait être ainsi ? ... Mais ... finalement est ce toute la famille qui était comme ça ou juste Dean lui même... Dean qui avait mis une distance entre lui et les autres ? ...Bobby, qu'il n'appelle pas pour savoir s'il avait fait bon voyage, bon... ok, le gars est bourru et il est plutôt du style à se dire, s'ils en parlent pas à la télévision, c'est que son avion a atterri... Mais pour les autres...

Et il se rendit compte qu'en fait il en était de même pour lui... S'il venait à disparaître, se faire tuer par un groupe d'orpailleurs sans scrupules ou un serpent comme quelques jours plus tôt, une chute mortelle... personne ne le saurait ! Pas avant un bon bout de temps du moins ! Personne ne s'inquiéterait de son sort avant longtemps. Parce que comme pour Dean tout le monde le croyais à un endroit bien précis...

Et il en était de même dans l'autre sens... Actuellement il croyais Balthazar en train de courir la bébête dans le désert du Sahara et Gabriel chasser la bestiole au Vietnam... Mais finalement...

NON ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Surtout pas... Ca faisait maintenant des années qu'ils parcouraient le monde chacun de leur coté pour le boulot, il n'allait pas commencer a se faire du mouron sinon il n'arriverait plus à rien !

Secouant la tête, il ferma les yeux une seconde pour se remettre les idées en place et reprit finalement sa lecture.

...

"-Mon Dieu... Jo ?

"-Oui...

"-Elle...

"-Elle ne marche plus...

"-Merde ! C'est arrivé comment ?

"-Un accident de voiture à New York.

"-C'est vous qui lui avez ramené sa fille ?

"-Oui, une fois en état de voyager, je l'ai rapatrié auprès de son père... Y'a deux mois... Ca fait deux mois que je suis ici...

"-Bobby doit être anéanti.

"-L'essentiel pour lui c'est qu'elle soit toujours en vie, par contre, pour elle, c'est plus difficile...

"-J'imagine... je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, elle est venue une fois ici avec son père, il y a quelques mois et j'ai le souvenir d'une jeune fille pleine d'énergie, gaie et un peu téméraire...

"-C'est tout à fait ma petite Jo ça... Dit Dean dans un sourire.

Castiel répondit à son sourire et un silence s'installa alors que le professeur baissait à nouveau les yeux sur sa lettre.

...

"-Oh ! Il dit qu'il viendra sans faute le 1er juin !

"-C'est vrai ?

"-Oui il vient tous les deux mois normalement, il aurait dû venir ici le 1er avril.

"-Ah oui en effet, vous avez été livré vachement en retard !

Castiel haussa les épaules en plantant son regard dans le sien.

"-_C'est pas plus mal..._ Souffla-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Tellement étrange, que Dean sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos.

Puis, Castiel cligna des yeux, coupant ainsi leur contact et finit de lire la lettre rapidement.

...

"-**HEY ! Joy !** Dit-il alors tout à coup en se levant pour fouiller dans la caisse.

Joy, qui se trouvait entre eux deux, couchée par terre au bout de la table, se leva alors pour s'approcher de Castiel qui reprit sa place, secouant un paquet de friandises pour chats que Bobby avait mis spécialement pour le puma.

"-Petites friandises pour un gros chat ! Dit Dean.

"-Oui, c'est pour ça que je lui donne le paquet en entier en une seule fois. Dit-il en versant les petites friandises en forme de poissons, sur le bout du banc près de lui.

Dean se pencha alors au dessus de la table pour voir et vit l'animal sortir lascivement sa grande langue rose tachée de noir, pour attraper les petites croquettes deux par deux, voire par trois, engloutissant la totalité en quelques secondes, en ronronnant de plaisir.

"-Elle est contente !

"-Oui, Bobby met toujours un petit quelque chose dans le genre pour elle dans la caisse, elle aime bien, c'est vrai.

Ils regardèrent un instant encore, l'animal qui se léchait les babines, les moustaches toutes hérissées de plaisir et ils sourirent, avant de se retourner l'un vers l'autre.

La pluie se mit alors à tomber brusquement, leur envoyant un courant d'air frais au visage.

"-WOW ! C'est violent ! Dit Dean.

"-Oui, on en a pour une heure et ça s'arrêtera aussi violemment que ça a commencé.

"-Ouais j'ai vu ça hier.

"-La jungle a son propre climat et une régularité étonnante. Là il va pleuvoir pendant une heure à peu près et demain, vers la même heure, il va pleuvoir aussi et comme ça tous les jours...

"-C'est la saison des pluies.

"-Oui, ce qui fait aussi qu'on est pas à l'abris d'une longue averse comme celle d'hier et qu'on se retrouve submergé par la Mazaruni River. Dit-il en pointant la forêt derrière la paillote.

Dean regarda alors autour d'eux, analysant les lieux.

"-La paillote est sur pilotis pour cette raison. En cas d'inondation, l'eau ne fait que monter, elle n'emporte rien, ce n'est pas violent, juste... impressionnant de la voir approcher tout doucement dans votre direction pour vous encercler... Ca s'est passé quelques jours après mon arrivée ici... et oui, c'est assez flippant.

"-Hm... J'apprécie pas particulièrement l'eau...

Castiel sourit.

"-Moi non plus...

"-Donc on a le temps d'évacuer au cas où ?

"-Non, on n'évacue pas, il faudra juste mettre tout le matériel sur l'avancée autour de la paillote, caisses, tables, bancs, tout ce qui flotte... Dit-il en lui montrant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

"-Donc tout le temps de l'inondation on serait bloqué à l'intérieur ?

"-Pas vraiment, j'ai une pirogue là bas sous la paillote... En fait ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est Joy...

"-Son instinct animal devrait la pousser à fuir les lieux...

"-Oui, dans l'idéal... mais si elle ne le fait pas, on va se retrouver devant quelques problèmes.

"-Ses besoins naturels...

"-Oui en premier lieu, mais aussi coté nourriture... Je ne la nourris pas. Jamais ! C'est un point essentiel pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop dépendante de moi, la seule exception, ce sont ces friandises. Dit-il en montrant le petit sachet de croquettes vide. Et elles sont exceptionnelles et assez rares pour qu'elle ne s'y habitue pas.

"-Il faut donc croiser les doigts pour que ça n'arrive pas.

"-Voilà. Dit-il en prenant une camu-camu dans le panier de fruits avant de la mettre dans sa bouche, en pensant, qu'en effet, il ne faudrait pas que ça arrive... pour Joy... Mais que... rester enfermé avec Dean... pourrait être une expérience... intéressante...

Et Dean, qui avait machinalement suivit le mouvement de la main de Castiel, du panier jusqu'à sa bouche, avec une envie soudaine d'y goûter qui l'irrita au plus haut point, se dit qu'heureusement, finalement il n'aurait pas à attendre cinq mois avant de quitter ces lieux, même s'il était vrai qu'un mois et demi sans se rapprocher de ce mec allait être difficile... Mais il ne devait pas ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache à lui ! C'était inutile ! Un rejet de dégoût dans de telles circonstances, cette promiscuité, serait encore pire ! Et c'était hors de question !

Alors détournant les yeux, il se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis et fit quelques pas sous la tente.

"-Pour la réparation de votre radeau, il me faudrait quelque chose de solide et d'étanche... Dit-il alors.

"-Du genre heu... Un canot de sauvetage ça vous irait ? Dit-il en se levant à son tour.

"-Vous êtes sûr ? Après il ne sera plus utilisable !

"-Oui, vous inquiétez pas, pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'en ai trouvé trois quand j'ai ouvert mes caisses, à mon arrivée ici.

Dean sourit amusé devant son air consterné.

"-C'est vrai que trois canots de sauvetage pour une seule personne ça fait un peu beaucoup, surtout au milieu de la jungle !

"-Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Dit-il amusé à son tour en zigzagant entre ses caisses empilées en couloirs, pour trouver la caisse où se trouvaient les canots en question. Hm... Râla-t-il en la trouvant. Forcement à ce moment là, mettre cette caisse inutile sous les autres semblait une bonne idée.

"-C'est la quelle ? Demanda alors Dean tout près derrière lui.

Castiel qui le croyait de l'autre coté du mur de caisses en sursauta de surprise.

"-C'est celle là. Lui dit-il en lui montrant une caisse posée à même le plancher et surplombée de deux autres.

Problème : D'autres caisses y étaient accolées de chaque coté en deux colonnes de trois caisses chacune.

Dean se glissa alors auprès de Castiel qui recula pour lui laisser la place et Dean accrocha ses mains à la caisse du haut pour se soulever et regarder de l'autre coté.

"-OK ! Dit-il en se laissant retomber sur ses pieds, grimaçant en frottant ses mains contre ses cuisses pour les soulager.

Elles n'avaient visiblement pas oublié leur mauvais traitement de la veille et le lui rappelaient soudainement.

"-Je sais comment on va faire ! Dit-il en rebroussant chemin dans le dédale de bois.

"-Je vous suis ?

"-Non non, restez où vous êtes, je passe de l'autre coté !

"-OK.

Dean rejoignit alors l'autre coté des caisses.

"-C'est bon ! Maintenant, poussez celle du haut vers moi, pour que je puisse en attraper les bords.

Castiel poussa donc comme demandé et une fois qu'elle dépassait assez, Dean put enfin la prendre en mains et la retirer de son emplacement pour la poser près de lui.

Quand il se redressa, il se retrouva donc face à Castiel qui posait déjà ses mains sur le coté de l'autre caisse gênante pour la pousser à son tour.

Mais cette dernière, serrée aux autres, résista quelque peu et Dean qui voulu agripper le couvercle pour l'aider en tirant vers lui ne réussit qu'à se faire mal aux bout des doigts.

"-Dites donc ! Quand vous rangez vos affaires vous le faire à l'équerre ou quoi ?

"-C'est vrai que je suis un peu maniaque parfois. Et je crois que ce jour là j'ai légèrement poussé le vice à l'extrême. Mais avouez qu'elles sont bien alignées ! Dit-il avec un air rieur, les yeux plissés.

Dean rit en tirant toujours sur le couvercle de toutes ses forces.

"-Putain ! Elle veut pas hein ! Attendez je reviens de votre coté !

"-On échange ?

"-Non non restez là. Dit-il en passant par dessus la caisse récalcitrante. A deux on devrait pouvoir la déloger de là, quand même !

Castiel le regarda revenir de son coté avec souplesse, complètement halluciné devant le fait qu'il ne puisse plus s'empêcher d'être attiré par lui, alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures et avait commencé par avoir envie de le cogner ! De le tuer même !

"-Allez ! A trois on pousse ! Dit Dean en plaçant ses mains sur le coté de la caisse.

A nouveau tous deux dans l'étroit couloir de la largeur d'une caisse, caisse de cinquante centimètres de coté rappelons le, c'est a dire pas grand chose... Castiel se sentit tout à coup tout petit auprès de son colocataire à la carrure imposante et cette promiscuité, loin d'être étouffante, lui fit venir à l'esprit des visions d'eux dans des situations tellement érotiques qu'il sentit ses joues chauffer, s'ôtant alors ces images de la tête rapidement, il se plaça à coté de lui, pour ne pas dire contre lui, dans la même position, les pieds bien agrippés au sol et Dean compta :

"-UN... DEUX... TRRRRROIS...

Ils poussèrent alors de toutes leurs forces et le mur de caisse se mit à vaciller.

"-**STOP ! STOP ! STOP !** Dit Dean en se redressant.

"-Toutes les autres viennent avec ?

"-Oui... Vous les avez clouées ensemble ou quoi ? Dit-il amusé.

"-J'en ai pas le souvenir non. Rit Castiel à son tour.

"-Il y a quoi à l'intérieur ?

"-Heu...

Castiel recula alors d'un pas pour voir l'étiquette quelque peu effacée se trouvant sur le devant de la caisse.

"-Ce sont des emballages du radeau.

"-OK ! Donc c'est pas si lourd !

"-Non.

"-On va l'ouvrir !

"-OK.

Dean partir donc chercher le pied de biche et revint rapidement avec.

Le couvercle résista lui aussi, plus qu'il n'aurait dû, mais Dean réussir finalement à le retirer, sans toutefois éviter de l'abîmer.

"-Putain ! C'est un champignon xylophage ! S'exclama Castiel en identifiant immédiatement les amas bruns qui recouvraient les parois intérieur de la caisse.

"-Et bien, je comprend mieux maintenant, cette saloperie s'est étendue à travers les parois, de caisses en caisse.

"-Et les a soudé les unes aux autres...

"-Ouaip !

"-Détruisons la !

"-Où on met ça ? Demanda Dean en parlant des boites et autres emballages que contenait la caisse.

"-J'en ai des vides là-bas.

"-Ok ! Faudra brûler tout après, pour pas contaminer tout le camp et les alentours, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit d'ici cette saloperie.

"-Oui, on a plutôt intérêt si on veut pas être spectateurs d'une catastrophe...

Ils vidèrent rapidement la caisse, en en remplissant une autre, puis, Dean glissa le pied de biche sur le coté de la caisse à présent vide et décrocha la première face, que Castiel finit d'arracher en tirant dessus.

Puis, Dean grimpa à l'intérieur pour éclater l'autres face d'un grand coup de talon.

"-Le fond n'a rien, vous avez vu ? Dit Castiel.

"-Avec un peu de chance, la caisse du dessous est intacte.

Ils arrachèrent ensuite les deux cotés restant et le fond n'opposa effectivement aucune résistance.

Dean put alors pousser la caisse où se trouvait les canots et comme elle n'était pas attaquée par le champignon, il la posa auprès des autres caisses saines.

Retournant ensuite auprès de Castiel, il le trouva en train d'observer les autres caisses contaminées par le champignon.

"-On leur réserve le même sors que l'autre ?

"-Je... Ca vous embête pas ?

"-M'embêter ? Pourquoi ? Non ! On est dans le même bateau maintenant ! On est une équipe ! Je vais pas me tourner les pouces et vous regarder faire quand même !

"-Merci.

"-Mais non, allez ! Au boulot ! Maintenant qu'il est à l'air il va se propager plus vite, l'air humide va lui faire lâcher ses spores, on ne peut pas remettre ça à un autre jour !

"-C'est vrai... OK ! Au boulot !

"-On va manquer de caisses saines et vides par contre.

"-Si on arrive pas à tout caser on mettra le reste dans la paillote et il faut aussi que je vide celle que vous avez amené hier.

"-Yes OK ! Dit Dean en escaladant la pile de caisses pour ouvrir celle du haut.

"-Faites attention, n'allez pas tomber et vous casser une jambe, ou pire encore !

"-Vous inquiétez pas, à cette hauteur ca va encore, d'après des tests que j'ai passé, mon problème d'équilibre ne se fait ressentir qu'à partir d'environ deux mètres sous mes pieds.

Castiel fronça le front, les yeux plissés d'inquiétude malgré lui.

"-Vraiment ! Je vous jure qu'il n'y a pas à flipper, d'ailleurs, regardez... Dit il en écartant les bras, se redressant droit comme un i face à lui. Je peux vous jurer que je ne fais pas le malin comme ça cinquante centimètres plus haut. C'est OK. Dit-il en s'accroupissant vers lui pour le regarder bien en face.

"-Je vous crois... Dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

"-Bien ! Dit Dean en se relevant sous le regard de Castiel qui n'arrivait plus a décrocher ses yeux de lui.

Dean planta alors d'un coup sec le pied de biche dans la caisse à ouvrir et Castiel qui sursauta, regardant autour de lui, l'esprit perdu un court instant, puis, voyant qu'il ne pleuvait plus, il souffla un bon coup et commença à emporter les morceaux de la première caisse, pour en faire un tas au milieu d'un endroit dégagé, où ils pourraient allumer un feu, quand ils auraient terminé.

.

Une heure plus tard. Quand la première colonne de trois caisses fut vidée et détruite, ils soufflèrent un peu en retournant s'asseoir à la table.

Il faisait très chaud et la soif commençait à les tirailler sérieusement.

Alors après avoir ingurgité deux verres d'eau d'affilé chacun, ils se partagèrent aussi une mangue bien mûre pour un petit supplément d'énergie, parlant de tout, de rien, qu'ils allaient disposer les caisses restantes à bonne distance les une des autres pour que ça ne se reproduise pas entre autre... Ils s'habituaient très vite l'un à l'autre...

S'habituaient en oubliant, du coup, de garder leur distances vis-à-vis de l'autre, se jetant des œillades à peine voilées, se souriant le plus naturellement qui soit...

Ils s'apprivoisaient sans s'en rendre compte et quand Castiel percuterait et s'en réjouirait, Dean lui, n'aurait plus de cesse que d'y résister en faisant marche arrière...

Toujours est-il qu'en cet instant, unis dans le labeur, ils passaient un bon moment tous les deux et ça leur convenait parfaitement.

"-Et bien ! Après tout ça, une douche ne sera pas du luxe ! Dit Dean en s'allongeant sur son banc, ses pieds de chaque coté, sur le sol.

Castiel le regarda disparaître derrière le plateau de la table et prit la même position que lui, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

"-Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Il y a des jours comme aujourd'hui où la moiteur de l'air est particulièrement désagréable et d'ailleurs... Ca n'augure rien de bon. Dit-il en regardant le plafond.

Dean tourna alors la tête vers lui pour le voir par dessous la table.

"-C'est à dire ?

"-Pluies abondantes !

"-Pire qu'hier ?

"-C'est possible... Pas aujourd'hui, mais les jours prochains...

"-La rivière est de ce coté ?

"-Oui à un kilomètre et demi derrière la paillote, le terrain est plus ou moins plat entre les deux, l'eau ne met pas longtemps à arriver ici une fois qu'elle a quitté son lit...

"-Hm... Je le répète, j'aime pas l'eau...

Castiel sourit amusé en tournant la tête vers son coloc' qui regardait de nouveau le plafond les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Puis, alors qu'il allait de nouveau détourner le regard, une mince bande claire attira son attention.

Le tee-shirt de Dean était un petit peu remonté et laissait entrapercevoir deux centimètres de sa peau et son flanc séparé en deux zones bien distinctes. Une zone saine, celle de son ventre et l'autre, pales et rose-orangée, grumelée, celle de son dos et une idée lui vint.

"-Je... S'interrompit-il immédiatement en réalisant la connerie qu'il allait faire.

"-Vous ? Dit Dean qui le regardait à présent.

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux et détourna la tête embarrassé.

"-Rien, une bêtise.

Mon dieu qu'allait-il faire ?

Était-il devenu dingue ?

Non il ne fallait pas qu'il lui dise un truc pareil !

Déjà, il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler et ensuite il n'avait pas le droit non plus de lui donner de faux espoirs.

Il devait voir le chaman des Waïwaïs avant toutes choses !

Parce que même, si pour lui, la guérison avait fonctionné, peut-être que ce genre de blessure n'était pas ..."soignable"... Même s'il était évident pour lui qu'il s'agissait plus de magie que de médecine... et la harpie féroce, le serpent liane, étaient tous les deux des créations de la nature... mais le feu l'est aussi... alors...

Oui ! Il devait d'abord voir ça avec Kaahna !

"-Allez ! On termine ? Dit Dean en se levant d'un coup de son banc.

Castiel se redressa alors à son tour en regardant sa montre.

"-Oui allez ! Cinq heures passées, finissons-en et on brûlera tout ca à la tombée de la nuit.

"-D'accord.

"-Je vais vider cette caisse ! Dit-il en désignant la boite livrée la veille.

"-OK ! Moi j'attaque la caisse du haut !

Castiel acquiesça et ils s'attelèrent à leur tâche.

.

Et près maints et maints allées-retours entre la tente et la paillote, Castiel finit de vider la caisse de son contenu et en profita même pour débarrasser la table de leur repas.

Rejoignant donc Dean qui avait presque détruit toute la colonne et s'affairait justement à vider la dernière de son contenu dans la caisse qu'il avait vidé, il se joignit à lui.

Ils terminèrent rapidement et déposèrent les restes de bois sur le tas à brûler.

"-Et bien ! voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Dit Castiel en se frottant les mains sur son pantalon.

"-Ouais ! Dit Dean en essuyant la sueur qui perlait à son front du dos de la main. Mais il va falloir faire prendre le feu... c'est humide tout ça ... vous avez un combustible ?

"-J'ai de l'huile de lampe ! C'est pour le cas où mes solaires me lâcheraient.

"-Ca fera l'affaire !

Castiel acquiesça et partit en direction de la paillote pour aller chercher l'huile en question.

Une minute plus tard, il revint avec une bouteille qu'il tendit à Dean en revenant près de lui.

Dean aspergea alors les morceaux de caisses, d'huile et s'éloigna avant que Castiel ne gratte un trio d'allumettes, pour les jeter dans le tas qui prit feu immédiatement.

"-Bon et bien maintenant y'a plus qu'à attendre. Dit-il en rangeant la boite d'allumettes dans sa poche.

"-En priant pour qu'il ne se mette pas à pleuvoir.

"-On est quand même pas si poissards ! Rit Castiel.

"-Non... vous croyez ? Dit Dean amusé.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis retournèrent leur attention sur le feu, qui avait bien pris maintenant et claquait bruyamment.

.

"-Ca y est ! Il fait nuit ! Dit Dean au bout d'un long moment de silence, en repoussant un morceau de bois rouge, à l'aide d'une petite branche trouvée près de lui.

Castiel leva le nez vers le ciel.

"-Cette journée est passée à toute vitesse ! Dit-il. ... Je vais chercher des lampes, je reviens. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

"-Ok.

Joy, qui s'était couchée en haut des marches pour se mettre instinctivement à l'abris quand ils avaient allumé le feu, rentra alors en même temps que Castiel à l'intérieur de la paillote.

Tandis qu'à vingt mètres d'eux, Dean, les mains dans les poches, ne vit pas la dizaine de paires d'yeux, aux abords du camp, tout autour de lui, qui, intrigués pas le feu, étaient venus se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Et tout se passa très vite !

Une braise sauta hors du foyer, Dean se baissa pour ramasser son petit bâton et repousser la braise dans le feu et la forêt se tue alors qu'il se retrouvait tout à coup avec un chapelet de pointes de lances acérées tout autour du cou.

"-**OU ! CASTIEL !** Tonna une voix.

"-Holà ! Tout doux les mecs, on se calme. Dit-il en se levant lentement les mains de chaque coté de sa tête.

Et Castiel qui entendit la forêt se taire, sursauta.

"-Oh non merde ! Dit-il en sachant parfaitement qu'un tel silence était très mauvais signe.

La forêt ne se taisait ainsi que si les Waïwaïs le lui demandaient... pour la guerre !

Sortant alors précipitamment, il sauta les marches et couru comme un fou vers le feu et vers Dean qui était entouré par une dizaine d'ombres armées.

"-**NOOOONN !** Hurla-t-il en agitant les mains. **AMI ! AMI ! **

Tous les assaillants tournèrent alors la tête vers lui et Dean, lui, ferma les yeux en soufflant, remerciant silencieusement Castiel.

Il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie...

Mais les lances toujours autour de son cou, contre sa peau, pour ne pas dire dans sa chair pour certaines, l'empêchaient quand même d'être totalement rassuré sur son avenir, il devait bien l'avouer.

Une silhouette bougea alors de l'autre coté du feu.

Et Castiel s'arrêta près de Dean.

"-**AKAWAIO !** Dit-il en s'adressant à la silhouette qui s'approchait sur la gauche de Dean. **DEAN !** Poursuivit-il en montrant le sus-nommé. **MON AMI !**

"-**CASTIEL !** Dit l'homme dont Dean reconnu la voix comme celle de celui qui l'avait questionné sur Castiel justement. **NOUS CROIRE CASTIEL MORT DANS FEU DE L'ETRANGER ! **

"-**Non non.. Dean mon ami !... Arrivé hier ! .. Dean .**_. heu... neveux ?_ ...** DEAN FILS DU FRÈRE DE BOBBY ! **_Voilà c'est ça... _

Akawaio ordonna alors dans un dialecte étrange et les pointes de lances quittèrent la peau de Dean qui grogna de douleur en amenant sa main à la droite de son cou.

Castiel se précipita alors vers lui, posant une main sur son bras et l'autre dans la bas de son dos, créant un frisson d'angoisse dans le corps de Dean.

"-Ca va ?

"-Ca... Ouais... Dit-il. Si la pointe de ces lances n'est pas empoisonnée à la toxine de grenouilles ça devrait aller... Merde ! Dit-il en ramenant sa main jusqu'alors posée dans son cou, devant lui et y trouvant du sang.

"-**SENTINELLE VOIR CASTIEL POINTER FUSIL SUR ETRANGER. AKAWAIO CROIRE ETRANGER VOLEUR D'OR PRISONNIER DE CASTIEL.**

"-**NON non ... C'est MON AMI.** Dit-il en remontant sa main du bas du dos de Dean à son épaule qu'il pressa de ses doigts et qui fit que Dean se sentit plus à l'aise.

"-**CASTIEL PARDONNER NOUS.**

"-**Oui **oui. Dit-il dans un sourire. Mais Merci quand même.

Akawaio inclina la tête comme une révérence et sourit à son tour.

Le chef des Waïwaïs jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Dean.

"-**PARDON D'AVOIR EFFRAYE VOUS. **

"-C'est rien. Dit Dean en secouant la tête.

"-**NOUS REVENIR BIENTÔT ! ** Dit-il à Castiel.

"-D'accord. A bientôt alors.

Akawaio acquiesça et déjà ses guerriers avaient disparu sans que Dean et Castiel ne s'en rendent compte et le temps de tourner la tête à droite, à gauche, Akawaio s'était éclipsé lui aussi en silence et la forêt redonna de la voix.

"-WOW ! Fit Dean. Quand vous disiez qu'ils vous protégeaient s'était pas du flan !

"-Non en effet... je n'en avais moi même jamais fais l'expérience.. mais... j'ai vraiment eu peur quand la forêt s'est tue.

"-En tous cas, ils font flipper vos copains !

Castiel rit doucement en enlevant sa main de son épaule en se rendant compte qu'elle y était toujours accrochée.

"-Ils vous paraîtrons totalement différents en plein jour, quand ils reviendront.. là ils étaient en guerre...

"-Si vous le dites... Putain ça s'arrête pas de saigner. Dit-il en pressant sa main dans son cou.

Castiel qui était à sa gauche, passa à sa droite et le fit tourner un peu vers le feu pour avoir de la lumière et voir sa blessure.

"-Putain ils vous ont pas raté ! Il faut soigner ça !

"-Le feu va bientôt s'éteindre.

"-Vous êtes sérieux ?

"-Oui...

"-Mais...

"-On ne laisse pas un feu de cette importance sans surveillance ! Ni même un petit d'ailleurs...

"-C'est vous l'expert...

"-Hm.

"-J'reviens ! Dit alors Castiel en filant à la paillote.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner une seconde et reporta son attention sur le feu qui faiblissait.

Poussant alors du bout du pied quelques planches brûlées et éteintes se trouvant sur le bord, pour faire bouger celles du centre, il fit s'écrouler l'amoncellement et les dernières flammèches, étouffées, s'éteignirent, ne laissant plus apparaître que quelques braises rougeoyantes.

Une lumière blanche apparue ensuite sur le sol près de lui et Castiel revient se positionner à ses cotés, une lampe à la main.

"-Oh mais le feu est déjà éteint ? Dit-il étonné.

"-Oui...

"-Tenez. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une compresse, levant la lampe vers son cou.

"-Merci. Dit Dean en la saisissant avant de la poser sur la blessure.

"-Ca a l'air profond. Reprit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. On a vraiment intérêt de nettoyer ça correctement.

Dean acquiesça et estimant que les braises ne représentaient plus aucun risque abandonnées en ces lieux humides, il s'en détourna et ils rentrèrent tranquillement à la paillote sans un mot.

.

Asseyez vous là. Dit Castiel en l'incitant d'une main posée dans son dos.

Dean fit un mouvement réflexe de coté pour se dégager de ce contact et prit place sur le tabouret indiqué par Castiel qui vint s'asseoir à sa droite, la boite de premiers soins dans les mains.

Puis, se décalant un peu sur la droite pour avoir bien face à lui, la blessure de Dean, qui était un peu en retrait vers l'arrière de son cou, il tira sur le col de son tee-shirt qui était collé à sa peau par le sang qui avait coulé abondamment et déjà un peu séché.

A ce moment là, la logique aurait voulu qu'il lui dise d'ôter son tee-shirt pour se faciliter les choses, mais Castiel se ravisa dans la seconde ou il y avait pensé.

Il ne voulait pas troubler Dean plus que de raison, ni même le braquer et qu'il se fâche comme la veille, alors qu'ils avaient commencé à faire connaissance et passé une si bonne journée.

Alors il prit une compresse humide et se mit en charge de nettoyer sa peau en tirant sur le col du vêtement.

Mais pour Dean et sa paranoïa à fleur de peau pour tout ce qui concernait son corps, ce geste passa pour tout autre chose...

Castiel aurait dû lui demander de retirer son tee-shirt pour faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, au lieu de galérer en tirant dessus...

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait !

Cette horreur qui enlaidissait son corps, il n'avait pas voulu la voir !

Trop peur d'être dégoûté devant l'immonde spectacle sans doute...

Quel enfoiré !

Et cette constatation le blessa plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Inconsciemment, il aurait peut-être voulu qu'il voit... Que Castiel voit et que ça ne change rien entre eux...

Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le fait qu'il accepte son état avait une telle une importance tout à coup ?

Ils ne se connaissaient même pas...

Pourquoi ça le blessait autant ?

Pourquoi ça l'énervait autant ?

Serrant les dents, il ferma les yeux pour contenir sa colère qui avait soudainement envahis tout son être, tentant de faire abstraction des doigts de Castiel sur sa peau et son coeur qui battait un peu trop fort.

_"Ne t'attache pas à cet enfoiré ! C'est encore toi qui va morfler !_" Se dit-il. "_Un mois et demi ! Un mois et demi et puis Bye-bye ! Garde tes distances ! "_

"-Je vais devoir mettre des diachylons de rapprochement... Dit alors Castiel, qui désinfectait à présent la blessure, interrompant ses pensées.

"-C'est à ce point ? Dit-il froidement. Combien ?

Le ton employé par Dean pour lui répondre le troubla.

"-Heu... oui... il en .. il en faudra deux... Bégaya-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé.

"-De quoi ? Dit Dean en le regardant de travers, les sourcils froncés.

"-J'aurais préféré que votre rencontre avec eux soit moins...

"-Vous ne pouviez pas le prévoir. Le coupa Dean en détournant les yeux de lui pour les fixer sur le mur face à lui.

Castiel ne répondit rien et se leva pour se positionner derrière lui.

Posant alors sa main sur son épaule gauche, il se pencha vers son cou pour souffler légèrement sur la peau autour de la plaie, pour la faire sécher plus vite.

Dean en frissonna et pria pour que Castiel ne rende compte de rien.

Mais Castiel qui sentit ce frisson sous ses doigts et vit la peau de son cou se couvrir de chair de poule, fit mine de rien avoir remarqué et lâcha son épaule pour rapprocher les bords de la blessure du bout des doigts et y coller un premier diachylon, puis, rapidement un deuxième.

"-Voilà. Dit-il alors en ouvrant l'emballage d'un pansement pour protéger la blessure. Mais c'est sérieux là, c'est le genre de plaie qui craint ici, comme je vous disais hier, il ne faut surtout pas la laisser s'infecter, il va falloir en prendre soin pendant quelques jours.

"-OK. Dit Dean toujours aussi froid. Merci.

Toujours aussi troublé par ce ton, Castiel, les yeux fixés sur sa tempe, se mordit la joue nerveusement.

Dean lui en voulait-il de ce qui s'était passé avec les Waïwaïs ? ... Il lui avait pourtant dis lui-même qu'il n'avait pas pu le prévoir et c'était vrai... alors pourquoi cette soudaine irritation ?

Avait-il dit quelque chose ? ... Non... Mais non j'ai rien dis ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ne sachant plus trop quoi penser, il rassembla finalement le nécessaire de soin et se leva pour aller le ranger à sa place.

Dean se leva à son tour pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit et approcher son sac de lui pour l'ouvrir.

Castiel lui jeta alors un bref coup d'oeil et ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était refermé... mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Il décida finalement de le laisser tranquille, si Dean avait un problème, ça finirait pas éclater à un moment ou à un autre...

Et il entreprit donc de leur préparer un petit frichti, car il commençait à avoir faim et il devait en être de même pour Dean.

.

Dean, lui, broyait du noir et en fait, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seulement en colère contre Castiel, il était aussi... extrêmement déçu... durant cette journée, il ne s'était fais que de fausses idées sur lui... et il se sentait vraiment très con maintenant.

_"Pas très intuitif Winchester._ Se dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Profitant alors que son coloc' soit occupé et lui tourne le dos, il retira rapidement son tee-shirt beige, tâché de sang pour en mettre un propre.

Puis, alors qu'il mettait le vêtement de coté, en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il demande à Novak comment il lavait son linge, il vit un moustique d'une taille impressionnante se poser sur son avant bras et il l'écrasa d'un coup vif avant qu'il ne s'envole.

"-Bien joué ! Lui dit la voix de Castiel qui allait vers son bureau.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil morne sans lui répondre et vira le petit cadavre de sa peau avec son tee-shirt sale.

...

Et un vaporisateur apparu sous ses yeux.

Vaporisateur que lui tendait Castiel, tout à coté de lui et qu'il n'avait pas vu approcher.

"-Vaporisez vous avec ça, ça les repousse.

Dean le prit sans rien dire.

"-Il faudra que vous aspergiez tous vos fringues, ça les tiendra à distance et ça évitera aussi que vous soyez obligé de vous en recouvrir la peau... je ne... c'est naturel mais... je ne sais pas si vous pouvez en mettre sur... sur la peau fragile de votre dos...

Dean releva alors les yeux vers lui.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? Demanda-t-il, la voix soudainement radoucie.

"-Huile essentielle de citronnelle.

"-Ah oui, effectivement, je ne dois pas mettre ça sur... moi... Dit-il en regardant le flacon dans ses mains.

"-OK... Donc voilà, sur vos vêtements...

"-D'accord merci...

"-De rien... Et vous pouvez être généreux, j'en ai une caisse pleine que votre oncle avait apporté à sa deuxième visite... il s'était fais dévorer à la première et il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience...

Dean rit en imaginant un Bobby fou de rage en train de se gratter partout et Castiel rit à son tour.

"-On ne devrait pas rire, le pauvre, il a morflé, il en avait partout, alors que moi rien.

Dean rit de plus belle et commença à asperger ses fringues de produit.

Pantalon, tee-shirt, l'odeur était agréable et le produit se vaporisait tellement finement que le tissus n'en était pas mouillé, il se leva alors et tendit le flacon à Castiel.

"-Vous pouvez ?

"-Bien sûr.

Dean lui tourna alors le dos et Castiel prit la relève, vaporisant donc son tee-shirt du plus loin possible pour que le produit ne traverse pas le coton.

"-Voilà ! Dit-il quand il eut fini, en posant le vaporisateur sur une boite près du lit de Dean. Les autres sont là-bas. Ajouta-t-il en lui montrant une caisse dans le coin opposé de la pièce, près du bureau.

"-D'accord. Dit Dean en pensant que son esprit faisait vraiment des montagnes russes avec ce mec.

Autant d'un coté, il pouvait le mettre hors de lui, autant de l'autre, il arrivait à le faire sourire et se sentir bien... c'était à n'y plus rien comprendre, il ne savait plus quoi penser de lui...

"-Vous mangez un morceau ? Demanda Castiel en s'éloignant vers la table où il avait disposé quelques mets.

"-Oui je veux bien, j'ai un creux.

Ils s'installèrent alors à table et mangèrent sans trop se parler, même si l'un comme l'autre, en mourrait d'envie.

Castiel était bloqué par le mutisme de Dean et Dean restait toujours quelque peu braqué face à ce mec qu'il n'arrivait plus, ou plutôt pas, à comprendre.

"-Demain matin je découperai la "rustine" dans un des canots pour que vous puissiez boucher le trou de votre radeau. Dit Dean à défaut de banalité.

"-OK.

"-Ensuite je jetterai un coup d'oeil à votre convertisseur pour voir pourquoi il ne fonctionne plus et je pense que je pourrai le réparer... s'il n'y a pas de pièce à changer... A moins que vous en ayez un autre en panne où je pourrais piocher ?

"-Non... c'est le seul.

"-Croisons les doigts alors...

"-Oui.

"-...

"-...

_"Merde !_ Se dit Dean. _Sujet de conversation épuisé ! _

"-Si vous voulez, demain je vous montrerai le radeau. Dit Castiel. Enfin... tout du moins l'endroit où il se trouve parce qu'on ne le voit pas vraiment d'en bas.

Dean acquiesça et Castiel qui s'imaginait avoir trouvé un sujet sur lequel rebondir, ne sut quoi rajouter. Il faut dire que Dean ne l'avait pas aidé sur ce coup là.

"_Merde !_ Se dit-il alors à son tour. _Sujet de conversation épuisé._

Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, mais leur mutisme commun ne leur permettait pas du tout de s'en rendre compte !

.

"-Un petit café ? Demanda Castiel quand ils eurent fini leur repas.

"-Je veux bien oui merci.

Castiel se leva alors et mit le reste de café à chauffer.

Et après une longue minute pesante, il apporta les gobelets fumants sur la table.

Dean le remercia à nouveau avant de boire une gorgée prudemment pour ne pas se brûler, les yeux dans le vague et Castiel le regarda faire en mettant un sucre dans sa tasse.

Et il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Dean...

Et ça le stressait vraiment beaucoup sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi à ce point...

Et il n'aimait pas être dans le vague...

Et...

"-Comment on en est arrivé là ? ... Je... J'ai fais quelque chose ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, mortifié à l'idée que ce soit de sa faute.

Dean se tourna alors vers lui en fronçant les sourcils et son visage changea d'expression pour passer à un air étonné, quand il vit la mine défaite de son vis-à-vis.

"-Que... de quoi vous parlez ?

"-Je ne sais pas... je... je croyais que nos prises de becs comme celles d'hier étaient du passé.. qu'on... qu'on était passé à autre chose... et... j'ai l'impression que vous m'en voulez de quelques chose, je ne sais pas, je suis peut-être parano... dites... Dites moi ce qui ne va pas !

La bouche entrouverte, Dean ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Castiel mette les pieds dans le plat et il se retrouvait comme un con, car il ne voulait pas en parler avec lui !

"-Y'a rien. Dit-il finalement.

"-Dean...

"-Y'a rien je vous dis ! Insista-t-il. Je vous rappelle que pour la deuxième fois en deux jour, j'ai bien faillit crever ce soir moi, alors désolé si je suis peut-être quelque peu... choqué et donc un peu moins enjoué.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté sans le quitter de ses yeux bleus... déstabilisants et Dean se sentit mal à l'aise de lui mentir.

Mais voilà ! tout était contradictoire dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus, il ne savait plus...

Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il l'appréciait et de plus en plus, mais à coté de ça, il le détestait pour son comportement vis-à-vis de son corps... et il... lui plaisait c'était plus fort que lui... mais il ne voulait certainement pas se rapprocher de lui.

Il ne voulait personne.

Et tout se rejoignait finalement, car, la raison pour laquelle il aurait aimé que Castiel l'accepte dans son état, n'était-ce pas tout simplement parce qu'il aurait pu... se rapprocher de lui ?

Il devenait complètement cinglé avec ce mec !

Ils ne se connaissaient même pas avant la veille bordel !

Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre de son avis sur son corps ?

Et voilà... il se contredisait lui-même... encore une fois...

Mais le pire dans tout ça en plus, c'était qu'il y avait neuf chances sur dix qu'il ne soit pas intéressé par les mecs !

Bon Dieu ! C'était un foutu bordel dans sa tête depuis vingt-quatre heures !

Se rendant compte tout à coup que tout le long de ses pensées, il n'avait pas quitté le regard de Castiel qui le fixait lui aussi, Dean reprit ses esprits brusquement et se racla la gorge en détournant les yeux pour finir son café, qui était... froid !

Putain mais depuis combien de temps se fixaient-ils comme ça ?

Castiel secoua la tête en se levant pour débarrasser la table quand il réalisa lui aussi qu'il le fixait depuis un bon moment, perdu dans ses pensées dévorantes, qui lui disaient que ce mec lui plaisait, que c'était indéniable et qu'il semblait réceptif.

_"Réceptif ? D'où est-il réceptif ? Parce qu'il te regarde dans les yeux ? Allons bon Novak ! Tu n'es pas une adolescente... Arrête de t'imaginer des choses .. Un mec qui te regarde ne veut pas forcement quelque chose de toi ! Réveille toi bordel ! Tu as quel âge ?"_ Se morigéna-t-il agacé.

Joy passa alors la porte et Castiel se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son absence.

"-Elle revient du mess visiblement. Dit Dean avec un sourire en la voyant lécher ses babines dont les poils étaient toujours teintés de rouge. Je présume qu'elle ne mange pas des spaghettis bolognaise, elle chasse quoi ? Vous savez ? Demanda-t-il à Castiel qui s'était assis le dos contre son bureau et grattouillait la tête du puma qui était venu directement à lui.

"-Oh! Un peu tout et n'importe quoi, des petites proies en général, mais elle peut s'attaquer à des grosses aussi à l'occasion, des rongeurs, des petits singes, des oiseaux, des serpents parfois...

"-Elle est la reine des animaux ici non ?

"-Non, on l'appelle le lion des montagne mais le puma à des prédateurs ici.

"-Elle en a ? Mais qu'elle bête peut-être assez téméraire pour s'attaquer à un puma ?

"-Le jaguar tout d'abord.

"-Ah oui... un autre gros chat.

"-Oui mais c'est plus une question de territoire que de prédation. Et il y a l'anaconda...

"-Râââhhh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait ces horreurs par ici, je...

"-Vous avez la phobie des serpents ?

"-Oh oui ! Ces trucs me rendent malade, je préférerais encore prendre un bain de tarentules et de mygales que de toucher un de ces trucs froids et répugnants.

Castiel rit alors de voir sa mine dégoûtée.

"-Ce n'est pas drôle !

"-Oh non, je sais, je les déteste aussi.

"-Comment vous faites ? Il doit y en avoir plein les arbres !

"-Je fais attention...

"-Je me doute bien.

"-Les pires ce sont ceux qu'on ne voit pas... ils ont la couleur des feuilles et ces bestioles ont en plus tendance à se reposer sur les feuillages bas à hauteur de visage et vous pouvez en avoir un à quelques centimètres de votre tête sans le voir ! Par contre, lui, il vous a vu, alors vous approchez encore et il vous attaque !

"-Quelque chose me dis que cette histoire est arrivée en vrai, je me trompe ?

"-Non, ça m'est effectivement arrivé le mois dernier. Dit-il en frôlant sa pommette du bout des doigts, là où il y avait une trace de morsure quelques semaines plus tôt. Heureusement que j'ai toujours de l'anti venin sur moi, parce qu'avec une morsure du serpent liane, je ne serais pas forcement arrivé jusqu'au camp des Waïwaïs, le venin des serpents liane est particulier, ou vous en crevez, ou pas...

"-Il vous a mordu au visage ? Dit Dean en tendant le cou vers lui pour voir une trace qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

"-Heu... _oui._ Dit-il tout bas, ne sachant pas comment faire pour expliquer l'absence de trace, s'il posait trop de questions.

"-Où ça ?

"-_Là_. Dit-il en montrant sa pommette.

"-Mais on ne voit plus rien ! Vous avez eu de la chance !

"-_Oui._ Dit-il soulagé avec un sourire gêné que Dean ne sembla pas identifier comme tel.

"-Aaahh les joies de la vie dans la jungle...

Castiel rit doucement et Dean sourit malgré ses arrières pensées qui lui firent allègrement remarquer, par de petits papillons dans le ventre, que son rire lui plaisait beaucoup.

"-Pourquoi vous avez peur des serpents vous ? Demanda Castiel, curieux.

"-Mauvaise rencontre quand j'étais gamin... je jouais dehors avec mon petit frère Sammy, on était dans une prairie et les herbes étaient très hautes et je m'y laissais tomber en arrière, pour disparaître de la vue de mon p'tit frère, pour le faire rire et quand il a voulu faire comme moi, il est tombé sur un crotale qui devait se dorer la pilule au soleil et cette saloperie l'a mordu à la cuisse.

"-Il est...

"-En pleine forme ! Mes parents sont véto pour l'une et médecin de campagne pour l'autre, il y avait et il y a toujours ce qu'il faut à la maison pour soigner nos nombreux bobos.

Castiel sourit à sa mine nostalgique.

"-Donc vous avez un frère !

"-Oui ! Sam, Sammy... Guide et secouriste de haute montagne aujourd'hui !

"-Et bien, c'est une vocation familiale de venir en aide aux autres !

"-...

Dean ne répondit rien sur le coup et Castiel se dit qu'il avait peut-être fais une gaffe.

"-_Pardon je ne..._

"-Non non , vous avez raison, on a tous à coeur de sauver des vies, c'est un fait !

"-C'est ce que vous vouliez faire quand vous étiez petit ? Pompier ?

"-Non. Rit Dean en y repensant. Quand j'étais môme, je voulais faire chasseur de monstres pour protéger mon petit frère. Vous imaginez pas le nombre de créatures que j'ai pu éliminer chaque soir, pour qu'il accepte d'éteindre la lumière pour dormir !

Castiel rit de bon coeur.

"-Oh oui j'imagine très bien... Mes grands frères faisaient la même chose avec moi. Mais eux c'était pas des chasseurs, c'était de puissants anges aux pouvoirs magiques qui tuaient les monstres de mon placard rien qu'en les touchant !

Dean rit à son tour.

"-Donc, vous avez des frères ! Dit-il.

"-Oui deux, Gabriel et Balthazar.

"-Ah ok je vois pourquoi vous avez naturellement penché pour prendre des rôles d'anges !

"-Et vous, Winchester, chasseur, ouais, pareil, c'était logique aussi !

Dean rit de nouveau.

"-C'est vrai ça ! J'avais jamais fais attention à ça ! Mais en fait c'est peut-être pour cette raison que Sam a fais de moi un chasseur pour le débarrasser de ses monstres ! Oh ! Il faudra que je lui demande ça !

Soudainement, quelques grosses gouttes si mirent à tomber, puis, rapidement, d'autres suivirent de plus en plus nombreuses, jusqu'à devenir une violente averse bruyante.

"-J'en connais une qui est rentrée juste à temps ! Dit-Dean en se tournant vers le puma qui avait dressé les oreilles.

"-C'est une éphémère. Dit Castiel en se levant pour se poster devant la porte et regarder dehors.

"-Éphémère ? Pourquoi ?

"-Pour ça ! Dit-il en se tournant vers lui, l'index et les yeux dirigés vers le haut.

Et la pluie cessa brusquement.

"-Vous êtes devin ? Dit Dean amusé.

"-Non, habitué. Chaque pluie a sa façon de débuter, de tomber. Il y a aussi le son qu'elle fait, l'odeur qui s'en dégage. Il peut y avoir des éclairs au loin mais sans l'odeur d'ozone, cela veut dire que l'orage ne passera pas par ici par exemple.

"-WOW. Vous êtes là depuis quand au fait ?

"-Six mois et demi.

"-Ah oui en effet ! Amplement le temps de s'habituer !

"-Voilà ! Mais vous verrez... Vous repérerez aussi très vite quelques signes annonçant telle ou telle chose. L'isolation fait qu'on est plus réceptif à ce qui nous entoure...

"-Si vous le dites.

Castiel sourit et s'installa alors à son bureau pour inscrire ce qu'ils avaient fais durant l'après midi.

Et il se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'il se remettre un peu au boulot. Parce que depuis la veille il n'avait pas avancé... ses travaux étaient quand même la priorité, il n'était pas là en vacances !

"-C'est quoi ces notes que vous prenez ?

"-C'est un journal de bord en quelque sorte, un rapport d'activité où je mets ce que j'ai fais, mais surtout ce que je vais faire et où.

"-Pour ne rien oublier ?

"-Non, pour le cas ou je disparaîtrais ... les gens qui viendraient alors aux nouvelles, comme votre oncle tous les deux mois ou l'hélico de rapatriement en octobre... si je ne suis pas là à ce moment là, ces notes leur indiqueraient depuis quand je suis parti et surtout, la direction à prendre pour tenter de me retrouver.

"-Ah ok ! ingénieux !

"-Pensez à en faire de même si nous sommes séparés et que vous quittez le camp en dernier. C'est important !

"-Où ça ? Sur votre cahier ?

"-Oui oui ! A la suite de mes propres notes. Maintenant que vous êtes ici, tout cela vous concerne autant que moi.

"-D'accord. C'est noté. Dit-il en se tapotant la tempe de l'index.

Castiel reprit alors la rédaction de son rapport et Dean sortit nonchalamment prendre l'air à l'extérieur de la paillote pour le laisser travailler tranquillement.

S'asseyant sur la plus haute marche, il tordit son dos dans tous les sens en étirant les bras, il était fourbu.

Lui qui était au repos forcé depuis des mois, ne s'était pas ménagé ces deux derniers jours et ses muscles le lui faisaient à présent payer.

Puis, les coudes sur les genoux, il ferma les yeux en humant l'air... Écoutant les sons de la vie nocturne de la forêt, les craquements de bois ici et là, le bruit des feuilles sous les pas des nombreuses petites pattes qui foulaient ce territoire hostile pour l'homme, mais que tous ces petits êtres connaissaient par coeur, le délicat _plic'plic_ des dernières gouttes d'eau de cette pluie éphémère qui quittaient les feuilles des arbres pour s'écraser sur le sol, toute cette vie nocturne qui faisait comme s'il n'était pas là...

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit bien.

Est-ce qu'une fois rentré il ne devrait pas penser à s'isoler tout seul quelques temps, quelque part, pour se ressourcer ? Se demanda-t-il. Le petit chalet de chasse de son grand père dans les hauteurs de Gatlinburg pourrait être une bonne planque...

"-Dean ? Dit Castiel dans son dos.

Dean sursauta violemment à l'entente de sa voix.

"-Oh ! Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

"-C'est rien, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Dit-il un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

"-Je vais me coucher, je vous laisse éteindre les lumières ?

"-Oh, non c'est bon, j'y vais aussi, je suis claqué? Dit-il en se levant.

"-OK.

Castiel retourna donc à l'intérieur et éteignit les lampes, n'en laissant que deux faiblement allumées qu'il déposa près de chaque lit avant de s'asseoir sur le sien.

Dean en fit de même et dans la faible luminosité, ses chaussures ôtées, il le vit commencer à se déshabiller.

Et ne voulant pas se faire surprendre à le zieuter, il se baissa sur ses rangers pour les délacer afin de les retirer.

Castiel ôta alors son tee-shirt pour en enfiler un propre et au cliquetis de sa ceinture, Dean dû se battre de toutes ses forces contre lui même pour ne pas se redresser pour le regarder et retira enfin ses bottes.

Une fois son pantalon ôté, Castiel s'installa ensuite sur son lit et Dean retira son pantalon à son tour avant de se faufiler sous les arceaux de la moustiquaire qu'il avait eu la connerie de ne pas vouloir utiliser la veille, pendant que Castiel en faisait de même.

"-Coincez la toile, au bout, au dessus de votre tête sous votre oreiller pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite.

"-Ok. Dit Dean en levant à l'aveugle, ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour attraper la toile en question et la coincer sous le coussin sous sa tête.

Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, aussi pesantes pour l'un que pour l'autre, comme s'ils sentaient quelque chose, comme des mots hurlés qu'ils n'entendaient pas, l'impression qu'à tout moment l'un allait parler et que l'autre ne pensait plus qu'à l'écouter, une sorte de gêne étrange et déroutante qui faisait qu'ils avaient à présent les yeux grands ouverts sur rien et les oreilles à l'écoute du moindre son venant de l'autre... Castiel brisa ce silence assourdissant.

Il devait se reposer, il devait absolument récupérer pour être en forme le lendemain, la jungle ne permettait pas la moindre faiblesse :

"-Bonne nuit... Dean... Dit-il, attendant sa réponse, comme si elle lui était nécessaire pour bien dormir.

"-Bonne nuit Novak. Dit Dean, toujours dans l'idée de garder ses distances, même si l'appeler Novak lui avait cramé la bouche.

Et de l'autre coté de la pièce, Castiel eut la sensation de se prendre une grosse gifle dans la gueule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Dean faisait ça, mais ce n'était vraiment pas très agréable, même quelque peu douloureux finalement, analysa-t-il avec dépit.

Comment ce type pouvait bien lui faire du mal ? Il ne le connaissait même pas !

Finalement plus blessé que fâché, Castiel se tourna sur le coté, vers le mur et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se vider la tête et réussir à s'endormir.

Dean se tourna alors aussi sur le coté, vers l'autre lit, ferma les yeux et mima quelques mots silencieux du bout des lèvres...

_"Bonne...nuit...Castiel"_

Et Joy, comme la veille, se coucha en grognant longuement, entre les deux hommes et le sommeil emporta tout le monde rapidement.

../..

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Journée 1 terminée ! **

**J'en ai eu un mal fout à les foutre au pieu ! **

**Ils trouvaient toujours autre chose a faire ! LOL**

**Alors voilà, maintenant vous savez certaines choses et il y a les autres choses... celles dont vous savez quelles existent mais dont vous n'avez aucune explication.. oui je sais je suis cruelle avec vous... Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de.. chuuutttt... non non non Castiel, tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler... **

**Enfin bref ce fut une journée particulière où j'ai balancé quelques graines qui devront à présent germer tout au long de cette histoire...**

**en tous cas j'espère qu'elle vous plait...**

**Dites le moi, je veux savoir ! **

**Et je vous dis a bientot pour les deux prochains chapitres ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

**JOURNAL DE BORD DU PROFESSEUR NOVAK**

* * *

.

_18 avril 2014_

.

* * *

**MATIN**

* * *

_Travaux prévus pour ce matin :_

_*Essayer à nouveau de déplacer le radeau vers le kapokier émergeant._

_En repliant le bras crevé sur le radeau lui même ca devrait fonctionner._

_*(si atteint kapokier) capturer un couple de scarabée Goliath._

_Ils y pullulent, en trouver la raison !_

_*Voir si autres espèces, cet arbre est gigantesque, il doit y avoir du monde !_

* * *

**MIDI**

* * *

_Je n'ai pas réussi à bouger le radeau !_

_ Impossible de ramener le bras en entier pour qu'il ne soit plus en contact avec les branches et arrête de s'y agripper !_

_Je ne sais pas comment faire..._

_Avoir du matériel d'un tel prix et qu'il soit complètement inutilisable est je dirais, frustrant et ça m'enrage !_

_Donc en résumé, j'ai passé une heure à ne rien réussir à faire et trois à bailler aux corneilles !_

_Tâches pour l'après midi :_

_*..._

_RIEN ! Vacances !_

_Je vais préparer les ouassous, ça me calmera peut-être._

_../.._

* * *

**SOIR**

* * *

_Un champignon xylophage s'était installé dans mes caisses. Avec Dean nous les avons détruites et brûlées pour empêcher toute propagation._

_Akawaio a débarqué à la tombée de la nuit avec une poignées de ses hommes, on a eu peur, ils ont blessé Dean, ils croyaient qu'il m'avait tué et était en train de brûler mon corps..._

_Mais les choses sont revenues à la normale._

_Maintenant je sais ce qu'ils veulent dire quand ils parlent de me protéger, c'est rassurant._

_Akawaio m'a annoncé qu'ils reviendraient dans quelques temps._

_La blessure de Dean est à son cou et est assez grave, je l'ai soigné mais il va falloir surveiller ça, il aurait fallu des points !_

_Ses mains vont mieux._

_Bonne nouvelle !_

_Dean peut, d'après lui réparer mon convertisseur et va me confectionner une rustine pour rechaper le boudin du radeau !_

_ La providence m'a envoyé un sauveur ca fait plaisir !_

_Donc demain :_

_*Réparation du radeau ! _

_Je vais enfin pouvoir me remettre au travail !_

_EN BREF ! 18 avril 2014 : Pas grand chose, mais je vais enfin pouvoir m'y remettre !_

_Toujours pas tendu ma toile ce soir, on verra demain soir._

.

_Professeur Castiel NOVAK,_

_200ème jour_

_Toujours sain de corps et d'esprit._


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon ! Petite précision après quelques réflexions des première reviews... **

**NON rien à voir avec Avatar ! **

**Je n'ai jamais vu ce film alors toute ressemblance est une putain de coïncidence... qui m'emmerde... j'avoue ! grrr**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Jour deux... à deux (1)**

* * *

.

Quand Dean se réveilla, ce fut en sursaut. Il avait fait un cauchemar.

Et la première chose qu'il vit, ce sont deux orbes bleus au dessus de lui qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

"-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Castiel. Vous avez crié, vous avez fait un cauchemar ?

"-Hein ? Heu... oui, ça va. Dit-il embarrassé.

Castiel s'écarta alors un peu de lui et Dean s'assied, déduisant, au vu des arceaux du voile qui étaient sans dessus-dessous et plus vraiment au dessus de lui, qu'il avait dû se débattre dans son sommeil comme un dément.

Puis, s'apercevant que le jour pointait tout juste le bout de son nez, son embarra empira.

"-Je suis désolé, je vous ai réveillé. Dit-il alors au professeur qui était toujours près de lui en tee-shirt et boxer et qui le regardait toujours avec inquiétude.

"-Ce n'est rien, mais vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez fait mordre par quelque chose... Vous voulez me raconter votre cauchemar ?

Dean le regarda perplexe. Le prenait-il pour un enfant ?

"-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, souvent parler de ses mauvais rêves, exorcise et les fait fuir...

"-Oh ! C'est pas grand chose... ça vient juste de mon flippe d'hier soir...

"-C'est à dire ? Les Waïwaïs ?

"-Oui... je me vois attaché à un piloris, au milieu d'un immense feu et... des dizaines de lances se plantent dans mon corps et ... _des yeux bleus..._ Finit-il tout bas en quittant les yeux bleus en question.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre en reculant pour s'asseoir sur son lit, Joy venant immédiatement s'asseoir devant lui pour glisser sa tête entre ses mains.

"-Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû subir ça hier soir. Ca vous a secoué et je comprend, on le serait pour moins que ça.

"-C'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir. Et puis ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, je doute que ça se reproduise, je ne suis tout de même pas traumatisé ! J'ai vu pire ! Je préfère ce cauchemar à ceux que je faisais il y a encore quelques mois, je peux vous l'assurer.

"-Après votre accident ?

Dean acquiesça sans mot dire.

"-Vous devriez vous recoucher et dormir encore une petite heure...

"-Quoi ? Non ! Ca va...

"-Si vous voyiez votre tête vous ne diriez pas ça. Vous n'avez pas dû vous reposer beaucoup !

"-Je ne sais pas, mais ça ira, je dormirai mieux ce soir c'est tout.

"-Ok ! C'est vous qui voyez.

Dean lui sourit en hochant la tête et Castiel répondit à son sourire avant de se saisir de son pantalon et de l'enfiler rapidement.

Dean le regarda faire, machinalement en s'asseyant au bord de son lit pour mettre le sien et quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, l'attention de Castiel fut happée par une tâche sombre sur l'oreiller de son vis-à-vis.

"-Qu'est ce que... Dit-il en s'approchant.

Dean tourna alors la tête vers ce qu'il regardait et ils reconnurent tous deux la tâche comme étant du sang.

Posant par réflexe sa main à son cou où était sa blessure de la veille, Dean sentit que son tee-shirt était durci par le sang séché.

"-Je crois que j'ai tout arraché en dormant. Dit-il à Castiel qui venait à lui pour voir.

"-Faites voir...

Dean se leva alors pour lui tourner le dos et Castiel amena délicatement ses doigts jusqu'au col de son tee-shirt.

"-Il faut enlev'..

Sans le laisser finir pour ne pas se dégonfler, Dean se saisit alors du bas de son tee-shirt pour l'enlever et Castiel retint ses bras.

"-**Non Non Non !**.**!**.**!** Cria-t-il.

Dean le regarda du coin de l'oeil, mauvais, sa paranoïa ayant prit immédiatement la première place, mais Castiel poursuivit.

"-Votre col est collé à la plaie ! Si vous tirez trop violemment ça va pisser le sang !

Dean se détendit alors, quelque peu honteux de sa réaction, mais Castiel qui n'avait rien remarqué le tira par le bras.

"-Asseyez vous là... Dit-il en lui montrant un des tabourets de la table. Avec un peu d'eau je devrais pouvoir décoller le tissus de votre blessure.

Attrapant la mallette de premiers soins, alors que Dean s'exécutait, Castiel prit quelques compresses, qu'il mouilla rapidement au dessus d'une bassine et revint auprès de son colocataire, qui le regardait, anxieux, au vu de la mine qu'avait prit son visage.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

Castiel vint se positionner derrière lui, posant sa main gauche sur son épaule.

"-Je crois que ça s'est infecté.

"-C'est vrai ?

"-Oui, votre cou est rouge. Dit-il en passant le dos de ses doigts sur la peau colorée et chaude au dessus de la blessure, toujours dissimulée par le col de son tee-shirt.

"-Merde. Dit-il sans pour autant réussir à réprimer un frisson au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau.

"-J'ai quelques antibiotiques, j'aurais dû vous en donner déjà hier soir, j'ai merdé.

"-Je n'ai pas pensé à vous demander non plus si vous allez par là.

Se penchant alors au dessus de la zone endolorie, Castiel lâcha son épaule pour saisir doucement le bord du col, du bout des doigts, tandis qu'il humidifiait le tissus pour qu'il se décolle de la plaie, de son autre main.

"-C'est bon, ça se décolle facilement.

Dean ne dit rien, attendant.

...

"-Voilà ! C'est bon. Dit Castiel en tirant le tissus vers le bas pour voir ce qui se cachait dessous

"-C'est comment ?

"-C'est pas bon, ça a suppuré et ça suinte maintenant.

"-Merde ! Vous avez dit que vous aviez des antibios...

"-Oui oui.

"-Ok ! Alors, je vais aller me doucher vite fait, comme ça, ça nettoiera grossièrement la plaie et ensuite vous pourrez désinfecter tout ça et me refaire le pansement.

"-Bien ! Oui faisons comme ça.

Dean se leva alors, prit ses affaires et fila dehors pour aller se doucher rapidement.

De son coté, Castiel sortit tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour refaire le pansement, ainsi que les comprimés d'antibiotiques et se mit en charge de préparer du café en attendant le retour de Dean.

.

Quand Dean eut terminé de se laver, il s'essuya sommairement, sans passer sur sa blessure qu'il sentait douloureuse, puis enfila son boxer, son pantalon, avant de se figer.

Il n'allait pas mettre de tee-shirt. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas prit de propre. Et l'angoisse le saisit tout à coup.

Castiel allait voir cette horreur qui balafrait son corps, c'était imminent et il se surprit à prier pour ne pas voir le dégoût sur son visage, pour que Castiel ne soit pas comme les autres... Il aimerait tant qu'il ne soit pas comme les autres...

Secouant la tête, il se mit une baffe mentale à cette dernière pensée.

_"Et alors quoi ? Ca changerait quoi ?_ Se dit-il énervé contre lui même. _Tu ne connais même pas ce mec ! _

Puis, il souffla un coup pour se donner une dose de courage, rassembla ses affaires et reprit la direction de la paillote.

.

Quand Dean monta les marches, Castiel finissait de préparer le café.

Dean passa la porte où il s'arrêta, ses affaires serrées contre son torse, comme pudiquement, Castiel releva les yeux sur lui et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Et dès cet instant, silencieusement, leur regard planté dans celui de l'autre, ils perdirent encore une fois toute notion de temps.

...

Se regardèrent-ils une seconde ? Dix ? Trente ? Une minute ? Plus ? Ils n'en savaient rien, mais c'est Castiel qui brisa ce moment dans un sourire, en brandissant le pot qu'il avait à la main.

"-Un café avant toute chose ?

Dean répondit à son sourire en acquiesçant.

"-Oui je veux bien merci.

Castiel attrapa alors deux grands gobelets et se dirigea vers la table où il s'assied.

Dean, quelque peu détendu par l'attitude de Castiel, fit alors quelques pas dans la paillote, ses affaires toujours serrées contre lui et alla jusqu'à son lit, marchant presque en crabe, mais mimant le naturel à la perfection, tandis que le professeur ne le regardait pas et servait le café.

Une fois ses affaires posées sur son lit, dépossédé de son bouclier, Dean se sentit mis à nu et posa machinalement une main sur son torse, avant de venir jusqu'à la table où Castiel touillait déjà son café.

"-Ca a été la douche ? Pas trop douloureux ?

Et Dean se mit alors un bon coup de pied au cul et prit place à la table, près de Castiel, qui buvait une gorgée de son café, en attendant sa réponse.

"-Si oui, un peu.

"-J'espère vraiment qu'on arrivera enrayer cette infection rapidement.

"-Oh ! Avec les antibiotiques, ça devrait aller.

"-Ah oui ! Tenez ! Dit-il en posant devant Dean, le petit flacon de médicaments et un verre d'eau qu'il avait déjà préparé pour lui.

"-Merci. Dit-il en ouvrant tout de suite le flacon.

Castiel secoua la tête.

"-Ne me remerciez pas, j'ai vraiment fait le con en ne vous en donnant pas dès hier soir... La blessure est profonde et les lances des Waïwaïs sont certainement loin d'être propres, c'est évident... je suis désolé. Dit-il en posant sa main sur son poignet.

Au contact de sa main, le coeur de Dean fit un bond qui le surprit.

_"Holà c'est quoi ça ?_ Se dit-il, troublé, avant d'amener un cachet à sa bouche, suivit du verre d'eau, pour que les doigts de son voisin quittent sa peau... Qui en garda le souvenir malgré la rapidité de son geste, comme si les doigts de Castiel étaient toujours posés sur son poignet.

Et Castiel qui ramena sa main vers lui, avait à présent l'impression quelle le brûlait...

Passant ensuite son pouce sur la pulpe de ses doigts, la sensation se changea en picotements et il fronça le front.

_"Bordel c'est quoi ça ?_ Se dit-il troublé lui aussi.

Il en était donc arrivé à ce point là ? Comment c'était possible en si peu de temps ?

Il ne manquait plus que les petits papillons dans le ventre et il pouvait ajouter son nom à la listes des mordus... par le coup de foudre... c'était débile !

Et pourtant... il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait quand même passé le plus clair de la nuit dans ses bras... à explorer son corps... goûter ses lèvres délicieuses... trembler sous ses mains ... Si ça c'était pas une preuve qu'il avait totalement succombé il ne...

Soudainement prit d'un frisson au souvenir de ses rêves indécents, il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et amena sa tasse à sa bouche en louchant sur le liquide noir.

Il ne voulait surtout pas regarder Dean, de peur de croiser son regard et qu'il y voit quelque chose ou qu'il rougisse comme une midinette sous ses yeux.

_"Ah vraiment... il est loin maintenant le mec bourru et agressif qui voulait le tuer y'a deux jours..._ Pensa-t-il exaspéré par lui même._ T'as bonne mine tiens !_ _L'illusion était vraiment parfaite ! Bravo Novak ! Alors maintenant tu vas te sortir ces conneries de la tête et tu vas te remettre au boulot ! On est pas au Club Med ici merde ! _

"-On attaque ? Dit Tout à coup Dean, le faisant sursauter.

"-Heu... Oui... Ok.

"-Après je découperai le canot pour confectionner la rustine pour votre radeau.

Castiel acquiesça en finissant son café d'une traite et Dean déglutit...

En voulant penser à autre chose qu'à son trouble ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt, il en avait complètement oublié que le moment M était venu.

Et quand Castiel se leva une fois son gobelet vide, Dean serra les poings afin de ne pas courir vers son lit pour mettre un tee-shirt et dire une connerie du genre _"Ca guérira tout seul !"_... il en aurait bien été capable... mais là... dans cet environnement... il ne devait pas faire le con... et puis il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec Castiel non plus...

Puis, repoussant mentalement l'échéance, Dean regarda Castiel s'éloigner de lui pour se laver les mains avec application puis, revenir à la table, se postant de l'autre coté, face à lui, afin de déplacer le nécessaire dans sa direction et continuer son tour de table dans le même sens, faisant qu'en fait il ne passa pas derrière lui.

L'avait-il fait exprès ? Ou était-ce le hasard ?

En tous cas Dean en ressentit un léger soulagement...

Au moins Castiel ne s'était pas retrouvé dans son dos, hors de sa vue... évitant que son cerveau de parano lui fasse s'imaginer des choses.

Castiel, lui, essayait de se concentrer...

Il allait devoir le toucher...

Pas que ca lui déplaisait hein... Oh non bien au contraire, mais il devait impérativement se reprendre, il devait arrêter de... Il devait arrêter ! Point barre !

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de délire !

Dean était distant, le fait qu'il s'obstine à l'appeler Novak, comme il l'avait fait la veille au soir, en était une preuve flagrante et donc il n'était pas réceptif c'était clair, il n'était donc pas la peine de continuer à d'entretenir le fantasme... il ne resterait qu'un fantasme et donc une perte de temps et de concentration !

_"Concentre toi !_ Se dit-il en leitmotiv.

Mais quand il prit place à coté de Dean, décalant le tabouret sur le coté pour être devant sa blessure, son coeur se serra douloureusement.

Devant ses yeux, cette gigantesque cicatrice qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçu jusqu'ici et il dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exclamer le **_"Oh mon Dieu, Dean !"_** qui lui avait traversé l'esprit et lui resta coincé dans la gorge.

Large d'au moins vingt-cinq centimètres, partant de son épaule gauche, elle traversait son dos en diagonale et disparaissait sous la ceinture de son pantalon pour finir... quelque part... encore plus bas.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas comment il était sensé réagir.

Devait-il en parler naturellement à Dean, comme un banal sujet de discussion ou... devait-il se taire et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Il avait envie de lui parler... il avait dû souffrir le martyre et... et non... en parler n'allait pas lui retirer cette douleur passée non... alors à quoi bon ?

_"Fout lui la paix ! Fout lui la paix !_ Se dit-il en serrant les dents.

Fermant les yeux une seconde en déglutissant pour se reprendre, il finit par se tourner vers la table pour ouvrir un paquet de compresses et vida une dose d'antiseptique sur l'une d'elles.

Ses mains tremblaient un peu et il sentit le regard de Dean posé sur lui, sans toutefois oser relever les yeux vers les siens.

Qu'est ce que Dean attendait de lui ?

...

De son coté, Dean avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure...

Pas... Pas de peur ! Et surtout... Pas de dégoût !

Pas la moindre once de dégoût sur le visage de Castiel et il avait bien regardé, foi de parano !

Pas de dégoût non, même s'il n'avait pu l'observer que de profile, Castiel n'ayant pas relevé les yeux sur lui en imbibant la compresse qu'il appliquait à présent sur sa blessure, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

Par contre ses traits avaient bel et bien changé.

Et peut-être se faisait-il des idées, peut-être qu'il avait vu ce qu'il avait eu envie de voir, mais il eut l'impression de déceler une certaine peine sur son visage...

De la peine... n'était ce pas finalement ça, la réaction normale ? Celle qu'il préférait, pour ne pas dire attendait car il ne voulait pas de pitié mais... C'est ce qu'il avait vu sur le visage de son frère, de son père, sur le doux visage de sa mère... les gens qui l'aiment.

Devait-il être satisfait de voir ça sur le visage d'un inconnu ? Sur le visage de Castiel ? De la peine ?

...

Il décida que oui.

Un sourire ironique aurait été dérangeant et blessant...

Aucune réaction, aurait été tout aussi désagréable...

Oui, Castiel ressentait de la peine pour lui et ça le fit sourire de soulagement... cette peine n'était-elle pas preuve qu'il lui montrait un petit peu d'Intérêt ?

_"Mais qu'est ce que tu délires ?_ Se dit-il en arrêtant de sourire bêtement. _Pas d'attache ! Tu te casses dans un mois et demi, pourquoi tu veux... Arrête ! _

Puis se crispant tout à coup, saisit d'une douleur désagréable dans son épaule, il tourna la tête vers Castiel en grimaçant.

"-Je vous ai fait mal ? Dit le professeur en retirant tout de suite la compresse de la plaie.

"-Non, c'est pas vous, ça lance et ... même maintenant que vous n'y touchez plus... Dit-il en tordant le cou pour tirer sur ses muscles endoloris tout à coup.

"-C'est légèrement enflé, je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas presser un peu, pour faire sortir ce qui est peut-être caché un peu plus profondément...

"-Faites le.

"-Vous êtes sûr ? Ca risque d'être encore plus douloureux...

"-Oui mais ça le sera moins après...

Castiel le regarda un instant, hésitant, son sentiment d'angoisse se lisant sur son visage.

"-Faites le... Répéta Dean en hochant la tête pour l'encourager.

"-_Ok._ Dit-il tout bas avec un sourire contrit.

Dean imbiba alors une nouvelle compresse de produit antiseptique et Castiel déposa celle qu'il avait à la main sur la table avant de se redresser sur son tabouret pour pouvoir poser ses doigts de chaque coté de la blessure.

"-N'hésitez pas à m'arrêter...

"-Allez-y, je serrerai les dents.

Castiel acquiesça et plaça sa main droite d'un coté de l'ouverture, le coté le plus enflé, tandis qu'il posait l'autre à l'opposé.

Puis, regardant une seconde le profile de Dean, dont il vit les muscles de sa mâchoire trembler d'anticipation, il serra lui même les dents et se mit à presser les abords de la blessure dans un mouvement convergeant.

Et Dean avait eut raison de l'inciter à le faire, car très vite, un liquide épais et jaunâtre, mêlé de sang, preuve que l'infection était en profondeur, commença à suinter par l'ouverture, tandis qu'il sentait Dean trembler de douleur.

Toutefois, il devait faire au plus vite et au mieux pour le soulager, il recula donc un peu ses doigts pour recommencer et renouvela le mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que du sang qui s'écoule.

"-C'est bon. Dit-il alors à Dean qui en souffla de soulagement en lui donnant la compresse imbibée d'antiseptique, avant de se mettre en charge d'en préparer une autre.

"-Merci.

"-Je vous fais souffrir et vous me dites merci ? Dit-il amusé. Vous êtes masochiste ?

"-Ouais ! Exactement ! Dit-il en riant, lui tendant une autre compresse.

Castiel rit à son tour en secouant la tête.

"-Non... en réalité je ne suis pas maso... en fait, il parait que je suis plutôt du genre entreprenant, doux et affectueux avec mes partenaires... Dit-il tout à coup en ouvrant de grands yeux de s'entendre dire un truc pareil.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de lui dire ça ?

Et Castiel, immobilisé dans ses gestes de l'entendre dire ces choses, se mordit la lèvre en le regardant du coin de l'oeil... Notant ce petit détail... personnel et des plus intéressants, sur la fiche d'identification du spécimen répertorié, Dean Winchester.

Oh oui il l'imaginait bien comme ça... Mais se demandait tout de même pourquoi il venait de l'informer de ce détail quelque peu... privé...

Tenait-il justement à l'en informer l'air de rien ? Ou bien était-ce juste pour parler ?

Dean lui tendit alors une nouvelle compresse imbibée et secouant la tête pour revenir à ce qu'il faisait, il finit de nettoyer la plaie délicatement.

.

Quand ce fut fait, Castiel déposa la compresse sur la table auprès des autres et Dean tourna un peu la tête vers lui.

"-C'est bon ?

"-Oui, plus rien ne sort par l'ouverture.

"-OK.

"-Maintenant on va attendre deux minutes que ça sèche pour que les diachylons collent parfaitement.

"-Bien...

Et le silence tomba, lourd et gênant... dans cette promiscuité.

Ils ne savaient pas de quoi se parler.

Dean n'allait pas encore ressortir le coup du radeau et du convertisseur histoire de parler, il ne ferait que se répéter et Castiel, lui, qui savait de quoi il avait envie de parler mais n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot sur le sujet, ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de détailler son dos.

Mais au bout d'une longue minute, ce fut plus fort que lui :

"-_Dean..._ Dit-il tout bas.

"-Hm ?

"-...

Ne poursuivant pas, il amena sa main gauche au dessus de la brûlure... restant à un centimètre de l'épiderme abîmé comme pour le toucher... sans le faire...

"-Ne faites pas ça ! Dit alors Dean qui sentit la chaleur émaner de sa main et ne douta pas une seconde de ce qui se passait dans son dos.

Castiel sursauta et referma sa main, comme pris en faute.

"-_Vous souffrez toujours ?_ Dit-il tout bas.

"-Non ! Mais n'y touchez pas ! Dit Dean d'une voix dure.

Castiel le regarda alors un instant, observant son profile et les traits de son visage qui sursautaient nerveusement, sa mâchoire serrée, avant de baisser la tête vers ses mains qui trituraient une dosette d'antiseptique vide.

"-_Pardon._ Finit-il par souffler. _Je ne voulais pas..._

"-Finissons ce pansement ! Le coupa Dean en secouant la tête.

Castiel acquiesça et ouvrit la boite de diachylons avant de se lever pour installer le premier précautionneusement.

Puis, Dean lui en donna un deuxième pour terminer la suture et il s'assied de nouveau pour lui faire le pansement de protection.

Posant alors préalablement un compresse fine et aérée sur la blessure, il scotcha les quatre cotés hermétiquement pour que rien ne pénètre dessous durant la journée.

"-Voilà, c'est fini. Dit-il en passant une dernière fois ses doigts sur les sparadraps.

"-Merci. Dit Dean en se levant immédiatement, faisant que les doigts de Castiel glissèrent tout le long de son bras dans le mouvement, laissant l'empreinte invisible de leur passage sur sa peau, comme ils l'avaient fait sur son poignet un peu plus tôt.

Et sans tergiverser, il se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y asseoir et prit un tee-shirt propre dans son sac.

Enfilant le vêtement à toute vitesse, il se sentit tout de suite mieux et passa inconsciemment sa main sur son bras droit, comme pour effacer la trace des doigts de Castiel de sa peau, les yeux dans le vague et une sensation étrange dans tout le corps.

De son coté, Castiel, un peu honteux de ce qu'il s'était permis de faire, rangeait le matériel de premier soin, n'osant plus regarder Dean de peur de le voir en colère contre lui.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, se levant pour aller ranger la mallette, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Dean qui se tenait près de lui, sans une once de colère sur le visage.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde, puis Castiel le contourna pour aller à son bureau.

"-Merci. Répéta Dean, ses yeux plantés sur sa nuque.

Castiel sourit soulagé et se retourna vers lui.

"-Il faudra le refaire ce soir. Deux fois par jour je pense que ce sera un minimum nécessaire.

Dean acquiesça et Castiel pencha légèrement la tête.

"-Un autre café avant d'attaquer la suite ?

"-Je veux bien oui merci.

Ils se réinstallèrent alors tous deux à la table et Castiel leur servit du café.

...

Quelques minutes silencieuses plus tard, Joy qui était dehors revenait dans la paillote pour s'asseoir entre eux, poussant le coude de Dean de son museau pour réclamer des caresses.

...

"-Son comportement avec vous est étonnant. Dit Castiel en regardant Dean accéder à la demande de l'animal.

"-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

"-Et bien... elle n'agit pas de cette façon avec votre oncle... alors qu'elle le connait plus que vous et qu'il lui apporte des friandises, elle reste assez distante, alors qu'avec vous ... elle se comporte... _comme avec moi..._ Finit-il en relevant les yeux sur son visage, croisant un instant son regard avant de détourner les yeux sur sa tasse.

"-Pourtant je n'ai jamais eut un grand feeling avec les animaux... mais elle... elle me fascine...

"-Et bien visiblement c'est réciproque. Lui dit-il en le regardant de coté, un sourire en coin, pensant sans le dire que c'était aussi visiblement contagieux et qu'il était lui-même contaminé.

Dean sourit.

"-C'est grisant de pouvoir toucher un animal sauvage, qui dans d'autres circonstances aurait pu vous tuer en vous transperçant la tête de ses crocs.

"-C'est vrai, je me suis souvent fait la même réflexion. Dit-il en grattouillant l'oreille gauche de Joy, alors que Dean en faisait de même de l'autre coté, faisant redoubler les ronronnements de l'animal.

"-Par contre, je suis étonné. Dit Dean. Je croyais que les grands félins ne ronronnaient pas.

"-C'est parce que c'est encore... un bébé...

"-Hein ?

"-Oui, jusqu'à environ deux ans, les grands félins restent avec leur mère et ronronnent encore. Et ça s'arrête quand ils atteignent la maturité sexuelle, quand ils prennent leur indépendance. Pas qu'ils n'en ont plus la capacité, mais une fois adultes et indépendants...

"-Ce ne sont plus des bébés...

"-Voilà...

"-D'où vient-elle ?

"-Je l'ai trouvé dans la jungle... Kaahna, la femme chaman des Waïwaïs..

"-**Leur chaman est une femme ?** Le coupa Dean éberlué.

"-Oui, étonnant hein ?

"-Je croyais bêtement qu'il n'y avait que des hommes chamans, j'avoue.

"-Moi aussi. Et en fait c'est assez rare.

"-J'imagine... et donc... pour Joy ?

"-Heu... oui ! Je n'étais arrivé que depuis deux semaines quand Kaahna est venue me voir en me disant de rejoindre sa fille Chakana qui avait trouvé un bébé... je n'ai pas vraiment compris de quoi elle me parlait, un bébé de quoi ? Mystère. Mais je suis allé à l'endroit indiqué et je l'ai trouvé... Elle était toute petite et effrayée, couchée près de la dépouille d'un puma adulte qui devait être sa mère... Elle faisait de petits piaillements aigus, pour réveiller sa maman, on aurait dit des pleurs... ils m'ont brisé le coeur... Et puis tout à coup elle m'a vu... elle s'est tut... J'ai croisé ses magnifiques yeux verts si expressifs... et elle s'est levée pour venir vers moi... lentement... Les oreilles collées à son crâne, la tête basse... Elle est venue se frotter à mes jambes en piaillant de nouveau et je me suis assis par terre pour la caresser et la calmer... elle se laissait faire... j'était tout chamboulé par cette petite boule de poils. Ensuite elle s'est endormie contre moi et je l'ai emporté et ramené ici.

"-La fille du chaman vous l'a confié ?

"-Oh non ! ... Chakana n'était pas là, j'avais dû mal comprendre... Toujours est-il que les Waïwaïs m'ont fourni du lait pour la nourrir en me disant que c'était à moi de m'occuper d'elle, qu'elle m'avait choisit et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas en être autrement.

"-Ouah ! Vous avez pas trop galéré avec votre boulot à coté ?

"-Non... Moi aussi j'ai cru qu'elle serait une entrave, mais elle s'est adaptée à moi tout de suite. Elle me suivait partout, dormait près de moi et même quand je montais dans la canopée, elle se couchait sous le radeau et m'attendait là sans bouger jusqu'à ce que je redescende... et rien n'a changé, elle le fait toujours...

"-Vous disiez qu'elle n'était pas imprégnée...

"-Oui je sais... je me voile la face... je ne veux pas y penser... ça va être un crève coeur de la laisser derrière moi, toute seule... ça me fait peur...

"-J'imagine bien...

...

"-Heureusement, elle est indépendante coté nourriture, son instinct sauvage est intact de ce coté là... mais le jour ou je partirai... ne va-t-elle pas se coucher là, au milieu du camp et attendre que je revienne, se laissant mourir de faim ?

"-Comme elle l'aurait fait auprès de sa mère si vous ne l'aviez pas emmené avec vous ?

"-Oui...

"-Oooh t'es futée p'tite mère... Dit-il au puma qui dressait les oreilles en comprenant visiblement que c'est à elle qu'il s'adressait. Tu ne feras pas ça hein ?

Castiel sourit en le regardant un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur Joy.

"-C'est vrai... et si ça se trouve c'est elle qui sera partie vivre sa vie ailleurs, d'ici là...

"-Ah les gosses... Dit Dean dans un sourire en secouant la tête, pour détendre l'atmosphère, avant de finir son café.

Le regardant encore un instant, Castiel sourit, amusé et but sa dernière gorgée lui aussi, tandis que Joy s'écartait un peu d'eux pour s'allonger de tout son long sur le sol en soupirant comme envahie d'une trop grande lassitude.

...

"-Bon ! Dit Dean en se redressant. Si on se mettait au boulot ? Il me faudrait un cutter et un marqueur si vous avez... et la colle dont vous m'avez parlé hier aussi. Finit-il en se levant.

"-Oui ! Dit Castiel en se leva alors à son tour pour aller vers son bureau sans perdre une seconde. Vous trouverez un cutter dans la caisse bleue sous la tente et je dois avoir un marqueur par là.

"-Ok ! Dit Dean en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"-Je vous apporte aussi la colle.

"-Ca marche ! Dit-il en sortant de la paillote, talonné de près par Joy.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, muni du marqueur et du pot de colle néoprène, Castiel sortit de la paillote à son tour.

Et Dean qui avait sorti un des canots gonflables, était en train de le dérouler sur la table, sous le regard curieux, presque fasciné de Joy, qui s'était assise à quelques mètres de lui, droite comme un sphinx.

"-Et bien ! Si ça c'est pas de l'amour ! Dit Castiel dans un sourire.

Dean sursauta alors en sentant ses joues chauffer...

_"De l'amour ? Qui a parlé d'amour ?"_ Se dit-il immédiatement, paniqué par les mots de Castiel.

Il ne l'avait pas vu approcher, trop occupé à dérouler le canot, la tête ailleurs, perdue quelque part entre une main qui le frôle et des yeux d'un bleu démentiel qui le regardaient avec tendresse...

Mais relevant les yeux sur Castiel, ce dernier qui finissait de s'approcher de lui, lui pointa Joy du menton, amusé, n'ayant visiblement par perçu son trouble.

"-Elle ne vous quitte plus et vous dévore des yeux, ce n'est même plus de l'amour, c'est de la passion ! Dit-il en riant doucement avant de stopper net quand il tourna le regard vers Dean qui le regardait étrangement sans rien dire.

"-Quoi ? Dit-il alors.

Dean cligna des yeux.

"-Rien ... pardon, j'étais ailleurs... Dit-il en bafouillant et détournant les yeux vers le puma. En tout cas, moi, je me sens... **en sécurité !** Dit-il avant d'afficher un énorme sourire de gamin, les yeux plissés, les pommettes hautes.

Castiel se mit alors à rire aux éclats sans qu'il n'arrive à s'en empêcher, tellement surpris qu'il lui fasse cette bouille enfantine.

Et ce rire, Dean décida très consciemment de ne jamais l'oublier, parce qu'ils semblaient rares, les moments où Castiel s'y laissait aller ainsi et aussi parce que ces petits papillons qui lui chatouillaient le ventre en cet instant étaient bien agréables, il dû bien le reconnaître.

"-Pourriez vous arrêter de vous moquer d'un pauvre gars qui a faillit crever d'un collier de lances acérée autour du cou ! Dit-il amusé.

Castiel se reprit alors, posant sa main devant sa bouche, mais ses yeux, brillants d'avoir trop rit, trahissaient son amusement persistant.

"-Pardon. Dit-il contre ses doigts.

"-Vous vous moquez toujours ! Dit Dean en le pointant du doigt au bord de rire aussi de le voir ainsi.

"-Mais non. Dit-il en pinçant ses lèvres en ses dents.

Et Dean finit par rire à son tour.

"-Ah Novak vous êtes barge ! Dit-il en secouant la tête.

"-On me l'a déjà dit... c'est peut-être vrai. Plaisanta Castiel dans un sourire, mais détournant les yeux de lui, à nouveau piqué par ce "Novak" qui le refroidissait à chaque fois.

...

Puis Dean reprit son sérieux, tout en gardant le sourire, en tendant un des boudins du canot devant lui pour qu'il soit bien à plat.

"-Bon... Vous avez trouvé un marqueur ? Dit-il en se redressant vers Castiel qui était de l'autre coté de la table.

"-Oui. Dit-il dans un bond en lui montrant.

"-Vous pourriez me dessiner l'accroc en taille réelle là dessus ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant sa future toile de caoutchouc jaune. Essayez aussi de bien vous souvenir de l'angle.

Castiel le regarda une seconde, écoutant ses consignes et acquiesça avant de contourner la table pour venir près de lui en débouchant le marqueur.

"-C'est pour qu'il y ait assez de marge autour, pour évaluer la zone qui empêchera la moindre infiltration d'air.

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau.

"-Ok ! Dit-il en posant sa main sur le caoutchouc, le feutre en suspend.

Puis, fermant les yeux, il visualisa l'accroc, se focalisant sur l'angle de ce "v" de malheur.

Traçant ensuite la plus petite coupure, celle de gauche d'une quinzaine de centimètres, il y aligna son pouce, avant d'écarter ses autres doigts ensembles, ouvrant un angle virtuel pour finir par stopper son geste et faire un petit trait et de finir par tracer la seconde coupure qui en faisait plus de vingt en passant pas la petite marque.

"-Voilà ! Dit-il en rebouchant le feutre, se tournant vers Dean. C'est peut-être pas juste-juste.

"-J'ai vu vos dessins sur votre bureau Novak, vous êtes précis, je doute donc qu'il y ait beaucoup de différence.

Castiel ne répondit rien, appuyant nerveusement sur le bouchon du marqueur de son pouce.

"-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Dean qui le vit froncer le front tout à coup.

"-Oh non non, tout va bien. Je pensais à cette foutue entaille, on est au plus proche là. Dit-il en lui montrant le tracé noir, un sourire sur les lèvres pour faire comme si...

Mais en réalité, non, ça n'allait pas et ça le perturbait.

Dean l'avait encore appelé "Novak" !

Et bordel de merde, "Novak" après "Novak", comme brique après brique, Castiel avait l'impression de voir Dean construire un mur entre eux.

Mais bon sang pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de se prendre la tête avec ça ?

_"Tu deviens dingue Novak! Tu deviens dingue !_ Se dit-il. _Et puis regarde ! Même toi tu t'appelle Novak quand tu te parles à toi même espèce de crétin !_

Puis, s'apercevant que Dean l'observait d'un drôle d'air, qui annonçait un futur questionnement, il se reprit rapidement.

"-Suite des opérations ? Dit-il alors.

Dean fronça le front une seconde, mais détourna les yeux.

"-Je vais découper la pièce. Dit-il en reprenant sa place devant le canot. Après je vais l'enduire de néoprène. Poursuivit-il en commençant à couper grossièrement le caoutchouc sur la gauche.

Castiel l'observa alors, tandis qu'il taillait le canot à quelques vingts centimètres du dessin, puis, faisant de même à droite, avant de tirer la tranche ainsi détaillée et de couper la partie toujours accrochée au fond du l'embarcation.

Une fois ce grand anneau de caoutchouc séparé du reste, Castiel l'aida à replier rapidement le canot éventré pour le mettre de coté et Dean donna un coup de cutter pour ouvrir l'anneau et l'étaler sur la table bien à plat.

Le dessin se retrouvant sur une bande, bien trop longue pour être utilisée comme ça, Dean coupa ensuite vingt centimètres au dessus du dessin de l'entaille puis vingt en dessous avant de repousser les chutes sur le coté et il finit en arrondissant les angles, faisant de cette rustine de secours un rond presque parfait.

Et Dean qui releva les yeux sur Castiel à ce moment là et vit sa mine épatée par son coup de main, se redressa.

"-Il ne faut pas qu'il y ait d'angles pour éviter les éventuels accrochages qui pourraient la décoller. Les rustines sont toujours rondes, ou si elles sont rectangulaires ou carrées, elles ont les coins arrondis... Dit-il en se saisissant du pot de colle pour l'ouvrir du dos du cutter.

"-Ah oui, maintenant que vous m'y faites penser... je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi au pourquoi du comment. Sourit-il.

Dean posa alors le couvercle de la colle à coté de lui et observa le pot une seconde avant de retourner son attention sur Castiel.

"-Vous avez des pinceaux ?

"-Oh ! Non, je n'ai pas de pinceaux désolé.

"-Merde .. .heu... attendez voir... Dit-il en regardant les alentours en tournant lentement sur lui même.

Castiel le regarda faire, regardant lui aussi là où il regardait, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher et Dean s'immobilisa.

"-Je sais ! Dit-il tout à coup, avant de sortir de sous la tente et d'aller vers la forêt.

Curieux, Castiel le suivit et Dean s'arrêta devant un palmier qui était aux abords du chemin menant à la passerelle.

"-Ca devrait faire l'affaire. Dit-il en attrapant la fibre brune entourant le tronc de l'arbre, avant d'y donner un coup de cutter pour en prélever un morceau, puis un autre et de finir par regarder par terre avant d'y ramasser deux bouts de bois d'une quinzaine de centimètres tous les deux.

"-Voilà ! Dit-il en retournant vers la tente. Maintenant un bout de ficelle et ça sera bon ! J'ai vu qu'il y en avait dans la caisse à outils.

Puis, ses trouvailles posées sur la table, il coupa un long bout de ficelle, se saisit d'un des morceaux de bois, dont il orna le bout, de fibres de palmier qu'il fixa bien solidement en faisant des dizaines de tours autour du montage astucieux, avant d'en faire de même avec l'autre bâton.

...

"-Voilà votre arme! ! Dit-il dans un sourire en tendant un des pinceaux à Castiel.

"-Génial ! Dit-il en observant l'objet.

Dean fit un sourire en coin sans rien dire et trempa son nouvel outil dans la colle, tandis que Castiel de l'autre coté de la table et de la rustine géante, imitait son geste.

...

Et en quelques minutes, ils avaient terminé de recouvrir, avec beaucoup d'application la surface, de colle.

"-Une fois là-haut, pour aller plus vite à encoller la surface entourant l'accroc, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre les deux en même temps pour n'en faire qu'un.

Castiel acquiesça et Dean referma légèrement le pot de colle, glissant la bobine de ficelle dans une de ses poches.

"-Il faut que ça sèche un peu, mais pas trop, donc si vous avez du matériel à prendre...

"-Oh oui ! J'y vais ! Dit Castiel en se sauvant sans attendre vers la paillote pour aller chercher son sac.

...

Notant rapidement ce qu'ils allaient faire dans le journal de bord, Castiel prit ensuite son sac de matériel où il glissa une gourde d'eau sans s'encombrer de plus, avant de sortir rejoindre Dean qui l'attendait devant la paillote avec Joy.

Il était content.

Le radeau allait être réparé, ce qui n'aurait certainement jamais été le cas si Dean n'avait pas débarqué.

Et en le voyant là, avec le matériel dans les mains, à lui sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire aussi.

Oh oui ce gars était vraiment un cadeau inespéré... et pas que du point de vu du boulot... mais ça c'était autre chose, un autre problème qu'il allait devoir résoudre tout seul... Avoir un compagnon de camp c'était pas mal finalement, ils se complétaient tous les deux et s'il arrêtait d'avoir d'autres idées que celle de s'en faire un ami, ils pourraient vivre tranquillement jusqu'au départ de Dean.

Un ami... ça devait être bien aussi d'avoir un ami, sa vie ne lui avait jamais permis de vraiment tisser de lien avec personne... un ami...

"-On est partis ? Dit Dean quand Castiel l'eut rejoint et le débarrassait du pot de colle.

"-On est partis ! Répondit Castiel avant de se mettre en route.

Joy passant ensuite devant eux pour ouvrir la marche, ils sortirent du camp rapidement et marchant cote à cote en silence, ils avancèrent rapidement.

...

"-Le radeau est loin du camp ? Demanda Dean qui maintenait la rustine en équilibre sur les pinceaux.

"-Non. On bifurque là-bas. Dit Castiel en lui montrant un petit chemin partant sur la droite. Après, l'ancre sera à une centaine de mètre.

"-Ok.

...

Arrivés au chemin, l'étroitesse du passage ne leur permettant plus de marcher l'un à coté de l'autre, Dean se posta derrière Castiel observant le moindre branchage, le moindre feuillage, stressé à l'idée de tomber sur un serpent ou pire... qu'une de ces sales bêtes lui tombe dessus !

...

"-On y est ! Dit Castiel en se retournant vers Dean qui leva immédiatement le nez vers la cime des arbres.

"-WOW ! Ce que je regrette de ne plus pouvoir grimper si haut ! Dit-il avant de souffler de dépit en baissant les yeux sur son vis-à-vis.

Et Castiel lui sourit.

Lui aussi il aurait aimé qu'il puisse monter dans la canopée mais...

"-Peut-être qu'un jour... vous pourriez tenter l'expérience...

Dean le regarda un instant, se mordant la lèvre en pensant à cette éventualité.

"-Peut-être... Dit-il en levant à nouveau les yeux vers les cimes. Mais bon ! Continua-t-il en revenant à ce qu'ils étaient venus faire là. Pour l'instant faut s'occuper de ça ! Vous grimpez par où ?

"-L'ancre est là. Dit Castiel en pointant son doigt devant lui. La corde là.

Dean fronça le front, cherchant et il la vit enfin.

"-WOW ! Faut savoir qu'elle est là pour la voir ! Dit-il en s'approchant de la corde en question qui, pendue depuis le radeau jusqu'à cinquante centimètres du sol, ne se voyait pratiquement pas.

"-C'est vrai. Rit Castiel. Au début, j'avoue l'avoir cherché souvent.

Et Dean rit à son tour devant sa mine amusée.

"-Avouez, qu'aujourd'hui encore, c'est Joy qui vous guide vers elle.

"-Ca dépend des jours... Ca dépend de ma concentration en fait... _Aujourd'hui par exemple..._ Dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

"-Aujourd'hui...?

"-_Je ne l'aurais certainement pas trouvé tout de suite..._ Dit-il du bout des lèvres en détournant les yeux de Dean, pour les poser sur son sac qu'il se mit en charge de vider de son contenu.

Car oui... Dean qui marchait derrière lui l'avait quelque peu ... perturbé dans sa concentration... Ayant passé le plus clair du chemin à l'écouter marcher, respirer... à l'écouter le suivre dans son univers...

Dean, lui, fronça les sourcils... Du mal à se concentrer aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ? Sa présence le dérangeait-elle vraiment à ce point ?

Puis voyant Castiel s'harnacher, il s'approcha de lui.

"-Et bien ! Dit-il en le regardant fixer d'équipement de grimpe sur la corde. Monter au bloqueur poignée sur une corde au milieu du vide, sur une si grande hauteur, c'est un sacré exercice ! Et vous faites ça tous les jours ?

"-Oui pratiquement...

"-J'admire !

Castiel sourit flatté par son air admiratif.

"-Par contre vous ne pouvez donc pas grimper avec ça à la main ! Dit Dean en lui montrant la rustine, qu'il tenait toujours suspendue aux pinceaux et le pot de colle.

"-Non c'est vrai...

"-Vous allez donc monter à vide !

Castiel fronça le front.

"-Tenez ça ! Dit Dean en lui mettant les manches des pinceaux dans la main.

Puis, sortant la bobine de ficelle d'une de ses poches, le cutter d'une autre, il en déroula un bon mètre qu'il coupa et qu'il glissa dans sa poche ainsi que le cutter et s'approchant tout près de Castiel qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, il amena ses doigts jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Faisant alors glisser le bout de la ficelle de la bobine derrière un des passants de sa ceinture, il l'y noua avant de relever les yeux sur Castiel qui sentait ses joues rosir.

Dean lui fit alors un petit sourire en coin en déroulant un peu de la bobine à laquelle il était à présent attaché pour la monter entre leurs visages.

"-Je vous tiens, vous êtes à moi maintenant Novak. Dit-il dans un sourire, faisant sursauter le coeur de son vis-à-vis. Non j'déconne, comme ça une fois que vous serez en haut je pourrai vous faire parvenir le matos. Dit-il en reculant d'un pas et déroulant encore un peu de ficelle avant de mettre la bobine dans une de ses poches sur sa cuisse, qu'il referma pour qu'elle serve de dévidoir et que ça ne lui encombre pas les mains.

Castiel se contenta d'acquiescer, trop perturbé par ses mots pour aligner une phrase cohérente.

Décidément ce mec arrivait à le bouleverser avec un rien.

"-Attendez, je vous débarrasse de... ça... Dit Dean en récupérant les pinceaux et par la même la rustine. Voilà ! Vous pouvez y aller et quand vous serez arrivé et bien... tirez sur la ficelle de trois coups secs, je comprendrai que je peux vous faire monter tout ça.

"-OK !

"-Oh ! Et n'oubliez pas surtout, quand vous enlèverez la pince, remettre un peu de colle au bord de la rustine.

"-Hein ? Dit-il ne comprenant pas.

"-Vous verrez. Allez-y grimpez, le temps passe et la colle va finir par trop sécher.

"-J'y vais ! Dit-il en cliquant la courte corde de son harnais au bloqueur, avant de glisser son pied dans l'anneau du foot cord.

Puis il entama son ascension à une cadence régulière.

Dean le regarda monter vers les hauteurs pendant quelques mètres, avec une envie grandissante, celle de tenter le coup lui aussi.

Mais son vertige céderait-il sa place à l'envie d'atteindre le sommet des arbres ?

Là était la question.

Enfin... Pour le moment, il avait autre chose à penser, il verrait ça... un jour...

Se saisissant alors d'une pince qu'il avait glissé dans une de ses poches, il la referma sur le bord de la rustine, puis posa les pinceaux en équilibres sur le pot de colle par terre, avant de ressortir le bout de ficelle qu'il avait gardé sur lui.

Il enroula ensuite fortement la ficelle autour des poignées de la pince, pour que la mâchoire de l'outil serre bien fermement le caoutchouc et ne lâche pas, fit un noeud très serré pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jeu et souleva l'ensemble du bout de l'index avec le sourire.

.

Ils avaient toujours fait comme ça avec son petit frère et ça depuis qu'ils étaient mômes.

Trouvant toujours telle ou telle astuce devant un problème confectionnant des trucs et des machins qui leur permettaient de passer de longues heures à s'éclater à des jeux qu'ils inventaient eux même avec le bric-à-brac qui traînait dans la grange chez leurs parents.

Et ces derniers les avaient toujours laissé faire, ravis de ne pas avoir à sortir de fric pour des jeux achetés en magasin et qui n'auraient certainement pas survécu plus de quelques heures entre leurs mains. Et ils ne leurs demandaient d'ailleurs rien de ce genre.

Même pour tuer les monstres du placard de Sam il s'était confectionné une arme.

Un truc immonde, fait d'une mâchoire de vache trouvée dans un champ, dans laquelle il avait implanté des dents récupérées sur une vieille tête d'animal empaillé qui ne ressemblait plus à rien et qu'il avait découvert dans le grenier... C'était immonde, mais Sam était fier d'avoir un frère armé d'une telle arme tout droit sortie de l'Enfer.

Toujours est-il que maintenant, pour lui, tout problème matériel avait sa solution... plus ou moins archaïque parfois c'est vrai, mais au moins, il se démerdait avec les moyens du bord, c'était devenu presque automatique aujourd'hui et ça l'amusait toujours autant.

.

Souriant à ses souvenirs, Dean sentit tout à coup la jambe de son pantalon sursauter.

Castiel était arrivé au radeau !

Sortant alors la bobine de sa poche rapidement, il coupa la ficelle avec les dents , avant de remettre la bobine dans sa poche et attacher la pince où était suspendue la rustine.

Tirant ensuite trois coups à son tour sur la ficelle, Castiel comprit le message et l'objet l'éleva rapidement dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les branchages.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sourit car un mousqueton apparu devant ses yeux.

Castiel avait pensé au fait que la ficelle allait avoir du mal à redescendre sans s'accrocher aux branches et leur faire perdre du temps et il avait fixé le mousqueton pour avoir un poids à descendre... Il aurait fait exactement la même chose s'il avait été là-haut à sa place...

Mais profitant alors du mousqueton, il y suspendit le pot de colle par son anse, noua les pinceaux ensembles à la ficelle elle même et tira trois petits coups secs avant que les derniers matériaux ne s'envolent à leur tour.

.

Là, désœuvré Dean s'assied alors auprès de Joy sur le sol, loin du moindre feuillage et attendit, l'oeil aux aguets tout de même, que Castiel en ait finit et redescende du radeau.

...

* * *

...

Et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, un bruit de frottement se fit entendre et Dean releva les yeux vers les cimes, juste à temps pour voir Castiel descendre les derniers mètres de corde jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol, tellement il était descendu vite.

"-WOW ! Dit-il à Castiel qui se détachait, dos à lui. Vous aimez les sensations fortes vous hein ?

Castiel se tourna alors vers lui, un immense sourire sur le visage qui fit sourire Dean à son tour.

"-J'aime cette sensation de tomber dans le vide.

Se levant du sol, Dean épousseta son pantalon.

"-J'imagine... Ca doit être grisant.

"-Ca l'est ! Très court mais grisant ! Dit-il en rangeant son matériel dans son sac, où Dean aperçu le pot de colle.

"-Ca a été là-haut ? Pas trop galéré pour poser la rustine ?

"-Non c'est bon. Quand pensez vous que je pourrai regonflé le boudin ?

"-Demain peut-être, si ça a séché.

"-OK Génial !

Dean lui répondit d'un sourire et un petit papillon coloré de noir, de blanc et de rouge passa à toute vitesse entre eux.

Dean tourna alors la tête brusquement vers la bestiole qui s'éloignait à toute allure.

"-Non mais je rêve ou ce bolide avait un numéro inscrit sur ses ailes ? Dit-il éberlué.

Castiel rit.

"-Non vous n'avez pas rêvé, ce bolide comme vous dites est appelé le papillon 88 parce qu'il a justement le numéro 88 dessiné sur ses ailes, parfois c'est plus un 38 mais ce nom de papillon 88 lui colle aux écailles, il est assez courant ici et il est très beau.

"-J'ai pas eut le temps de trop me rendre compte. Rit Dean. Il est passé trop vite, mais si vous l'avez déjà dessiné vous pourrez peut-être me montrer à quoi il ressemble de près.

Castiel le regarda un instant, le sondant, puis constatant que son interet paraissait reel, il sourit.

"-Je vais faire mieux que ça ! Dit-il en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

"-C'est à dire ?

"-Venez ! Dit Castiel en se mettant en marche tirant sur son poignet une seconde pour l'inciter à le suivre.

Le bref contact provoqua immédiatement des picotements sur la peau de Dean qui le surprirent encore, mais suivant ensuite la main de Castiel des yeux, il le vit se frotter le bout des doigts entre eux comme si lui aussi avait la même sensation et Dean secoua la tête.

_"N'importe quoi !_ Se dit-il en concentrant son attention sur son environnement, de plus en plus escarpé.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a par là ?

"-Vous verrez... C'est une surprise. Dit Castiel dans un sourire en se tournant vers lui.

"-Je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre avec vous Novak.

Et pour Castiel ce fut la fois de trop.

Stoppant alors la marche, il se tourna vers Dean en soufflant.

"-_Arrêtez de m'appeler Novak !_ Dit-il sans monter la voix, juste d'un ton empreint de lassitude.

"-Ah... Je... Pardon, je devrais vous appeler Professeur ? Vous auriez dû le dire plus tôt ! Dit Dean décontenancé.

"-_Mais non..._ appelez moi Castiel, je vous appelle Dean, appelez moi Castiel ! Dit-il en se rendant compte que ça pourrait sembler capricieux de sa part, en se l'entendant dire.

Dean se mordit la joue, l'appeler par son prénom allait automatiquement réduire la barrière qui le tenait éloigné de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire non, il n'avait aucune raison... valable de refuser sa demande !

"-OK. Dit-il alors.

"-Merci. Dit Castiel en reprenant la marche.

"-Va pour Castiel...

Et d'entendre Dean prononcer son prénom enfin, lui provoqua un doux frisson le long de la nuque, qui lui fit fermer les yeux une seconde pour savourer l'instant.

Il était mal barré.

Rester à bonne distance de lui pour... rester amis... allait être difficile... il le sentait bien, c'était de plus en plus évident...

Oh oui il était mal barré !

...

Puis Castiel s'arrêta brusquement devant un mur de végétation particulièrement dense et opaque, si brusquement que Dean qui rêvassait faillit lui rentrer dedans.

"-Vous avez perdu le chemin ? Dit-il alors.

"-Non non. Dit Castiel en se tournant vers lui, c'est juste qu'il y a un endroit bien précis où on peut passer et qu'à l'oeil, comme ça, c'est pas évident... **JOY !** Appela-t-il. **Où est le passage ? **

Le puma qui les suivait discrètement jusqu'à maintenant, passa alors nonchalamment près d'eux, sa queue dessinant d'élégantes arabesques dans les airs et sans la moindre hésitation, pénétra un peu sur leur droite, dans le mur végétal qui n'offrait visiblement aucune résistance à cet endroit, tout du moins à la hauteur de l'animal.

Et sans perdre une seconde, Castiel se saisit à nouveau du poignet de Dean et se faufila dans la végétation à la suite de Joy, tirant Dean dans son sillage.

Se laissant faire docilement, Dean ne pensa pas une seule seconde à un éventuel serpent coincé dans les feuillages, ou une autre bestiole vénéneuse qui pourrait se trouver là, beaucoup trop décontenancé une nouvelle fois pas la sensation que les doigts de Castiel laissaient sur sa peau, c'était vraiment étrange.

...

"-Préparez vous ! On va arriver dans un puits de lumière, c'est éblouissant vu que nos yeux son habitués à la semi pénombre de la forêt.

Et Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Castiel écartait une dernière branche devant lui, les faisant pénétrer dans le puits de lumière en question.

Fermant tous deux les paupières dans un premier temps, amenant une main au dessus de leurs yeux, ils restèrent immobiles.

Puis, Castiel se tourna vers Dean pour le regarder et voir sa réaction.

Dean cligna des yeux, s'habituant rapidement à la luminosité et quand il les ouvrit enfin complètement, il en resta bouche bée d'émerveillement.

Souriant, Castiel qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet, se retourna alors vers l'endroit et fit avancer Dean dans l'immense cercle de lumière envahi de milliers de papillons multicolores qui virevoltaient au soleil.

Dean qui regardait partout, se remplissant les yeux de l'incroyable splendeur des lieux, n'avait plus de mots pour dire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant et restait silencieux.

.

L'endroit semblait presque irréel.

Une immense clairière, un cercle parfait d'au moins quatre-vingts mètres de diamètre en plein milieu des arbres géants de la forêt, recouvert d'herbe verte.

Au beau milieu de ce puits de lumière, un gigantesque arbres aux grosses fleurs blanches, grimpant jusqu'au ciel, surplombait l'endroit, comme un géant protecteur.

Et des milliers de papillons de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs qui virevoltaient gaiement en ces lieux magiques, semblaient faire une ronde aérienne et légère autour de ce colosse végétal qui embaumait l'air d'une douce odeur sucrée.

.

Faisant encore quelques pas, Castiel s'arrêta ensuite pour se retourner vers Dean, lâchant son poignet.

Puis, voyant qu'il levait les yeux sur l'arbre sans âge, il vint se poster à coté de lui.

"-Je vous présente Hamélinah ! Dit-il en désignant le mohabi de soixante-dix mètres qui se dressait devant eux avec majesté.

"-Hamélinah ? Répéta Dean qui avait enfin retrouvé la parole. C'est...

"-C'est un arbre sacré. Poursuivit-il. Il porte le nom de la première femme chaman de la tribu des Waïwaïs et qui est inhumée dessous.

"-WOW... Il est magnifique, c'est lui cette odeur?

"-Oui. Hamélinah est toujours en fleurs et embaume les lieux, c'est ce qui attire les papillons.

"-Toujours ? C'est à dire ?

"-Toujours, tous les jours que Dieu fait, cet arbre est fleuri et ne fane jamais.

"-C'est impossible.

"-Je sais...

"-WOW... Dit Dean en baissant les yeux sur lui, avant de vite détourner le regard sur un énorme papillon noir et bleu métallique qui faisait du sur-place à coté d'eux.

"-C'est le Morpho bleu. Dit Castiel.

"-Il est splendide !

"-Tendez votre main.

"-Hein ?

"-Tendez votre main devant vous, vous allez voir.

Dean le regarda une seconde et tendit alors sa main devant lui, fasciné par ce qu'il savait sur le point de se passer.

Et comme il s'y attendait, le papillon se positionna avec légèreté au dessus de sa main sans attendre et se posa au beau milieu de sa paume.

Ses ailes tout d'abord tendues de chaque coté de son petit corps noir, comme s'il voulait se laisser admirer, le papillon finit par les dresser au dessus de lui, découvrant le dessous de ses ailes qui même s'il était moins clinquant sans les tons bruns, n'en était pas moins magnifique, avec ses ocelles qui les ornaient ressemblant à des yeux.

"-Il fait dans les quatorze centimètres, c'est le plus grand papillon répertorié jusqu'ici en Amazonie. Dit Castiel.

Dean rapprocha alors sa main de son visage pour mieux le voir, mais le papillon ayant sûrement décidé qu'il s'était assez pavané devant eux, reprit son envole.

.

"-Comment vous avez découvert cet endroit ? C'est bien caché quand même !

"-Oui, si on ne sait pas que c'est là, on ne le trouve pas. Ce sont les enfants de la tribu qui m'ont amené ici un jour, quand ils ont vu mes dessins. J'ai passé des dizaines d'heures assis sur ses bancs, après, à croquer toutes ces merveilles. Dit-il en marchant vers un des dits bancs, qui n'étaient en fait que huit grosses pierres rectangulaires, posées régulièrement pour créer un cercle dans le cercle, à une vingtaine de mètres du centre.

Posant ensuite son sac par terre, il s'y assied et Dean vint s'asseoir à son tour, à coté de lui.

"-Dans tous ces papillons il n'y a pas celui que je vous ai fait louper l'autre jour ?

"-Vous ne me l'avez pas fait louper, il s'est envolé c'est tout... Dit-il en se tournant vers lui une seconde, avant de retourner son attention vers Joy qui se couchait dans l'herbe à quelques mètres devant eux. Et non, il n'est pas ici, le Glasswing vit dans un autre genre d'environnement, plus humide, peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à mettre la main dessus... je garde espoir.

"-Il est votre Saint Graal.

Castiel sourit.

"-Oui on peut dire ça, sauf que moi j'ai bien l'intention de le trouver !

Dean sourit à son tour, mais dérangé tout de même par le fait, que même si Castiel lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il aurait pu l'attraper il y a quelques jours...

"-Vous l'auriez déjà si je n'avais pas bougé...

"-Non, rien n'est sûr, je n'avais même pas de boite cristal, je l'aurais probablement loupé même si vous étiez resté immobile.

"-De boite cristal ?

"-Oui, ça ! Dit-il en attrapant son sac d'où il sortit un bout de plastique transparent d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Puis, appuyant sur les deux cotés, il y eut un petit _"clac"_ sec et le bout de plastique prit la forme d'une boite carrée.

"-Après je replis le couvercle comme ça... Dit-il ne pinçant l'arête. Et voilà ! C'est mon frère Balthazar qui a conçu ces petites boites, on y met ensuite une petite pierre ou un petit bout de bois, une feuille, pour que l'insecte, le papillon puisse avoir un support et le tour est joué !

"-Ingénieux système que de les transporter à plat.

"-Oui et la rapidité du passage à la forme de boite est essentiel.

"-Vous en avez réunit beaucoup depuis que vous êtes ici des bébêtes en boite ?

"-Aucune.

Dean releva les sourcils.

"-Je ne prélève rien Dean. Je ne fais que les capturer pour les photographier, les dessiner, les étudier très vite et je les relâche. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas une petite collection quand même, mais je ne les ai pas tués, je les ai juste trouvés morts au hasard de mes sorties et je les ai gardés. Akawaio ne m'aurait jamais accepté sur ses terres si j'étais venu ici pour réunir une collection, la nature est la base principale de leurs croyances, de leurs rites, de leur magie... et la personne qui ne respecte pas la nature n'est pas la bienvenue... Et mentir n'aurait servit à rien... _la nature elle même nous observe._ Dit-il tout bas, énigmatique.

"-Hein ? Fit Dean.

"-Venez voir... Dit Castiel en se levant pour prendre la direction de l'arbre sacré.

Dean le suivit alors et ils s'arrêtèrent à deux mètres du tronc.

"-WOW de loin je croyais que c'était les aspérités de l'écorce. Dit Dean en découvrant que le tronc était couvert de gravures. C'est quoi tous ces mots ?

"-Ce sont toutes les personnes que Hamélinah chérit.

"-Pardon ?

"-Akawaio m'a raconté qu'Hamélinah... le chaman, portait sur sa peau, le nom de toutes les personnes de sa tribu, sa famille... les personnes qu'elle aimait et qu'un jour ou le ciel avait prit une teinte étrange, où les papillons étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude, si nombreux qu'on ne voyait plus le fut de l'arbre, ces noms sont apparus sur le tronc... Et depuis, chaque enfant qui naît dans la tribu, voit son nom apparaître sur le tronc aussi.

"-Ca doit faire un moment vu le nombre de noms.

"-Hm. Vu la taille de l'arbre, en présumant qu'il ait poussé sans magie et en prenant en compte qu'il n'a pas eut à se battre pour grimper jusqu'au ciel vu qu'il est seul, j'ai estimé le début de cette... légende... à 750 ans... Mais c'est peut-être... plus...

"-WOW ! Dit Dean en faisant rapidement le tour du tronc. 750 ans de naissances !?

Castiel Acquiesça dans un sourire.

"-Pour eux Hamélinah est donc Mère Nature, elle surveille tout et prend soin de ses enfants et... je fais partie aussi de ses enfants depuis un moment maintenant...

"-Hein ?

"-Là. Dit-il ne montrant un _"CASTIEL"_ gravé dans l'écorce grise.

"-WOW... Quel honneur ! Vous faites quand même partie de leur tribu alors...

"-Non non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la tribu. Il n'y a pas que des Waïwaïs sur ce tronc, c'est vraiment Mère Nature... personne n'a gravé mon prénom dans l'écorce de cet arbre Dean !

"-**Personne ? **

Castiel fit non de la tête.

"-C'est dingue hein ?

"-WOW. Je sais pas quoi... comment... Ouais c'est complètement dingue !

"-C'est magique... _si vous saviez..._ Souffla-t-il pour finir en levant les yeux vers les hautes branches du mohabi sacré au dessus de leurs têtes, les yeux illuminés de lumière, les rendant presque transparents et un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

.

Et cette vision de lui si... magnifique... subjugua un instant Dean, qui en eut le souffle coupé.

Plus il passait de temps près de Castiel et plus il avait l'impression... de le voir... Comme si d'apprendre à le connaître, faisait transparaître sa beauté intérieure le rendant encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà... Ce mec était fascinant.

Et c'est quand il vit sa propre main entrer dans son champ de vision, s'élevant vers le visage de Castiel, qu'il reprit ses esprits et ramena sa main dans son dos, détournant le regard vers l'arbre.

.

Puis Castiel qui n'avait rien remarqué de ce qui venait de se passer, se tourna vers Dean qui le regarda et après un sourire échangé, ils retournèrent s'asseoir sur le banc.

"-Tout ce que vous voyez et verrez ici doit rester secret, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

"-Bien sûr oui, c'est évident... Mes lèvres restero'.. S'interrompit-il quand les yeux de Castiel se posèrent sur sa bouche et qu'un frisson le traversa.

Détournant la tête, troublé comme une gamine effarouchée, il se reprit tout de suite, mais son coeur cognait beaucoup trop fort.

"-Je ne dirai jamais rien à personne, n'ayez aucune inquiétude.

.

Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal !

Ca n'avait duré qu'une petite seconde mais... il avait sentit quelque chose de fort le traverser... Quelque chose... comme une envie fulgurante... Mais pas la sienne... non... Celle de Castiel... oui c'est ça... Il avait clairement ressentit l'envie de Castiel de l'embrasser comme s'il lui avait dit à voix haute .. Devenait-il complètement taré ?

Et puis une pensée fugace...

_"Bordel de merde est-ce que ce mec est réel ? Tout est magique ici !"..._

Est-ce que tout ce qui s'était passé pour l'isoler ici était naturel ?

Ouiii Naturel !

Cette pluie diluvienne, l'inondation de la route qui l'avait immobilisé, le glissement de terrain qui avait emporté sa jeep, tout ça... C'est la Nature !

Relevant les yeux brusquement vers l'arbre...

_"La nature elle même nous observe..."_

C'est ce que lui avait dit Castiel !

Avait-il été immobilisé ici par quelque chose de ... isolé avec... Castiel ? Pourquoi ?

.

Puis il se mit à rire.

_"N'importe quoi ! Arrête de délirer... t'es barge mec !"_ Se dit-il.

"-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? Dit Castiel amusé.

Dean se retourna alors vers lui en secouant la tête.

"-Des conneries, je me demandais si tous les phénomènes naturels qui m'ont conduit à être isolé ici, n'avaient pas été provoqué... par elle. Dit-il en pointant l'arbre sacré du menton. Mais c'est idiot...

"-Pourquoi idiot ?

"-Pourquoi ? ... Et bien... Je ne sais pas... Pour quoi faire ? ... Où est l'intérêt de m'isoler ici avec vous ? Dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Castiel.

Et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils eurent tous deux un mouvement de recul.

La même pensée venait de les traverser et ils savaient tous deux que l'autre avait eut la même.

Détournant alors tous deux la tête, gênés, ils se remémorèrent toutes ces sensations étranges quand leurs peaux entraient en contact... et cet intérêt rapide pour l'autre...

"-Vous voyez, _c'est idiot._ Dit-il Dean d'une voix quelque peu éraillée, les yeux posés sur Joy qui secouait la tête pour se débarrasser d'un papillon qui s'était posé sur sa truffe.

"-Je ne sais pas... peut-être... Dit Castiel en se levant pour aller vers le puma et lui ôter le papillon du nez avant qu'elle ne lui mettre un coup de patte et le blesse.

Le papillon resta posé sur le bout de son doigts et Dean le regarda se redresser en amenant la petite bête devant ses yeux, l'observant avec fascination.

Papillon noir, finement rayé de lignes claires, l'insecte ne semblait pas dérangé par le regard de Castiel si près de lui.

.

"-Comment s'appelle votre nouvel ami ? Demanda Dean.

"-Lyropterix Apollonia. Dit Castiel en levant sa main dans les airs, provoquant l'envol du papillon.

Tous deux le regardèrent s'éloigner, se mêlant aux autres et Castiel se tourna vers Dean.

"-La nature ici c'est Dieu. Lui dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Et la nature est partout sur cette planète .. Même dans le pire des déserts, la nature est présente, que ce soit sous forme d'une plante résistante ou une mousse, ou un lichen, un insecte microscopique... Elle est partout...

"-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

"-Pour que vous vous rendiez compte que tout est lié... et que si la nature avait vraiment une conscience...

"-... il se pourrait que je ne sois pas ici par hasard ? C'est ça que vous voulez dire ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

"-Allez savoir...

Se regardant un instant sans un mot, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire.

.

Puis Castiel détourna brusquement les yeux.

"-Oh ! En voilà un !

Faisant quelques pas sous le regard curieux de Dean, Castiel se baissa, ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe avec rapidité mais délicatesse de ses deux mains et vint de rasseoir auprès de lui sur le banc.

Tourné vers lui, ses mains unies entre eux comme s'il y cachait un trésor, Castiel lui sourit et Dean se pencha pour voir ce que renfermaient ses mains, alors qu'il les ouvrait lentement en coupe.

"-_Diaethria Dymea, le papillon 88._ Chuchota-t-il.

"-WOW il est beau ! Et puis c'est vraiment dingue ces chiffres sur ses ailes ! Dit Dean en tendant son index vers le papillon noir et blanc taché de rouge vif.

"-Non attention il est très far_..ouche..._ Finit Castiel dans un souffle en regardant Dean se redresser et amener devant ses yeux, le papillon qui contre toute attente ne s'était pas envolé et se trouvait à présent sur son doigt...

"-Salut ! Dit Dean au papillon.

"-Alors ça aussi c'est dingue !

"-De quoi ?

"-Pas d'affinités avec les animaux vous disiez ? Dit Castiel dans un sourire épaté.

Dean le regarda curieux.

"-Ce papillon est une espèce très craintive, d'où sa rapidité de vol, il est très farouche ! Et faire ce que vous êtes en train de faire est complètement... inattendu. Finit Castiel en se rapprochant plus près quand le papillon ouvrit ses ailes, découvrant leur face cachée, entièrement noire et ornée d'une bande bleu métallique. _De mieux en mieux._ Dit-il tout bas en le scrutant, sa tête au dessus du papillon et tellement près de Dean que ce dernier pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Déglutissant malgré lui, Dean resta tout de même concentré sur le papillon, mais cette promiscuité soudaine entre eux fit accélérer les battements de son coeur sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Lui qui ne voulait pas se rapprocher de ce mec se sentait flancher...

Oh oui bordel de merde il était en train de perdre...

Puis tout à coup, Joy qu'ils n'avaient pas vu approcher, donna un coup de museau dans la main de Dean, faisant envoler le papillon et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

La distance entre leurs visage devenue infime, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes... il aurait suffit de pas grand chose... pas grand chose...

Mais s'éloignant tout deux d'un même mouvement, ils se détournèrent de l'autre, troublés et Castiel leva le nez, inspirant l'air.

"-Il faut qu'on rentre !

Dean le regarda étonné de sa décision soudaine.

"-Vous sentez ? Dit-il en inspirant à nouveau.

Dean huma l'air à son tour.

"-Ozone ?

"-Oui, un orage va éclater, il faut qu'on parte.

Dean acquiesça et ils se levèrent.

Dean le regarda ramasser son sac et le mettre sur son épaule avant de le suivre.

"-Joy, guide nous ! Dit Castiel au Puma.

Le félin prit alors une direction et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Puis Dean jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur les lieux, derrière lui et stoppa.

"-Où sont passés tous les papillons ? Dit-il en constatant qu'il n'y en avait plus un.

"-La haut. Dit Castiel en se postant près de lui à sa droite, pointant du doigt les innombrables papillons qui s'étaient tous regroupés sous le dôme que formait les branches de l'arbre sacré, formant une énorme écharpe grouillante.

"-Ils ont sentit l'orage aussi ?

"-Oui, partons vite ! Dit Castiel, pressant son épaule pour l'inciter au départ.

Et Dean grimaça, quand la pression de sa main sur lui provoqua une douleur jusqu'à son cou.

Et posant sa main gauche sur son épaule, sur celle de Castiel qui y était toujours, il ferma les yeux.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Castiel inquiet, en récupérant sa main.

"-J'ai mal. Dit-il en grimaçant d'avantage, c'était léger depuis ce matin, mais là tout à coup...

"-C'est votre blessure ?

"-Je crois oui, mais ça irradie jusqu'à mon épaule maintenant.

"-Faites voir. Dit-il en s'approchant tout près, sans attendre une quelconque réponse et tirant tout de suite sur le col de son tee-shirt.

Dean ne bougea pas, le laissant faire et Castiel fronça le front.

"-Merde ! C'est pas normal !

"-Quoi ?

"-L'infection s'est propagée.

"-Comment ça se fait ? Et si vite !

"-J'en sait rien. Rentrons vite l'orage se rapproche ! Dit-il alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre se faisait entendre au loin.

Dean acquiesça et ils se remirent en marche, rejoignant Joy qui les avait attendu patiemment.

../..

* * *

**.**

**Coupure de mi-journée... il est à peu près midi... **

**... Comment vous trouvez _mon_ Amazonie ? ^^ NE ME PARLEZ PAS D'AVATAR ! Merci ^^**

**Il se passe des choses étranges... et ils n'ont pas finit d'en voir de toutes les couleurs et je ne parle pas uniquement des papillons ^^**

**Ils sont irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, comme des papillons vers la lumière, oui encore les papillons ^^ et Mère Nature n'a pas finit de toute faire pour qu'ils cèdent à la tentation ;-) **

**Mais quand vont-ils enfin se décider ? **


	7. Chapter 7

.

CHAPITRE 5

**« Jour deux... à deux » (2)**

.

* * *

.

Marchant d'un pas soutenu en direction du camp Akawaïo, Dean et Castiel restèrent silencieux un petit moment.

Dean ne se plaignait pas, mais Castiel qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil avec inquiétude, voyait bien sur son visage qu'il avait l'air de souffrir beaucoup, empêchant son inquiétude de se dissiper.

Comment allait-il faire pour endiguer cette infection si elle résistait aux antibiotiques, si elle devenait incontrôlable ?

La solution aurait peut-être été de demander de l'aide aux Waïwaïs, mais ils ne connaissaient pas Dean et il devait bien reconnaître que lui non plus, il ne le connaissait pas... Qui était-il dans la vraie vie ? Les Waïwaïs accepteraient-ils de s'occuper de lui ? … Hamelinah serait-elle d'accord ? Et s'ils refusaient... que pourrait-il faire, lui, pour le sauver ? Aurait-il le temps de le ramener à la civilisation avant qu'il ne soit victime d'un empoisonnement du sang et qu'il n'y succombe ? Tout se passait si vite...

Toutefois, il n'avait pas d'autre choix... Si le lendemain le cas de Dean venait à empirer encore, il irait faire appel à la tribu et verrait pour la suite, en fonction de leur décision... de la sentence d'Hamelinah.

Et puis, la confiance que Joy portait à Dean était peut-être un signe qu'il n'était besoin de s'inquiéter à ce sujet... Mère Nature n'avait peut-être aucun grief contre lui...

Cette idée le rassura quelque peu, mais il ne saurait vraiment que le moment venu...

Puis Dean qui se sentait certainement observé, tourna la tête vers lui et Castiel lui sourit.

« -Vous avez de plus en plus mal ? Demanda-t-il, alors que Dean serrait les dents.

« -J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de m'arracher le bras, cette douleur est infernale.

« -Merde...

« -Vous croyez qu'il est possible que les lances des Waïwaïs aient été imprégnées de poison ?

« -Oh je dois vous avouer que je n'en sais rien... Curare, toxine de grenouille, je sais qu'ils s'en servent pour la chasse, mais est ce que la lance du Waïwaï qui vous a blessé en était imprégnée, je n'en sais rien... Dit-il en secouant la tête, désolé.

« -Ça pourrait peut-être expliquer la raison pour laquelle les antibiotiques n'ont rien fait et que ça se propage si vite, j'ai le bout de doigts qui s'engourdit maintenant. Dit-il en ouvrant et referment sa main. C'est une étrange sensation, comme si le sang ne circulait plus.

« -C'est vraiment très inquiétant...

« -Il va falloir désinfecter ça plus en profondeur à mon avis, vous vous la sentez d'ouvrir un peu plus la plaie ?

Castiel blêmit.

« -Quoi ? Vous êtes dingue ! Si c'est pas une infection je vous charcuterais pour rien !

« -Je sais bien...

« -Non ! On va nettoyer comme ce matin, vous allez reprendre une dose d'antibiotiques et si ça ne va pas mieux... disons... ce soir... je demanderai aux Waïwaïs s'ils veulent bien nous... vous aider.

« -S'ils veulent bien m'aider ? Dit Dean en stoppant la pas. C'est quand même de leur faute !

« -Oui... c'est vrai mais... c'est... comment dire... heu... Bafouilla-t-il en se postant devant lui. Il faut... mériter leur aide...

« -Comment ça ?

« -Tout dépend des actions que vous avez effectué durant votre vie... Comme je vous l'ai dit, tous leurs rituels sont régis par leurs croyances et... Hamelinah est leur déesse... elle décide de tout. J'ai dû faire mes preuves moi aussi vous savez...

« -Mon sors dépend d'une...

« -Oui, votre sors dépend des choix que vous avez fait dans votre vie, face à ses épreuves...

« -Nov'... Castiel, je ne comprend rien à ce que vous me racontez !

« -C'est compliqué... je... vous comprendrez en temps voulu... je n'ai pas le droit de...

« -De dévoiler les secrets de la tribu...

« -Oui...

Se regardant tous deux quelques secondes, ils gardèrent le silence.

Castiel crevait de tout lui expliquer en détail et Dean qui voyait bien sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, que de ne pas pouvoir lui en dire plus le désolait au plus haut point, lui fit un sourire en coin.

« -Il me tarde de savoir ce qu'une déesse pense de moi ! Dit-il dans un sourire de gamin.

Castiel sourit à son tour.

Il espérait du fond du cœur qu'Hamélinah l'aime autant que... L'apprécie ! … Qu'Hamélinah l'apprécie autant que lui. Se rectifia-t-il lui même en secouant la tête, avant de se remettre dans le sens de la marche, pour poursuivre leur chemin.

« -J'espère que vous n'avez pas chassé l'éléphant pour l'ivoire en Afrique.

Dean rit en lui emboîtant le pas.

« -Je déteste la chasse, je … je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait tuer, juste pour le plaisir, ou comment on pouvait tuer une bête, prendre une vie, uniquement pour faire du fric ou pour perpétuer une quelconque tradition débile, je pense aux éléphants, aux rhinocéros, aux requins, aux baleines, ça me révolte ! S'emporta-t-il en secouant la tête.

« -Vous prêchez un convertit... Mais c'est un bon point pour vous en tout cas... Dit-il dans un sourire.

…

Poursuivant cette discussion, ce débat dans lequel ils étaient tous deux d'accord, tandis qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir, ils arrivèrent enfin au camp.

Joy leur avait faussé compagnie, mais Castiel étant habitué aux escapades du félin, n'en fit pas cas et ils pénétrèrent directement dans la paillote.

Castiel incita ensuite Dean à prendre place sur l'un des tabourets, avant d'immédiatement aller chercher la trousse de premiers soins, puis se retournant vers Dean, qui lui tournait le dos, il s'immobilisa une seconde, en le voyant ôter son tee-shirt sans hésitation.

Tout du moins dans ses gestes... et il se dit qu'ils avaient passé un cap. Dean semblait ne plus avoir la moindre hésitation, il avait confiance en lui et ça lui fit un plaisir immense de le constater.

Toutefois, il fronça le front en s'approchant de lui très vite.

« -Mon Dieu c'est incompréhensible ! Dit-il en examinant la gigantesque étendue de sa peau devenue nacrée, les fines veines bleues et rouges qui étaient apparues sur son cou, sa nuque, jusqu'à son omoplate, son épaule, son bras...

Puis le contournant un peu, il constata qu'elles s'étendaient aussi sur sa gorge, le coté droit de son torse...

« -C'est pas une infection ça ! Dit Dean en examinant les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait voir.

« -Non, ça ne peut pas être une infection ! Il va vraiment falloir que j'en appelle à...

_**« **__**-**__**Source de vie et de **__**renaissance**__**, le feu est aussi source de souffrance et de malheur. Le guerrier du feu ne devrait jamais sous-estimer son ennemi sournois. **_Dit une voix étrange derrière eux, alors que la pluie cessait net.

« -Oh je ne l'ai jamais sous-estimé... Répondit Dean en se retournant vers la voix en même temps que Castiel.

Le visage marqué, la peau tannée, l'apparition semblait avoir un certain âge, mais ses vêtement aux couleurs chatoyantes et une lueur étrange, comme une lueur de malice, qui émanait de son regard, lui conféraient une innocence enfantine. Innocence qui ne collait pas avec la dureté et l'assurance qui débordait d'elle, la rendant complètement impossible à cerner.

« -Kaanah ? Dit Castiel en reconnaissant le chaman des Waïwaïs qui venait « d'apparaître » derrière eux.

Puis baissant les yeux sur Joy qui était sagement assise près d'elle, il sourit à l'animal, qui cligna lentement des yeux.

« -Vous endurez plus de souffrances que vous n'en laissez voir. Dit Kaanah à l'attention de Dean qui lui répondit d'un sourire contrit.

Le regardant une seconde, Castiel s'approcha alors de lui.

« -Dean, je vous présente Kaanah, le chaman de la tribu, Kaanah, voici Dean...

Se saluant tous deux d'un signe de tête, ils se sourirent.

« -Montrez moi ce mal qui vous ronge. Dit-elle en s'approchant de Dean.

Se tournant alors de coté, Dean pencha la tête dans la direction opposée et quand Kaanah déposa sa main sur son épaule, il ressentit tout de suite quelque chose parcourir son corps en entier, qui le fit frissonner.

« -Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui ? Dit Castiel.

« -Le poison ronge son essence de vie. Il faudrait la purifier. Dit-elle en glissant deux doigts de sa main gauche dans un petit sac de peau qui pendait à son cou.

Puis, en sortant une fine aiguille de bois d'une dizaine de centimètres, elle piqua la nuque de Dean dans un geste vif et ce dernier perdit conscience, s'écroulant sur Castiel qui le retint, l'empêchant de tomber sur le sol.

« -Kaanah, qu'est-ce...

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, elle ordonna alors dans son dialecte et quatre waïwaïs pénétrèrent précipitamment dans la paillote.

Ordonnant à nouveau, elle s'écarta et les quatre hommes se saisirent de Dean, le déposant délicatement sur une toile sur le sol, avant de l'emporter, tandis que Castiel qui ne savait plus quoi faire de lui même, se saisissait du tee-shirt de Dean par réflexe.

Il ne savait plus... que faire ? Que faire ?

« -Calme toi Castiel. Dit Kaanah. Hamélinah veille... Viens... Nous devons nous hâter avant que le mal n'atteigne son cœur.

Castiel acquiesça et jetant un coup d'œil à son journal une seconde, il secoua la tête, avant de suivre Kaanah qui sortait déjà de la paillote, talonnée de près par Joy.

…

Silencieux, marchant au coté du chaman, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux, son regard fixé sur Dean, inconscient, qui tanguait sur son brancard de fortune.

Et quand ils arrivèrent enfin au camp de la tribu, c'est le cœur battant fort, qu'il suivit encore Kaanah qui rentra dans sa hutte où les quatre Waïwaïs avaient déposé Dean.

Rentrant avec hésitation, ne sachant pas si le chaman souhaitait sa présence en ce lieu, Castiel chercha tout de suite Dean du regard, le retrouvant allongé sur une paillasse au fond de la petite habitation.

« -Assied toi là... Dit Kaanah, ne lui désignant une natte se trouvant devant une petite table rectangulaire, recouverte de divers items rituels et plantes séchées.

S'exécutant, Castiel ne dit mot et la regarda se diriger vers Dean.

Puis, sans qu'il puisse expliquer d'où elle venait de la sortir, Kaanah déposa une grosse fleur blanche de Mohabi sur le torse de Dean et se redressa, élevant ses deux mains au dessus du corps du jeune homme, en chuchotant.

S'attendant à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'un instant à l'autre, le souffle court, Castiel restait attentif au moindre son, au moindre mouvement, mais Kaanah finit par baisser ses mains, avant de récupérer la fleur et de piquer à nouveau Dean, qui se réveilla brusquement.

...

Ça avait été court... Était-ce mauvais signe ? Ça ne pouvait être que mauvais signe !

…

Au bord de la panique, Castiel était sur le point de parler quand Kaanah se tourna vers lui.

« -Hamélinah est difficile à satisfaire... Commença-t-elle.

Et Castiel qui ne contrôla plus sa peur, se remit sur ses pieds.

« -Je vous en supplie Kaanah... Aidez le, sauvez le, je ne sais pas quoi faire, donnez moi un antidote, un indice, ou même... re... reprenez mon œil en échange... mais ne le laissez pas mourir, il est...

« -Castiel ! L'interrompit-elle en s'approchant de lui. As-tu si peu confiance en ton ami ?

« -Non... Réalisa-t-il tout à coup. Non, j'ai confiance en lui...

« -Et bien...

« -J'ai peur, ça a été si vite !

« -Comme pour toi Castiel...

« -...

« -Parfois Hamélinah sait tout de suite et comme pour toi, pour ton ami qui est ici, elle... je crois qu'elle l'aime beaucoup... Il a réussit toutes les épreuves qu'elle a placé devant sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui et...

« -Quelles épreuves ? Dit Dean, qui écoutait attentivement leur conversation le concernant. Je n'ai passé aucune épreuve, de quoi vous parlez ? Dit-il en s'asseyant difficilement.

Puis, posant sa main sur son épaule douloureuse, il grimaça et Castiel le rejoignit, tandis que Kaanah prenait place sur un rondin face à lui.

« -Tu as passé les trois épreuves et tu les as réussi !

Incrédule, Dean plissa le front.

« -A trois âges de ta vie, Hamélinah t'a mit devant un choix et tu as toujours fait le bon, elle est très fière de toi.

« -C'est à dire ?

Kaanah ferma les yeux et sourit.

« -Les enfants de Tic et Tac volent toujours au dessus de ta terre natale...

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait huit ans... C'était les oiseaux de la classe ! Il avait libéré les deux pauvres captifs de leur cage pendant une récréation... Il avait remarqué qu'ils passaient leur temps accrochés aux barreaux de leur prison qui touchaient la fenêtre donnant sur la cour de l'école et du haut de ses huit ans, ça lui avait fait mal au cœur de les voir vivre ce supplice... Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne...

Mais Kaanah poursuivit :

« -Buck a eut une belle et longue fin de vie. Vie qui aurait été courte et emplie de souffrances sans ton intervention...

Complètement saisit de stupéfaction, Dean en resta encore une fois bouche bée...

Il avait volé ce chien à son ordure de voisin, qui le martyrisait et il l'avait confié à des amis de ses parents, qui étaient venus en vacances chez eux et qui étaient repartis avec le berger allemand... Il devait avoir seize ans...

« -La troisième se nomme Milky... Milky qui coulera des jours heureux pendant encore de longues années … et ça aussi grâce à toi...

« -_Milky..._ Répéta-t-il ému, en repensant à ce petit chat blanc...

C'était il y a quelques mois, deux semaines avant son accident. Ils avaient sortit une famille nombreuse de leur maison en flamme et la plus jeune des filles, qui devait avoir dans les quatre ans, pleurait dans les bras de son grand frère, qui essayait de la consoler de la perte de son doudou... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était pas d'un doudou dont ils parlaient, mais de son petit chat ! Il avait alors demandé au garçon, s'il savait où il avait le plus de chance de le retrouver et s'était engouffré à nouveau dans la maison en flammes, sous les insultes de son capitaine. Il avait ensuite très vite trouvé le chaton dans un placard de la chambre indiquée par le frère de la petite, l'avait dissimulé sous son manteau ignifugé, avant de ressortir par la fenêtre...

« -Ils t'en seront tous éternellement reconnaissants... Dit Kaanah en rouvrant les yeux.

« -Comment... Comment vous savez tout ça ? C'est impossible !

« -Hamélinah voit tout, sait tout.

Dean en resta hébété... Que dire ? Même si c'était impossible, c'était réel ! Une inconcevable vérité... De la magie... sans aucun trucage...

Sortit de ses pensées quand une main se posa sur son épaule, Dean releva les yeux sur Castiel qui le regardait, les yeux brillants et un immense sourire sur les lèvres, auquel il répondit.

« -Maintenant buvez ça et rallongez vous. Dit la voix de Kaanah, qui les fit sortir de leur fixation.

Dean prit alors le petit gobelet de bois que le chaman lui tendait et bu ce qu'il contenait sans penser à hésiter une seconde, regrettant tout de même d'avoir fait ça, quand l'amertume du liquide qu'il venait d'ingurgiter lui envahit la gorge, mais souriant quand elle disparu pour laisser place à un arôme douceâtre et sucré.

Kaanah l'invita ensuite à s'allonger et il ferma les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience si vite, qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte.

« -Maintenant il faut que je purifie son corps du mal qui ronge son essence... ça va prendre du temps... toi tu vas rentrer au camp. Dit-elle à Castiel.

« -Rentrer ? Non !

Kaanah le regarda alors dans les yeux sans un mot et clignant des paupières, tandis qu'une sensation étrange lui traversait le corps, Castiel baissa la tête.

« -Bien... je rentre... Dit-il en s'exécutant dans un état second, mais jetant quand même un furtif coup d'œil à Dean avant de sortir de la hutte.

Et Joy qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, se leva en le voyant, ressortir.

Il lui grattouilla ensuite machinalement la tête, la faisant ronronner, puis prit la direction de la sortie du camp de la tribu, suivit de près par le puma.

…

Chemin faisant, leurs places s'échangeant rapidement, Castiel se retrouva très vite derrière Joy, qui se faisait un devoir de lui indiquer le chemin.

Et il était tellement ailleurs, perdu entre ses pensées et l'absence de conscience, qu'elle avait eut raison de le faire, dans son état, il se serait très certainement perdu.

Il était inquiet... il avait une confiance aveugle en Kaanah, une confiance absolue et indestructible, mais il avait peur... tout du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il analysait son ressentit... A moins que ce soit autre chose... il ne savait plus, il se sentait perdu, comme s'il n'était plus à sa place ou... ou comme si... comme s'il manquait quelque chose à son univers à présent... il ne savait plus...

…

Arrivant enfin au camps, c'est en voulant regarder l'heure à sa montre, qu'il se rendit compte avec stupeur, qu'il avait toujours le tee-shirt de Dean dans sa main.

Pensant une seconde à y retourner, il fit volte face, mais resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le tissus entre ses mains.

_« Non... »_ Se dit-il en tournant une fois de plus sur lui même et finir le chemin jusqu'à la paillote.

Une fois sur place, c'est machinalement, qu'il alla jusqu'au lit de Dean pour y poser le tee-shirt et qu'il s'installa à son bureau. Et tournant les pages de son journal sans les voir, le museau de Joy posé sur sa cuisse, il s'égara à nouveau dans ses pensées.

…

Quelques temps plus tard, son estomac gargouilla et Joy releva la tête, les oreilles dressées.

Souriant, amusé par la curiosité de l'animal, face à ce son incongru, il finit par se lever et grignoter quelques bouts de viande séchée, accompagnés de quelques petites tomates, ainsi que d'une banane.

Repas frugal, mais il aurait été incapable d'avaler plus.

…

Puis, l'après midi étant bien entamé, quand il s'assied sur les marches de la paillote avec un café, il ne fut pas surpris qu'il se mette à pleuvoir, c'était l'heure... mais il resta là.

Tenant son gobelet par le dessus pour le couvrir quelque peu de sa paume, il resta là... Il aimait bien, parfois, profiter de cette onde tiède et pure. Elle lui rappelait combien il était chanceux d'être ici, le privilège d'y être seul, accepté par cette mystérieuse nature, qui le fascinait tant... et ça, depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Puis, levant la tête, il offrit son visage aux grosses gouttes d'eau qui lui inondèrent le visage et il sourit, avant de vider son gobelet, de le poser sur la marche près de lui et de se lever.

Ôtant alors son tee-shirt, déjà trempé, qu'il posa sur la rampe, il descendit ensuite les marches et fit quelques pas dans le camp avant de s'immobiliser, ouvrant les bras en croix, le visage levé vers le ciel, avec ce sourire qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres et...

« -**MERCI !** Cria-t-il avec ferveur. **Pour tout ! **

Un souffle chaud lui passa alors un instant sur le corps, souffle chaud qu'il prit comme une réponse, car s'en était bel et bien une et il sourit d'avantage.

« -Et merci pour lui... Poursuivit-il plus bas. Merci de vous être penchée sur lui... Merci de l'aimer autant qu'..

Ramenant sa tête en position normale, il fixa, sans les voir, les arbres face à lui.

« -_Merci de l'avoir guidé jusqu'à moi..._ Dit-il tout bas, avant de baisser la tête brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, ses bras retombant le long de son corps. _Mais non... non... _

Bon Dieu ! L'évidence venait de lui claquer à la gueule et il avait du mal à y croire...

Comment une chose pareil avait-elle pu arriver ? Et si vite ?

Impossible !

Secouant la tête, il rebroussa alors soudainement chemin et s'engouffra dans la paillote où il ôta ses vêtements trempés, avant d'en enfiler d'autres en quatrième vitesse.

Puis, il s'installa à son bureau pour bosser un petit peu sur quelques croquis qu'il devait peaufiner.

Il fallait qu'il occupe son esprit qui commençait à lui raconter des conneries plus grosses que l'Amazonie !

...

Plus tard, un coup de museau de Joy, contre son coude, fit sursauter Castiel.

La nuit tombait...

Le temps s'était écoulé comme un souffle et il n'en avait rien vu...

Regardant alors le crayon vert qu'il avait à la main, il regarda ensuite le dessin posé devant lui... Il n'avait rien fait du tout... mais...

Se penchant un peu plus pour voir, il fronça le front...

Le papillon « hibou »... OK, mais... ce papillon n'avait aucune touche de vert ! Qu'avait-il fait comme connerie ?

Allumant la lampe solaire près de lui à tâtons, tant il ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de cette grande ocelle qui ornait l'aile de l'insecte et qui lui avait valu ce nom de « hibou », il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

Bille vert d'eau parsemée de fines touches d'or... Dean... son iris...

Le temps qui était passé depuis qu'il s'était assis ici, il n'en avait rien vu, n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir et... caressant le bord du cercle, avec la sensation de devoir faire attention, tant il semblait réel, Castiel se mordit la lèvre.

La reproduction était parfaite et c'était troublant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de faire ça... et surtout... de connaître le modèle à ce point !

Toutefois, il l'avait fait sans s'en rendre compte... c'est son inconscient qui avait permit ce prodige et peut-être aussi... autre chose... quelque chose de plus grand que lui qui avait guidé sa main... mais pourquoi ? Le mettre face à l'évidence ?

Mais son refus n'était pas destiné à nier cette évidence ! Ça lui était déjà arrivé, il savait très bien ce que c'était. Il voulait juste se protéger... Dean allait repartir... Il devait se protéger... il n'avait pas le choix !

Clignant des yeux, il détourna le regard du dessin pour regarder Joy, qui, la tête posée sur sa cuisse, le regardait d'un drôle d'air... comme si elle écoutait ses pensées.

« -Tu me conseillerais quoi toi ? Lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Relevant la tête, elle le regarda alors un instant et se leva, avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Puis, arrivée entre les deux lits de camp, elle lui refit face et le regarda encore un instant, avant de se coucher sur le sol... Et Castiel secoua la tête, amusé.

« -Tu as raison, j'ai besoin de dormir. Dit-il en se levant.

Regardant ensuite son journal, il haussa les épaules et s'en détourna en déboutonnant son pantalon.

Toutes ses motivations s'étaient évanouies... Dormir... il y verrait sûrement un peu plus clair demain.

Puis se couchant, il plaça le voile au dessus de lui et se tourna de coté, fixant sans la voir, la place vide laissée par Dean. C'est dans cette situation qu'il se retrouverait bientôt... seul...

Fermant alors les yeux quand il sentit sa gorge se serrer, il attendit que le sommeil vienne le cueillir... et il prit vraiment son temps... tant et si bien qu'il ne le vit pas arriver...

Castiel plongea alors dans un rêve étrange, noir et inquiétant, un rêve à l'odeur d'humus, humide et oppressant, un rêve... douloureux...

../..


End file.
